coeur glacée
by naikyy
Summary: LA SUITE EST MISE!Ils se rencontre, ils s'apprecient, mais il se tourne autour sans se dire ce qu'il ressente... le résumé à changer je sais... mais l'histoire change aussi donc... Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Une Bella orpheline, un Edward volage… On reprend tout !

Première fic', mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais, dites moi ce que vous en penser !

_Rien en m'appartient tout est à Stephenie Meyer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Le commencement**_

J'ai 18 ans, et j'emménage la où mon père Charlie habitait. A Forks. Une ville banale, où le soleil est quasi inexistant, une ville que je n'apprécie pas tellement mais où les souvenirs résident.

A mes 16ans, ma mère, Renée, avait fait la navette pour m'emmener chez Charlie pour les vacances, et sur le retour pour rentrer à Phoenix, seule, elle a eu un accident qui lui a coûté la vie.

Peu de temps après, Charlie est décédé lors d'une fusillade pendant un braquage à la banque de Forks. Perdre ses deux parents l'un après l'autre ont été une descente au enfer, et aujourd'hui encore je ne m'en suis pas remise.

Après être devenue orpheline, ma tante m'a prise, pendant deux ans, à sa charge.

Etant la fille unique de Charlie, j'ai héritée de sa petite maison à Forks, où j'ai décidée de résider quelques jours après mes 18 ans.

Ma tante y a habiter pendant une semaine, pour m'aider dans les papiers : m'inscrire à l'école de Forks, changement d'adresse… Pour faire le ménage, m'aider à m'installer correctement, et débuter ma nouvelle vie.

Je n'ai pas été un cadeau pour elle, après le décès de mes parents, aucun vrai sourire n'est apparu sur mon visage, je ne mangeais pas vraiment, j'étais devenue un mort vivant, et je faisais vraiment peur.

Une fois bien installée, ma tante repartie chez elle, sans avoir oublier de remplir le frigo, et faire la liste de tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.

Billy Black était passer quelques heures après que ma Tante sois partie :

-Bonjours Bella… commença t il hésitant.

-Bonjours Billy, le saluais je à mon tour.

Je l'invitais à entrer en ouvrant la porte. Il hésita, mais entra sans me regarder, je voyais de la peine dans ses yeux, cette maison devait lui rappeler des souvenirs.

Puis il prit la parole :

-Ton père me manque beaucoup…

Ne me parler pas de tout ça, sil vous plait. Le coupais je la gorge nouer.

Il ne m'en reparlait plus jusqu' la fin de sa visite.

Il m'offrit comme « cadeau de bienvenue » une camionnette rouge a plateau, qui, je dois l'avouer me servirais très bien pour aller a l'école ou au travail à mis temps que j'ai trouver vers la sortit de Forks.

Billy repartit accompagner de Sam, qui était revenu le chercher dans une autre voiture, laissant ma nouvelle camionnette dans l'allée.

Demain commencera ma nouvelle vie, dans un nouveau lycée…

C'est dans le silence et le ventre vide que je montais les marches, non sans avoir trébucher, pris une douche, et allais me coucher dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Demain, le jour des rencontres…

* * *

Je sais le début est un peu chiant mais je voulais juste vous mettre dans le bain de l'histoire pour savoir ce qu'est la vie de Bella dans cette fic'.

Merci d'avoir lu… et dites moi ce que vous en penser !

_Prochain chapitre__ : Bella va a son premier jour d'école, et rencontre Mike qui lui annonce qu'il travaillera avec elle, puis de Jessica qui lui dit de se méfier de notre chère Edward, qui lui, coureur de jupons, essai de draguer la nouvelle mais s'aperçois qu'avec elle les choses seront différente !..._


	2. Chapter 2

Une Bella orpheline, un Edward volage… On reprend tout !

Première fic', mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais, dites moi ce que vous en penser !

_Rien en m'appartient tout est à Stephenie Meyer ! _

* * *

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**_

_**Titenanou** : Voilà la suite! j'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci!_

_**Arya15 :** Merci! ce chapitre et un peu plus long j'espere que ca ira!_

_**Eetb :** Merci pour ta review! c'est gentil et sa fait plaisir j'espere tu ne sera pas déçu! bizz bye_

_**Emmet-addict **: Merci vraiment c'est gentil! et voila la suite j'éspere qu'elle te palira!_

_**xxNewsmooNxx :** Merci pour cette review,sa fait vraiment plaisir! et pour ta question: Mike resteraMike sauf qu'il sera plus coriace, Jess sera plus extravertie,et les autres dans l'ensemble, il reste a peu prés pareil avec quelques différences... dis moi si tu veu que quelqu'un change, et je ferais en sorte que... en tout cas merci bizz bye_

_**Nora33470 **: Merci c'est gentil! et voila la suite bizz bye_

_**Magalieee **: La premiere à avoir marquer une review qui m'as fait trés plaisir! Merci! ce chapitre est plus long et j'espere te satisfera et que tu ne sera pas deçu! bizz bye _

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : **__Rencontres_

Je me réveillais les cheveux en bataille, pour changer…

Puis après avoir fait ma toilette, je descendais prendre un petit déjeuner, montait dans ma « nouvelle » voiture et me rendais au lycée.

Arriver à destination, tout le monde me dévisageais, ils devaient être au courant de mon histoire, dans les petites villes, tout ce sait…

Je passais à l'administration où on me donnait mon emploi du temps et me faufilais à travers les gens pour rentrer dans mon premier cour. Je commençais avec des mathématiques où je m'asseyais a coter d'une fille qui a première vu semble être le genre de personne qui se comporte bien devant mais qui nous crache dessus par derrière.

-_Salut, je suis Jessica et toi ? Tu dois être Isabella la fille du chef Swan, sa doit être dur de venir dans un nouveau lycée ou tu…_

Je la laissais dans son monologue, je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter.

Je m'étais mise à rêvasser, et j'avais Jessica comme bruit de fond. Quand le silence régna, cela me sortie de ma rêverie :

_-Désolé du retard Mr green_, commençait le jeune homme faisant mine d'être essoufflé. Je regardais à ma gauche et je remarquais que Jessica était en train de rougir légèrement.

_-Vous êtes excuser, allez vite prendre place,_ continuait le professeur.

Jessica suivait le jeune homme des yeux, elle le dévorait carrément ! Quand celui-ci passa a côté d'elle il lui effleura le bras, des milliers de petits boutons parcourrait son bras, elles frissonnait, sûrement son petit copain…

Je regardais le jeune homme en question qui lui, me regardait aussi : assez grand, yeux…topaze ? Cheveux en bataille cuivrée… Banal…Quand je le regardais sans voir chaque détail, il avait plutôt une tête de bébé, mais peu importe, c'était un garçon comme les autres… Enfin presque…

_-Monsieur Cullen ? Pourquoi restez-vous debout ? Le cour a commencer on attend plus que vous, ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir accepter !_ S'énervait la prof.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il allait à sa table et s'asseyait, je tournais la tête vers Jessica, elle recommençait :

-_Toutes les filles sont folles de lui, mais c'est un coureur, et chaque filles qui lui plait atterrit dans son lit et parfois on ne l'ai revois jamais, il brise les cœurs, une fois il a voulu m'avoir mais je lui est tenu tête, et depuis il court derrière moi, mais_…

Je ne la réécoutais plus…

L'heure défilait d'une lenteur inimaginable, et quand la sonnerie retentit, ce fut un énorme soulagement pour moi. En prenant mon sac, je vis deux pieds s'arrêtant a côté de moi, je relevais la tête pour voir la personne qui s'adressait à moi :

-_Salut moi c'est Edward et toi ?_

Son regard signifiait de la curiosité et… de la tendresse ? Non c'est impossible !

-_Bella, et mon cœur n'est pas à prendre !_

_-hein ? Les réputations vont vite à ce que je vois…_ Chuchotait il plus pour lui que pour moi.

Je me rendais à la sortie de la salle de classe, quand je me pris les pieds dans un sac, arriver de je ne sais où, j'allais m'effondrer au sol, quand une me rattrapa, il me remettais à la vertical et apparemment cela ne lui demandait aucun effort. Sa main était toujours poser sur ma poitrine (au milieu), j'enlevais sa main, en colère contre lui, moi, et se foutu sac, et continuais mon chemin :

_-Ca se dit merci, on ne t'a jamais appris ? _Continuait il avec un sourire.

**PDV EDWARD :**

Je sentais encore les battements désordonnés de son cœur dans le creux de ma main.

Elle était différente, comme si elle n'avait pas de pensées, et son visage, je n'ai pu voir que de la tristesse derrière le masque qu'elle fabriquait.

Il fallait que je la connaisse, il _me_ l'a fallait !

**PDV BELLA :**

J'étais dans ma voiture à la pose déjeuner, je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici.

A quelques voiture plus loin, se trouvait deux garçons, et deux filles, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, leurs expressions montrait de l'énervement, de l'impatience. Un autre jeune homme arriva, c'était Edward, tout le monde le regardait, apparemment ils s'engueulaient.

**PDV EDWARD :**

_-Tu te rends compte qu'à force de faire ce que tu fais, les autres vont se faire des idées, et encore une fois, on devra changer de ville pour tes bêtises ?! Moi, je l'aime bien cette ville._ M'engueulais Rosalie.

_-Au lieu de les rendrent dingues, mes les points sur les "i" dés le début !_ Continuait Emmett.

_« A chaque fois c'est pareil ! »_ Pensait Jasper.

Je le toisais du regard tandis que je me défendais :

_-Elles viennent me parler, je ne vais quand même pas les ignorer, et je les mets les points sur les "i" ! Après c'est vrai que je m'amuse un peu, mais après plus d'un siècle…_

_« Arrête Edward, cela ne sert a rien, ils ne t'écouterons pas de toute façon ! Juste, évite les rendez vous maintenant. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention, tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! _Me disait Alice par penser.

C'était la seule qui me soutenait, ma confidente, ma sœur.

Je sentais un regard brûler dans mon dos, quand je vis que c'était elle !

**PDV BELLA :**

Je tournais la tête aussi vite que possible dans le sens opposer en évitant de me craquer la nuque, en replaçant mes cheveux devant mon visage, et je rougis bêtement, pour m'être fait prendre à espionner, quoi que, je regardais seulement, j'étais pas super man pour entendre a des kilomètres, alors pourquoi je me sentais coupable de quelque chose?

Quand je décidais de retourner ma tête, on frappa a ma vitre, ce qui me fit faire un bond sur mon siège et me cognais le genoux au volant.

J'ouvrais la porte pour descendre :

_-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je suis Mike Newton, tu es venue la semaine dernière à la boutique de mes parents pour un travail à mis temps non ?_ Me demandait il.

_-Euh… oui, je m'appel Bella, et pourquoi cette question ?_ Je regardais tout autour pour voir si il était toujours la mais ni lui, ni les autres étaient la, tous évaporer ! Des vrai courant d'air !

_-Oh, comme ça, et tu as quelle cour maintenant ?_

_-hmm, Anglais avec madame Keiser._

_-Ah ! Moi aussi, mais on a notre après midi de libre, elle est absente aujourd'hui, si tu veux on peut aller au travail ensemble ?_

_-Non !_Répondis je trop directement,_ enfin, si tu veux on se rejoins, il faut d'abord que je passe chez moi… _Me retapais je

Je remontais dans ma voiture tandis que Mike allait à la sienne.

Je sentais que quelqu'un me regardait, pourtant, il n'y avait personne sur le parking sauf Mike qui s'en allait, je devenais folle ? Possible, je mettais le contact pour rentrer chez moi et aller au travail.

**PDV EDWARD :**

Mike aurait été une fille il aurait été plus simple de le tuer… Les choses vont se compliquer… Il a une petite longueur d'avance, Il faut que j'arrange ça !...

**PDV BELLA :**

Arriver dans la boutique j'allais dans les vestiaires pour me changer, puis j'allais rejoindre Mike au comptoir, qui lui, avait un sourire en banane en me voyant :

_-Tu devrais garder ce sourire pour les clients !_ Lui envoyais je avec un rire qui sonnait faux

_-On va dire que tu m'as éblouie !_

_-Il y a des animaux sauvages dans les parages_ ? Demandais je

_-Oui, mais il ne s'aventure pas ici. Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu n'as pas entendu ? J'ai cru… non ce n'est rien, je pensais avoir entendu un grognement dehors…_

A la fin de la journée, je rentrais épuiser, je pris une douche, toujours en sentant ce regard appuyer sur moi, je devenais vraiment folle !

Et c'est encore sans manger que j'allais me coucher.

* * *

Voila ce chapitre est clos ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et qu'il a été assez long !

**Prochain chapitre :** _un mois on passer, il fait beau, c'est un vendredi, perdu dans la forêt Bella s'évanouie, _

_quand elle se réveillera, beaucoup de chose changerons !_


	3. Chapter 3

Une Bella orpheline, un Edward volage… On reprend tout !

Première fic', mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais, dites moi ce que vous en penser !

_Rien en m'appartient tout est à Stephenie Meyer !_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!!**

**_Carly: _**_Merci du compliment, et c'est gentil d'avoir remarquer le petit truc en plus lol bizz bye bonne lecture!  
_

**_Lilou:_**_ Merciii!!! oui tu as le droit de lire la suite plus que bientot lol. J'essaie de faire en sorte de publier les chapitres en ne mettant pas trop de temps... donc oui tu as ta suite avant ce week end lol en tout cas merci sa fait chaud au coeur bizz bye bonne lecture!_

**_Mimi:_**_ Je suis piiire que contente que sa te plaise, vraiment ta review ma fait chaud au coeur et me boust a écrire la suite!! merci!!! et oui j'essaie de mettre la suite de l'histoire rapidement...j'espere que sa a été assez rapide lol. Pour ta question... je peux pas te répondre mdr sinon il y'aurait moin la tentation de lire... mais je pense que tu seras surprise, ou que tu n'auras pas la réponse exacte dans ce chapitre mdr dsl!! et en tt cas merci pour tes encouragement t'as raison sa fait plaisir!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Ellana:_**_ merci du compliment c gentil!!! pour ta question... je ne peux pas te répondre mdr dsl... mais sinon tu serais moin tenter de lire... juste je pense que tu sera surprise... ou déçu de ne pa avoir la veritable réponse tout de suite lol jss méchante dsl lol en tt cas merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Titenanou:_**_ mercii c'est gentil, Pour moi dans le livre je trouve que Edward n'est pas trés jaloux, du moins il le montre pas assez... donc j'ai corsé les choses, et pour Mike... je pense que comme tout le monde, il n'est pas trés aprécier.. le povre mdr en tout cas merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Theriel:_**_ lol ba voila la suiiite!! bizz bye bonne lecture!_

**_Lilove:_**_ merci pour ta review c'est gentil, et je pense que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps pour la suite lol bizz bye et bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

** Chapitre 3**_ : Journée ensoleiller._

Je me réveillais avec des rayons de soleils, puis me rendant compte que mon réveil n'avait pas sonner je sautais de mon lit et regardais l'heure : 11h15, mince mes cours avait déjà commencé depuis un long moment ! Tant pis, il faisait beau, autant en profiter.

Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Marcher ? Trop risquer pour moi ! Du vélo ? Non, non, non, toute façon je n'en ai pas…

Cela faisait un mois que je vivais à Forks, rien ne changeait, tous les jours ce ressemblait. Sauf aujourd'hui, car aujourd'hui il faisait beau ! Et pour une belle journée comme celle la, je n'allais pas m'enfermer entre quatre murs, à écouter quelqu'un parler et attendant que l'heure passe !

Après un petit rafraîchissement, je sortais en laissant cette maison vide, habiller d'un chemisier blanc et d'un jean. Je humais l'air, il faisait frais pour la saison, mais peu importe tant que le soleil était présent. J'avais finalement décidée de marcher.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais empruntée un chemin qui menait à la forêt. Trop occuper à me remémorer des souvenirs du passé, je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenir de ma mère et de mon père ensemble, ils se sont séparer trop tôt, et ma mémoire ne me permettait pas de me rappeler des souvenir aussi lointain...

Seul les fotos m'indiquaient qu'il y avait au des moments ou j'étais dans leurs bras a tous les deux, unis...

Je pensais aussi a Phil, il venait juste de faire sa demande en mariage, à ma mère, quand l'accident... et Charlie, les mois après le drame, il m'avait gardée, mais je souffrais tellement que les dernières images de moi était ma souffrance, au lieu de profiter de lui, je pleurais... si j'avais su...

Je secouais ma tête, ses souvenirs étaient trop douloureux.

C'est à ce moment précis que mes pieds avaient décidés de me jouer un tour, et je me pris les pieds dans des racines, tombant de tout mon long, comme une feuille a terre, en me rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas me cogner la tête à un tronc d'arbre.

Vérifiant que tout mes membres fonctionnaient, aucune éraflures, juste le jean et mes mains sales, j'essayais de me retrouver par mis toutes cette verdure sans aucune sortie, j'ai due m'aventurer un peu trop loin sans m'en rendre compte.

-_Foutue forêt sans sortie ! _Commençais je en parlant a moi-même_, Bella, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, mais non, tu persiste_… continuais je alors que mon ventre commençais à gargouiller. _Et il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Je grognais contre moi-même, je m'exaspérais toute seule ! C'est vrai que en ce moment, je négligeais souvent mes repas. Ma tête tournait et je m'efforçais à me concentrer.

Je perçus une lumière, des milliers de petites lumières au loin, comme quand le soleil refléte sur l'eau et que l'eau scintille.

Etait-ce la lumière qui guide dans l'au delà ? Puis un brouillard et enfin le trou noir…

**PDV EDWARD :**

Je n'aime pas les jours ensoleillés, on ne peut rien faire à part chasser. Sauf que cette journée la, je l'aimais. A partir du moment ou je l'ai vu, de loin, dans les bois…

Quand elle est tombée pour la première fois, je me suis retenue d'aller la rattraper. J'aurais pu, mais sa aurait compliquer les choses, surtout que maintenant qu'elle était dans mon champ de vision, et seule, j'avais construit un plan d'approche, ce qui était plus dur qu'avec mes proies…

On pouvait voir clairement que cette fille était maladroite ! Je ne pouvais toujours pas lire dans ses pensées, mais par contre je pouvais entendre tous ce qu'elle racontait…Un avantage. J'avais même entendu le bruit de son ventre.

Je me suis retenu d'éclater de rire parce que la situation était vraiment hilarante.

Puis elle s'est tournée vers moi, j'aurais pu filer à toutes vitesse, mais quelque part, j'avais envie qu'elle me voit, et elle est tombée. Cette foi ci, je ne me suis pas retenu, et je l'ai rattrapée avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle était inconsciente.

Carlisle… Lui, il pourrait faire quelque chose !

Je courrais avec elle dans mes bras, jusqu'à la maison. Pourquoi j'avais peur pour elle ? C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça… Etrange… Me serais je fais prendre à mon propre jeu ? Et son odeur… Envoûtante.

Arrivé à la maison, Alice m'attendait. Elle avait vu ce qu'il s'était produit et des tas de questions parcouraient ses pensées, auquel je n'avais aucune envie de répondre.

Je la déposais sur le canapé quand Alice me questionna :

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas te retenir ?_

_-Je ne lui ai rien fait !_ M'énervais je. _Où est Carlisle ? Elle s'est perdue dans les bois, et elle est tombée dans les pommes._

_-Il est a l'hôpital_, intervenait Esmée.

_-T'inquièterais tu pour ta proie ?_ Demandait Alice.

_-Ce n'est pas ma proie !_ Répondis je suivie d'un grognement.

_-Oh ! Serais tu…_

_-Non !_ La coupais je en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire_. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital._

Le temps c'était couvert ce qui m'arrangeais énormément! Je sortais de la maison, sous le regard inquiet d'Esmée, et interrogateur d'Alice, quand celle-ci ce figea les yeux dans le vide.

Elle me rattrapait au moment ou je déposais Bella sur le siège avant :

-_N'y va pas_ ! Elle était angoissée, et dissimulais ses pensées.

-_Et pourquoi cela ?_ Je n'aimais pas poser ce genre de question sans savoir a quoi m'attendre…

_-Tu… Tu vas avoir un accident !_ Elle était vraiment sérieuse !

Je restais un moment à la regarder, puis je commençais à rire doucement, essayant de me retenir. Vexée, elle se dirigeait vers la maison, en tapant du pied, ce qu'elle fait quand elle veut montrer son mécontentement, puis elle se retourna, toujours angoisser, et me dit :

_-Je sais que tu es difficile à tuer mais elle… Sois prudent !_

_-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mes réflexes sont meilleurs que n'importent quels humains ! Ne t'inquiète pas…_

_-Mais c'est déjà arriver, une fois, ce n'étais peut être pas ta faute, mais c'est déjà arriver, alors s'il te plait soit prudent!__  
_

Sur ce, elle refermait la porte, tandis que je me dépêchais de monter dans la voiture. Le plus important c'était Bella.

Sur la nationale, l'aiguille du compteur indiquait largement plus que la limite autoriser.

Mais jusqu'à présent, jamais je n'avais eu d'accident, mais réflexes étaient en accord avec ma vue… Comme cela, je pouvais voir le danger plus tôt.

Bella commençait à bouger en gémissant, puis ouvrait légèrement les yeux.

**PDV BELLA :**

Je me réveillais toute engourdie de partout… Ou étais je ? Pourquoi j'étais la ? Et pourquoi Edward était à coter de moi ? Trop fatiguer pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me laissais guider, et je reposais ma tête pour me rendormir.

**PDV EDWARD :**

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'elle avait fait, mais je comprenais qu'elle ne devait rien comprendre a ce qu'il ce passait et pourquoi elle était ici.

Le feu allait passer au rouge, mais à la vitesse où j'allais, j'avais largement le temps de passer…

-Edward… Prononçait Bella dans son sommeil, ou à moitié consciente.

Je la regarder, et ne faisant pas attention je ralentissais.

Bella rouvris les yeux, et cette fois les ouvrait en grand, elle se replia sur elle-même, en retenant son souffle.

Alice avait raison, raison pour l'accident. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, même à la vitesse vampirique.

Un choc… Des éclats de verre partout… Du sang…

Je retenais mon souffle pour ne pas craquer. C'était ma faute si il y avait des victimes…

Et par mis ces victimes, étendu sur le sol, se trouvaient Bella….

* * *

Voila ce chapitre est clos !! Mdrr je sais je suis méchante… et un peu sadique ! Lol. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous auras plus !!

_Prochain chapitre : __Bella fait un rêve, un rêve étrange…Puis elle se réveillera, et découvrira des vérités dures, très dure à entendre…_

(c'est difficile de résumer le prochain chapitre sans dévoiler l'histoire..donc désolée pour ce résumé...)_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Une Bella orpheline, un Edward volage… On reprend tout !

Première fic', mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais, dites moi ce que vous en penser !

_Rien en m'appartient tout est à Stephenie Meyer !_

* * *

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS !**

_**Mistougirl :**__ LOOL je suis DESOLE vraiment ! Mais j'aime bien parce que je connais la suite, et pour une fois que c'est moi qui fait languir les gens… Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir ! En tout cas merci pour ta review sa me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bizz bye bonne lecture_

**_Mimi :_**_ Merci de tes compliments! sa fait vraiment plaisir, Donc tu m'as dit que le chapitre précédant été trop court... j'espere que celui la sera assez long lol j'ai fait mon maximum j'espere qu'il ne te décevra pas..et oui je sais je suis sadique mdrr mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'il y aura une grande conversation entre E/B... mais y'aura autre chose lol donc voila comme tu m'as demander j'ai publier ce chapitre ce week end... je suis sadique mais gentille quand même hein?? lol en tout cas merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**EetB :** Je suis aller trop vite?? dans quel sens... j'ai pas assez préciser ou tou simplement que l'histoire va trop vite...??? bon en tout cas c'est gentil de me dire les défauts! j'ai essayer dans ce chapitre de ralentir, du moins comme je le pouvais, mais comme tu dois le savoir quand t'ecrit une histoire et que t'as une idée en tête t'as, envie de l'ecrire tous de suite pour pas la perdre mdr enfin bref mercibizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15 :** Je ne t'en veux pas,des problèmes d'ordi tout le monde en as! en tous cas sa me fais vraiment plaisir que tu lise mon histoire, et merci du compliment c gentil!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Lilou :** Oulala merciii, tu peux pas savoir comment sa fait plaisir!!!! accro carément! jvais rougir mdrrr... bon, j'ai fais mon maximum pour poster un nouveau chapitre ce week end et le voila surtout que celui la est long! j'espere qu'il te palira! en tout cas merci! byzz bye et bonne lecture :-)_

_**Vincent :** Mercii du compliment, je suis contente que sa te plaise! c gentil! bizz bye bonne lecture!_

_**Annz-cécile :** J'aime trop tes réactions!! mercii vraiment sa fait plaisir, j'espere que la suite te plaira, et qu'elle ne sera pas ennuyante! je te laisse découvrir ce qui est arriver a la povre Bella...en tout cas merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!__  
_

* * *

_ **Chapitre 3 : **__Le rêve._

**PDV BELLA**

J'étais au bord d'un lac, avec Charlie, il pêchait, en me tenant dans ses bras, j'étais bien, heureuse.

Je regardais autour de moi, et je vis appuyé contre un arbre Edward. Il était avec une fille, il la regardait avec amour, il la prit dans ses bras.

Je me blottissais contre Charlie pour essayer de me réchauffer.

Edward murmurait des mots à l'oreille de cette fille qui me tournait le dos :

_-Je suis désolé, pardonne moi…_ Disait il, et il continuait de s'excuser…

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à tourner mon regard, pourquoi j'étais angoissée, et pourquoi j'entendais ses paroles comme si il me les disait directement à mon oreille, alors qu'il était si loin...

Pourquoi il avait ce regard si triste ?

Ile se penchait tout d'un coup sur cette fille, sa bouche embrassant son coup, pourquoi mon cœur s'affolait ? J'avais vraiment un problème !

Et tout d'un coup il la laissa tombée, et c'est à a ce moment la que je m'apercevais que cette fille, c'était moi !

Qu'est ce que je faisais la bas ?

Je regardais Charlie, il me souriait, en voyant ce sourire, je me décontractais.

Je retournais ma tête en direction d'Edward, il tenait l'autre moi dans ses bras, et disparu…

Le vent se levait, mais aucun arbres ne bougeaient, c'est comme si quelqu'un me déplaçait…Etais je dans un rêve ? Ca devait être cela.

J'essayais de me réveiller, mais je ne pouvais que tourner ma tête, mon corps refusait de bouger. J'essayais de parler, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Je me tournais vers Charlie pour comprendre quelque chose, il avait disparut. L'angoisse me gagnait. Puis le trou noir.

Je rouvrais les yeux dans un autre monde. L'enfer ?

Les flammes dansaient autour de moi, et me frappaient avec puissance, mais je ne brûlais pas, pourtant elles me faisaient mal, elles me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Je hurlais, mais aucun son ne sortait, ainsi qu'aucunes larmes.

Je ne voyais que des flammes a perte de vue… Un vent chaud, brûlant souffla. Mes yeux me piquaient, me brûlaient, ils s'asséchaient. C'était pire que du sable dans les yeux, pire qu'une bombe lacrymogène. Indescriptible, on m'arrachait les yeux.

Ma gorge s'asséchait, c'était comme si j'avais bu un verre rempli de poussières, mais aucune salive n'apaisait l'irritation, je n'arrivais plus a respirer… Je ne pensais qu'a l'eau, il me fallait de l'eau !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

Le feu m'enveloppait telle une couverture, chaque parcelle de ma peau brûlait, aucune douleur n'était plus horrible que celle la ! Je voulais que sa s'arrête. Je n'en pouvais plus !

A chaque respiration, ce vent rentrait dans mes poumons et me brûlait de l'intérieur, partout dans mon corps. Comme si des millions de petites bêtes me mangeaient petit à petit. J'espérais qu'une plus froide calme tous cela.

Mes pensées avait été exaucer mais pas comme je le souhaitais, en levant ma tête je voyais de la pluie, quand elle s'abattait sur moi, c'était une nouvelle vague de torture.

Le feu s'était arrêté, ne restait que cette pluie de métal. Des milliers de bout de fer froid s'écrasait sur ma peau, comme si on me tirait dessus avec un pistolet, que je ressentais la douleur, mais que je mourrais pas.

Elle durait moins longtemps que le feu mais faisait souffrir autant voir même plus.

Tous ce calma… Mais j'étais toujours dans ce monde bizarre.

Encore une fois, une troisième vague de souffrance mais celle la ce basait seulement au niveau de ma poitrine.

Une douleur aigue, horrible. Plusieurs ondes électrique emprisonnaient mon coeur. Je faisais une crise cardiaque ? Ma respiration s'était coupée, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Mon corps fût pris de convulsions, des tremblements incontrôlables, j'avais froid.

Puis plus rien… Le vide…

Je m'étais laisser tombée a terre, et j'avais fermer les yeux. J'avais peur de les ouvrir, peur que le cauchemar ne recommence.

C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je me sentais aussi bien. Remarque, après avoir autant souffert, je pense qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal !

Et c'était la première fois qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, avait été aussi réel… Pourtant j'en ai fait des rêves… Mais il n'y avait rien de comparable. J'avais encore envie de pleurer, mais rien ne sortait.

Quelques secondes, minutes, ou heures plus tard, - je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux –j'entendis une petite voix m'appeler :

_-Bella, Bella !_ Criait la personne…

_-Ne crie pas, elle va revenir à elle dans quelques minutes._Intervenait une seconde personne.

Je me décidais d'ouvrir les yeux… Mais le problème, c'est que je ne voyais rien, absolument rien. Un voile blanc m'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Je due cligner a plusieurs reprises mes paupières pour enfin apercevoir quatre visages inquiet.

_-Je suis morte ?_ Chuchotais je, j'avais peur de la réponse.

_-Non tu ne l'es pas_. Me répondis un homme, d'une voix sereine.

Je regardais ces visages, mais il n'y en avait qu'un seul que je reconnaissais, je fronçais les sourcils quand celui-ci prenait la parole :

_-Je suis désolé, je n'est pas fais attention tout est de ma faute, je n'est pas eu le choix, et… Et…_ Commençais Edward sans qu'il pu finir sa phrase.

_-De quoi tu parles_ ? J'étais perdu, quand des flashes revinrent à ma mémoire. _Un accident_, reprenais je en parlant a moi-même.

Je me mettais assise, je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre blanche, mais je n'étais pas dans un hôpital, je regardais plus attentivement. Une armoire, deux portes qui menait à je ne sais où, une commode, avec une coiffeuse, et une glace. Quand je vis mon reflet, mes yeux s'ouvraient de surprise :

_-Wouaw, j'ai due être vachement amocher pour avoir recours à la chirurgie, je ne sais pas qui m'as opérer, mais je suis… Un peu différente…_

Mais cheveux, qui avant étaient dur à dompter, et toujours un peu trop gonflé à mon goût, étaient maintenant lisse, et brillant, ma peau était déjà blanche, je pensais avoir atteint l'extrême, mais là ! Et pour finir, mes yeux, seul eux n'avait pas changer, enfin quelque chose qui m'appartenait !... Beaucoup de chose avait changé, on aurait dit une autre moi, mais qui me ressemblait en beaucoup plus jolie…

_-Je m'appel Carlisle, et je sais que tu va te poser beaucoup de questions, auquel je répondrais sans rien te cacher. Mais Bella, tu n'as pas été opérée !_

_-Pardon ? Je ne me suis pas métamorphosée, c'est impossible !_

_-Je vais t'expliquer,_ commençait Carlisle, _tu tes évanouie dans les bois, Edward, mon fils, t'as trouvée et il t'as emmener à l'hôpital, seulement, sur la route, vous avez eu un accident, tu as traversée le par brise, Edward t'as conduit jusqu'à moi pour que je te soigne, mais il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose…_

Je l'interrogeais du regard, je comprenais seulement que j'aurais du mourir… Il continuait :

_-Nous sommes des vampires Bella, nous t'avons transformée, du moins, j'ai procédé a ta transformation…_

Je le regardais, et haussais les sourcils, puis, ne pouvant plus me retenir j'explosais de rire, tous me regardait d'un air grave… Réussissant à me calmer, je les interrogeais du regard. Tous étaient sérieux :

_-C'est une farce, non ? Poisson d'avril, c'est le moment de le dire !_ Je commençais à m'inquiéter_, pas de farce ?_ Ils secouèrent leurs têtes en cœur, _pas de poisson d'avril ?_ De même, ils secouèrent leurs têtes.

Mon sourire s'estompait doucement, quand la panique s'emparait de moi :

-_Mais, mais, c'est pas possible ! Les vampires ils mangent les gens, je vais devenir un monstre ! Et qu'est ce…_

_-Nous ne mangeons pas les gens ! On se nourrit d'animaux, et on t'aideras à supporter à l'appel du sang _! Me rassurait Carlisle, les autres n'osaient pas prononcer un seul mot de peur, sûrement, de me terroriser encore plus que je ne l'étais.

Ils se présentaient les uns après les autres, après que trois autres membres de la famille nous rejoignaient.

Ils m'expliquaient les uns après les autres ce en quoi consistait "_être un vampire_", ce qu'ils peuvent faire, et ne pas faire… J'essayais d'encaisser les informations, dont beaucoup d'entre elles restaient coincé dans ma gorge.

Seul Edward, restait en retrait, au fond de la pièce, les yeux remplis de culpabilité. Carlisle repris la parole :

_-Nous avons autre chose à te dire… Ca va peut être, être douloureux, mais cela a du rester secret, car ça aurait pu être dangereux, mais aujourd'hui tu ne crains plus rien…_

La porte s'ouvrait, et une silhouette entrait. Si j'aurais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fais, Si mon cœur battait, il se serrait arrêter. Une souffrance me transperçait, et les plaies de mon passé se rouvraient…

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est clos !! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait… J'espère qu'il a pas été trop long et pas ennuyeux, dites moi ce que je vous en penser, et si je dois continuer, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les proposer !Et je sais je suis méchante ! Vous ne savez pas qui est cette personne mdr ! Juste pour le début... tous ce que fait Edward, Bella le ressent dans son rêve parce que c'est ce qu'il ce passe dans la réaliter, au cas ou certains n'aurait pas compris... Pas que je vous prennent pour des idiots lol loin de la, mais juste on ne sait jamais!

**Et j'ai une question!!! Est ce que vous voulez le même chapitre du point de vue d'Edward ou une suite direct?**

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre bizz bye !

_**Prochain chapitre :**__Bella fuis, elle ne peut supporter qu'on l'ait laissée souffrir…_

_Des explications… Des rapprochement… et bien plus…_

_OU même chapitre du point de vue d'Edward... Pendant que Bella est inconsciente... _


	5. Chapter 5

Une Bella orpheline, mais pas si orpheline. Un Edward volage mais ce n'est qu'une image...On reprend tout!

Première fic', mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou movais dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

_Rien ne m'ppartiens tout est à Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Carly:**__ Merci, sa me fait plaisir que sa ne t'ennuie pas, Désolée j'ai pas mis la suite tout de suite mais je la tape en ce moment je la metterais dés que possible promis. Et désolé de t'avoir fait une fausse joie lol donc voila en attendant le prochain chapitre... bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Theriel:_**_ Merci du compliment c gentil, j'ai fait de mon mieu, et pour moi ta review c'est ma récompense! Pour tes reviews si jme souviens bien, j'en et eu qu'une ou deux... Mais c'est gentil quand même, donc voila la suite du point de vue d'Edward... juste pour faire attendre un peu plus mdr! bizz bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_Mimi:_**_ Bon ba déja comme d'hab...MERCI!!!! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long, mais j'ai peur qu'après sa deviennent ennuyeux, donc j'ose pas, mais bon je vais faire des efforts! ensuite pour t'as question, j'hesite à te répondre... bon en tout cas tu n'as pas tord lol j'espere je t'embrouille pas l'esprit lol. J'espere que ta pas attendu trop longtemps la suite et je suis DESOLEE pour cette fausse joie! mdrr et toi n'hesite pas à me mettre des roman, ne t'escuse pas pour sa, au contraire sa mfé plaisir! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Aurore30:** Merciii!! voila la suite du point de vue d'Edward... et je mettrais la suite dés que possible, c'est en cour... Et donc comme tu m'as proposer, j'écris les deux! donc voila!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**EetB:** Merci c'est gentil lol mais j'avoue qu'au début, l'histoire allait pas se dérouler comme sa, donc tu avait un peu raison!! mais t'en mieu si comme ca sa te plait sa me fait paisir! et voila le chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, lui devient accroché à elle, mais elle reste indifférente...Enfin qiand tu lira j'espere que tu compra un peu mieu ses sentiment (à Edward). Bon jte laisse lire la suite mais en tout cas merci! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Titenanou:** Merci de tes compliments sur ces chapitres! c'est gentil et sa encourage! et pour cette silhouette, c'est pas drole si je te dis qui c'est avant que tu lise, du moins pas drole pour moi mdrrr, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je pense que tu ne sera pas surprise voilaa!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Bella and Edward Forever:** Merciii!! en une phrase, avec que des compliments tu as dis ce que tout auteur aimerais entendre c'est gentil voila la suite, bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** Merciii et voila la suite du point de vue d'Edward, j'ai essayer de le faire court en expliquant bien comme il faut. Et pour Bella, non c n'étais pas l'enfer, juste que quand elle a été mordu elle était en plein rêve, et que la souffrance qu'elle a ressenti elle l'as retranscrit en rêve. Tout en ressentant les vrai souffrance. Je pense que tu va comprendre dans ce chapitre... Du moins j'espere!!! Donc merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**RachelEdwardJacob:** Wouaw? Deux mots qui font chaud au coeur vraiment merci! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Daph':** HiHi!!! Une nouvelle lectriice mdrrr C'est gentil ce que tu m'as ecrit!! Mercii. Donc voila la suite du point de vue d'Edward... j'espere que la suite a été assez posté rapidement pour toi lol je fais de mon mieu! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Clem:** Voila la suiiiiiiite mdr et comme sur t'as demande... posté aujourd'hui lol en tout cas merci sa me motive!! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_: _Transformation._

**PDV Edward **:

Qu'avais je fais? L'histoire ce répétait, mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, pas encore.

Sans faire attention aux personnes qui regardait la scène d'horreur, je pris Bella dans mes bras :

_-Je suis désolé, pardonne moi, _et je continuais tout un tas d'excuse, auquel je ne me pardonnerais jamais.

Plusieurs personnes essayaient de me faire comprendre que le mieux serait de ne pas la toucher jusqu'a ce que les secours arrivent. Mais je savais que si je ne faisais rien, elle serait perdue, et je ne pourrais plus la revoir.

Je m'éloignais de toute cette foule, à pas presque inhumain, sous le regard de certaine personne me croyant sûrement fou...

Je courrais dans les bois, le plus vite que j'espérais, quand sa respiration s'arrêta. Je me demandais si j'arriverais à me retenir, si elle surmonterait cette douleur, j'embrassais son cou sans réussir à la mordre. Pourquoi étais ce si difficile? Je reprenais ma route, et je vis la voiture de Carlisle.

Je rentrais brusquement, presque en explosant la porte d'entrée, et me précipitais dans le bureau de Carlisle. Si Rosalie aurait pue pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Je savais à travers ses pensées qu'elle m'en voulait de vouloir rendre Bella comme nous.

Sans me poser de questions, Carlisle s'exécutait, il l'avait lu dans mes yeux, elle allait m'en vouloir, mais j'ai fais une promesse, je m'y tiendrais.

Carlisle la mordait. Puis il l'a transportait vite dans la chambre d'Alice, et celle ci commençait:

-_Si un jour, tu oses encore douter de mes visions... _Elle s'arrêtait voyant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Je rejoignais Carlisle dans la chambre d'Alice, Bella était toujours inconsciente, immobile et j'entendais les pensées de Carlisle:

_"Pourquoi elle ne souffre pas? Le poison aurait dû déjà commencer a se répandre! J'ai rater quelque chose?"_

Et c'est a ce moment la que le cauchemar pour moi commençait. Depuis le début, les pensées de Bella avaient été pour moi un mur, mais comme pour me punir de ce que j'avais fait, c'est pensées, du moins, sa torture envahit mon esprit.

_-Carlisle, elle souffre!_ Commençais je en titubant.

Je l'entendais hurler, et demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça! Je ressentais toute sa douleur, je revivais une deuxième fois ma propre transformation...

Je m'effondrais au sol, je ne pouvais pas supporter. Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent à l'instant même au Carlisle les avaient appelés pour m'éloigner, suivit de Rosalie, et d'Alice le regard inquiet :

-_Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Edward? _Demandais Jasper, diffusant son pouvoir sur moi pour essayer de me détendre.

Je respirais un grand coup, et commençais:

_-Depuis le début, l'esprit de Bella reste fermée pour moi, je n'arrive pas a entendre ses pensées..._Tous me regardaient surpris, et leur esprit étaient plein d'imcompréhension, je continuais, _mais quand Carlisle la mordu, et que je l'ai rejoins, il se demandais pourquoi elle ne souffrais pas, et c'est la que son esprit c'est ouvert...Et j'ai ressentis toute sa souffrance!_

Personne n'arrivaient a faire une phrase, ou une question compréhensible dans leurs esprits, ils étaient tous confus.

Esmée vint s'asseoir près de moi, sa présence seule me réconfortait, pas besoin de mot, juste sa présence suffisait.

Je me décidais qu'il fallait que je m'occupe, je m'installais sur le siège près du piano, perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendais encore Bella hurler, ses cris de douleur, je ne les oublierais jamais. Ils resteront encrée en moi.

Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, les autres décidèrent d'aller chasser, ils me regardèrent tous avec un peu de mépris, et de compassion... Je m'en voulais horriblement.

J'aurais dû écouter Alice, elle avait raison! Comme si elle avait entendue mes pensées, elle vint s'asseoir près de moi:

_-Personne ne t'en veut Edward, ne te torture pas pour ce qu'il c'est passer!_

_-Mais j'aurais dû t'écouter! Elle souffre tellement!_

Elle me pris les mains, et glissait sa tête sur mon épaule. Puis elle continuait:

_-Des erreurs on en a tous fait, souviens toi!... Et c'est un mal pour un bien j'ai appelée les Denali pour qu'ils préviennent..._

_-Imagine qu'elle le prend mal!_ La coupais je.

_-Non, elle sera contente, il n'y aura plus de danger pour elle, maintenant arrête de te faire souffrir, et puis tu sais la dernière fois, j'avais raison, tu ne te l'avoue pas, mais j'avais raison! Et laisse lui le temps et ce sera réciproque!_ M'intimait elle.

Sur ce, elle ce levait, et rejoignait les autres, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Mes mains se déplaçaient toute seule sur le piano, composant une mélodie triste, mais pleine d'espoir, et d'amour.

Plus loin, j'entendais Esmée parler avec Carlisle qui sortait de la chambre, et Alice qui les avait rejoint:

_-Il est déprimé, il s'en veut! _Commençait Esmée.

_-Laisse lui le temps, c'est normal... _Continuait Carlisle.

_-Il est attaché à elle, je pense plutôt qu'il a peur qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais_...Finissait Alice.

_-Oh! _Fût le seul mot que Carlisle et Esmée ont réussi a prononcé, tandis que tout deux échangeaient un regard complice, et leur pensée fusait.

Mais mains dérapaient, laissant des fausses notes en entendant certaines de leurs pensées...

Mais ils n'avaient pas tord, cette fille m'avait retourné l'esprit, mais aujourd'hui j'avais tout gâcher. Au début je pensais sincèrement que c'était une fille comme les autres, que je réussirais à jouer un petit peu avec elle, surtout après avoir vu qu'elle ne s'intérressait pas a moi, mais maintenant, je savais que je ne voulais plus jouer...

Les jours défilaient, et je ne pouvais pas rester auprès de Bella, Carlisle me demandais de vérifier si le poison agissait toujours, vu qu'elle ne bougeait que dans son subconscient, mais a chaque fois je l'entendais crier, et je ressentais sa torture.

Le troisième jours, ne pouvant plus tenir, je décidais que même a travers sa douleur je devais être près d'elle, personne ne comprenaient pourquoi je faisais cela, mais j'en avais besoin... Pendant plusieurs heures je restais assis sur une chaise, souffrant avec elle, l'entendant crier, et pleurer des larmes sèches.

Quand tout s'arrêta.

Une délivrance pour moi mais surtout pour elle. J'appelais Carlisle, il avait pris sa journée sachant que cela faisait trois jours pour Bella, et que ce calvaire allait cesser.

_-Elle va bientôt ce réveiller... _Me disait Carlisle.

_-Bella, Bella..._Commençais je en criant, c'était plus fort que moi.

_-Ne cris pas, elle va revenir à elle dans quelques minutes!_ M'interrompait il.

C'était intenable, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait penser de moi, et si elle allait me haïr. Quand d'une voix faible, elle commençait:

-_Je suis morte? _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est mots me faisais mal, elle aurait peut être préférer être morte, alors que par ma faute, elle allait vivre éternellement!

_-Je suis désolé, je n'est pas fait attention, tout est de ma faute, je n'est pas eu le choix, et...Et... _Je ne pouvais terminer ma phrase. En faite, j'avais eu le choix, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, pas elle.

_-De quoi tu parles?_Demandait elle... _Un accident..._

Je relâchais sa main, et m'éloignais d'elle le plus possibles, j'étais au coin de la pièce, tandis qu'Esmée et Alice se rapprochaient de Bella.

J'avais peur de sa réaction, toutes les émotions possible me transperçaient telle des lames de couteau. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie, pourtant, souvent son regard portait vers moi.

J'essayais de savoir à quoi elle pensais, mais comme avant, un mur me bloquais. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle le prenait bien, petit soulagement pour moi.

Quand la porte s'ouvrait, son visage, encore une fois montrait toutes les expressions possible, et l'heure de la vérité avait sonné.

* * *

Voilaaa encore une fois ce chapitre est clos! Je sais qu'il n'a pas été tré long, je ferais mieu pour le prochain chapitre! j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plus...

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci pour toutes les reviews, et merci pour les encouragements, plus y'en a, et plus j'ai des idées, lol c'est vrai en plus, le prochain chapitre sera posté dans la semaine, je ferais le plus vite possible sans le baclé! bizz a tous et merci!

**Prochain chapitre:** _HaHa, qui est cette fameuse silhouette? vous le saurez! Bella ne suportera pas qu'on l'ai laisser souffrir, et s'enfuira, elle fera des bonne ou peut être mauvaise rencontre..._

_Des rencontres, des explication... des rapprochements, et bien plus... _


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

__

Une Bella orpheline, mais pas vraiment... Un Edwardvolage mais ce n'est qu'une image... On reprend tout!

Première fic' mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

_Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Stephenie Meyer! _

* * *

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS!**

_**EetB:** Ba juste un mot qui mfé vraiment plaisir donc merci!!!!_

_**Mimi:** Toujours aussi fidéle... vraiment sa mtouche!! hihi!! Merci pour ta review comme toujours sa fait plaisir!! Et t'inquiète j'ai compris ce que tu m'as écrit, même si c'étais pas trés clair..lol et ta raison c'est comme sa que je le vois aussi... ;-) donc voila la suite tu va enfin savoir qui est cette silhouette mdr depuis le temps! Par contre j'ai juste une question..?? Tes déprimer? Parce que tu m'as dit qu'en lisant ma fic' sa te remontait le moral... alors maintenant je fait attention a se que j'écrit pour pas que sa soit triste lol... Bon j'arrête ce looong message et ce chapitre et un peu plus long! j'ai fait des effort! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Saw:** Voila la suite j'espere que tu ne sera pas déçu de cette suite, et je pense que tu n'as pas attendu trés longtemps lol en tou cas merci pour ta review! sa fait vraiment plaisir! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Ksi:** Deux review d'un coup!! Merci c gentil... Ces compliments m'encourage et font grave plaisir!! Donc voila la suite! j'espere qu'elle te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Twilight forever:** hihi! nouvel lectrice je suis contente!! lol Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews vraiment trop gentil! Pour ce qui et de Edward qui lit dans les pensées de Bella tu comprendra plus tard dans l'histoire..je peux pas tout dévoilé sa serais pas drole aprés!! et pour la personne qui arrive, tu le sais dans ce chapitre donc je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise! bizz bye Merci et bonne lecture!_

_**Merci au personne qui m'on rajouter a leur story préférer! sa fait chaud au coeur! j'espere que cette quite vous plaira! Et désolé j'ai vu que le chapitre 5 c'était mis deux fois...Un beug... donc j'ai retirer pour mettre le vrai chapitre 6!! j'espere que j'ai pas été trop longue et qu'il ne sera pas ennuyeux dites moi ce que vous en pensez, sa mrassure lol! bizz a tous merci et bonne lecture!!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 **__: Fuite._

**PDV BELLA :**

Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pourtant il était la, hésitant…

Charlie se tenait devant moi ! Un peu différent physiquement, mais dans son regard, je voyais toujours l'hésitation qu'il avait avec moi, ne sachant jamais quoi faire…

Pourtant j'étais la quand il l'avait enterré ! J'ai vu son corps à la morgue ! La gorge nouée, des larmes auraient coulée si j'en aurais été capable .Je demandais :

_-Qui est ce ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?_ Disait l'homme étonné, et triste.

_-Charlie ?_ Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était lui…

_-Oui c'est moi ! J'aurais tellement voulu rester près de toi et te dire que j'allais bien… Mais j'aurais pu te faire du mal… Et c'est pour sa que la famille Cullen m'as proposé d'aller chez des amie a eux en Alaska, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me contrôler. Bella si tu savais…_

Je le coupais de la main.

_-Tu m'as laissée souffrir. Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu l'enfer, j'étais seule, et toi…Et toi tu…_

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je me précipitais à l'extérieur de la chambre, cherchais la sortit. Pourtant j'aurais voulue le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer tellement fort.

Je repérais la grande porte d'entrée, et courrais pour m'aérée quand Edward me retint :

_-Ne sort pas, tu pourrais commettre des choses que tu ne voudrais pas !_

_-Tu étais au courrant ?_

_-…_

_-Répond moi !_ Je hurlais.

_-Oui, je l'étais, mais on ne pouvait rien te dire ! On devait…_

Je sanglotais, je le regardais et il s'arrêtait de parler… Son visage était tordu d'une souffrance. Il se rapprocha de moi mais je reculais. Ils m'avaient tous mentit, ils m'avaient laissée dans ma souffrance, alors que je pleurais un mort qui ne l'était pas…

Je me sentais trahis, j'étais en colère. Pourtant j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon père qui m'avait manquée, mais la colère pris le dessus, et j'ouvrais la porte, je courrais dans les bois. Je comprenais à présent quand Emmett m'avait parlé de la vitesse d'un vampire quand il courrait…

Je me retournais, toujours en courrant, pour m'assurer que personne ne me suivait. Quand je me pris un arbre…

Un énorme bruit retentissait dans toute la forêt, tandis que l'arbre en question s'écroulait, brisé en deux, et que des éclats d'écorce volaient.

Même vampire, j'étais encore maladroite ! Pourtant, Rosalie m'avait parlée que depuis qu'elle était vampire, jamais elle ne tombait, qu'un vampire était gracieux. Et bien non, pas moi ! La malchance me poursuivait même après la mort !

Le vent soufflait, et une odeur alléchante titillait mon nez, je tournais ma tête en direction de cette odeur, et grimaçais quand je m'aperçus que c'était deux personnes, en randonnée. Je détournais ma tête, mais c'était plus fort que moi, mes jambes me guidaient vers ces personnes.

**PDV ALICE :**

Carlisle et Jasper essayaient de calmer, et de répondre aux questions de Charlie, qui celui-ci était déstabilisé.

Edward était assis en bas des escaliers la tête entre ses mains. Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre a observer la scène, pendant qu'Esmée était près de moi, quand un bruit énorme nous parvenait.

Tout le monde se tue, le silence régnait alors qu'une vision particulière me parvenait :

J'étais Bella, et elle sentais une odeur alléchante, elle essayait de résister, tous ce qu'elle sentais, faisait, je le sentais et mimait ses gestes à mon tour. Je savais que tout le monde me regardait sans rien comprendre, quand l'horreur se passait.

Bella se baissait, telle un félin près à bondir sur sa proie. Puis elle bondissait, tuant la première personne, je sentais le sang couler dans ma gorge, alors que ce n'était pas mes dents qui étaient en train de mordre. Elle se retournait vers le second… Mais elle n'attaquait pas. Je ressentais ses sentiments, elle essayait de résister… Puis elle s'enfuyait en courrant.

Ma vision s'arrêtait nette, et je m'effondrais au sol. Tout le monde arrivait autour de moi :

-_C'est Bella, j'ai eu une vision, sauf que celle la était différente, vraiment différente ! Je voyais ce qu'elle voyait, et je reproduisais les mêmes gestes qu'elle a faits ! J'ai même sentis le sang dans ma gorge !_

Tout le monde se raidissait. Edward pris la parole :

_-Je vais la chercher !_

-_Il est trop tard Edward ! _Intervenais je_, elle est partit. Autre chose, elle aurait pu tuer la seconde personne mais elle a résistée…_

_-C'est déjà une bonne chose,_ précisait Carlisle_. Mais ce que je n'ais pas compris, c'est ta vision. C'est la première fois qu'elle se manifeste comme cela !_

_-Ca a peut être un rapport avec le fait que je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées, maintenant qu'elle est vampire…_Insinuait Edward.

_-Possible…Je vais aller faire des recherches…_Carlisle partait en direction de son bureau, et Jasper me pris dans ses bras, diffusant des ondes apaisantes.

Edward partait en direction de la porte :

_« Sois prudent, elle se sent perdu, elle s'en veut ! »_ Disais je à Edward en espérant qu'il est entendu mes pensées. Il acquiesçait, sans se retourner, Emmett sur ses talons, et ils franchissaient la porte…

**PDV BELLA :**

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Pourquoi ça a été plus fort que moi ? J'étais un monstre !

Je courrais, mais pour aller ou ? Je sanglotais, j'aurais du écouter Edward quand il m'avait dit que j'aurais pu regretter certaines chose… Maintenant c'était trop tard, et j'avais trop honte pour retourner auprès d'eux.

J'avais tuée un être humain, moi qui à la première vu, ou odeur du sang, je tournais de l'œil.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais retrouvée devant ma maison. Je sortais des buissons et me rendais à ma porte J'avais envie d'aller dormir, et quand je me réveillerais je m'apercevrais que tout n'étais qu'un cauchemar…

Je rentrais sans faire de bruit, pourtant je savais qu'il n'y avait personne, mais j'avais cette impression d'être une voleuse.

Au moment de monter les escaliers, je me stoppais nette devant le miroir. Mes yeux ! Ils avaient changé de couleur… Ils étaient devenues rouge bordeaux, mais étant donner ce que je venais de faire, cela reflétait simplement le monstre que j'étais.

Si seulement je n'étais pas sortit de cette stupide maison. Ou tout simplement si mon réveil avait sonner vendredi, je ne serais pas dans cette situation.

Le fait d'être devenue vampire ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais ne pas réussir à ne pas tuer, ça sa me dérangeait !

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, il fallait que je retourne voir mon père…

C'est en sortant, que de nouveau, cette odeur me titillais, puis on m'attrapa par derrière, - je me laissais faire de peur de tuer à nouveau -, et on me transporta à l'intérieur de chez moi, on me déposa sur mon canapé, sans que je sache à qui j'avais à faire.

J'étais vide d'émotions, j'avais juste peur de faire a nouveau du mal. Quand je vis son visage :

_-Mike ?_ Demandais je surprise, quand la panique devenait plus fort de peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un de mon entourage.

_-Oui c'est moi !_

_-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?_ Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, pour qu'il parte vite d'ici, la tentation été trop forte.

_« résiste, résiste, résiste, le soleil, la mer, les nuages, la pluie, le sang, non, non, non, oublie, oublie… »_ Je pensais à tout sauf au sang pour ne pas succomber. Je fermais les yeux et coupais ma respiration…

Quand il reprit :

_-Ecoute, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu manques l'école et que tu ne viens plus au travail, alors je suis venu pour voir si tu allais bien…_

_-Oui… Enfin non, je suis malade, désolée j'aurais pue appelée, mais je n'ai pas de téléphone fixe, c'est contagieux, tu ne devrais pas rester ici…_

_-Sa se voit que tu n'est pas bien, tu est toute blanche, encore plus que d'habitude !_

Je voulais qu'il parte, et vite, je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps, si il savait…

**PDV EDWARD :**

Je suivais sa trace dans les bois, Emmett était rentré, car je voulais parler seul à seul avec Bella.

J'arrivais près des habitations, je priais pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait d'autre crime, quand des pensées rentaient dans ma tête :

_« Il faut qu'il parte, il faut qu'il parte…_ » Puis des images… Elles étaient floues, mais je distinguais clairement qui était cette personne.

Mike.

Oui en effet, il fallait qu'il s'en aille, et vite ! Je me dirigeais vers la maison ou j'entendais la voix de Bella…

**PDV BELLA :**

Le monstre en moi commençait à prendre le dessus, je m'étais levée. Mon esprit était embrouillé, mon instinct me disait de le tuer, tout mon corps était près pour l'action, mais mon cœur mort me faisait raisonner, et me disait de ne pas bouger.

Le regard de Mike avait changé, sûrement son instinct de survie lui disait de s'en aller, du moins de reculer…

Quand je sentis une autre odeur, je me concentrais dessus plutôt que sur l'odeur du sang de Mike.

Cette odeur m'attirait aussi, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement quand je m'aperçus de qui cela émanait.

Edward. Il était entré dans ma maison, les yeux remplis de crainte. Ils nous regardait a tour de rôle, puis il prit la parole :

_-Mike sort ! Je m'occupe d'elle, tous va bien, donc sil te plait va t'en !_

Mike fronçait les sourcils, croisant les bras. Edward essayait de ne pas montrer sa panique, mais au lieu de cela, il devenait sévère envers Mike :

_-Et pourquoi je partirais, si c'est toi qui t'occupe d'elle, il y a de quoi s'inquiété ! Après tout le mal que tu as fais aux filles, dont certaine qui se font des films… Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul avec Bella pour qu'elle aussi tombe dans ton piège…_

Edward serrait les poings et les dents. Je ne savais si c'était pour la réflexion sur les filles ou parce qu'il refusait de partir. J'intervenais :

_-Tout va bien Mike, il est venu parce que son père lui a demandé…_ Je m'arrêtais car j'étais sur le point de craquer. Je lançais des appels de détresse qu'Edward captait très bien :

Edward s'avançait vers Mike, et le ramenait vers la sortie, pendant que je me rallongeais sur le canapé, et me détendais. C'était trop dur !

Mike marmonnait à Edward _« Ne lui fait pas de mal où tu auras à faire à moi… »_ Lui-même n'était pas convaincue par ses paroles… Depuis le début de la journée, j'esquissais un premier sourire.

Je fermais les yeux de soulagement, je me sentais beaucoup mieux… Je savais qu'Edward approchait de moi, mais j'avais honte. Honte de ce que j'avais fais, et honte d'avoir sentis cette odeur de lui qui m'attirais quelques minutes avant.

_-On ne t'a pas précisé que les vampires ne dorment jamais ?_ Demandait il.

Je roulais sur le coter pour lui tourner le dos :

_-J'ai honte de moi…_

_-Je sais._ Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pour la seconde raison. _Il ne faut pas, certes tu as enlevé la vie, mais chacun d'entre nous a commis ces erreurs…_

_-Je ne tes jamais dit que j'avais tué quelqu'un ! Comment le sais tu ? _Je roulais de l'autre coter pour maintenant lui faire face. Il ne paraissait pas surpris de la couleur de mes yeux :

_-Alice, ma sœur, a des visions, elle a vécu en même temps que toi ce qu'il s'est passé…_

_-Des visions ?_ J'avais du mal à comprendre.

_-Oui, et moi je lis dans les pensées, Jasper lui peut agir sur les émotions…_

_-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que je pense en ce moment ?_

_-Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! _J'étais perdue_. Je ne perçois pas tes pensées, les tiens me reste un mystère pour moi, sauf tout à l'heure, j'entendais ta détresse, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu te retrouver…_

Je ne trouvais rien à redire.

_-Je peux te poser une question ?_ J'acquiesçais. _Tu as réussi à ne pas mordre la seconde personne et Mike, comment as-tu fait ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne peux pas te répondre, ça me répugnais déjà assez d'avoir tué une personne, alors peut être étais ce pour cela…Mais ça veut dire que tout le monde est au courant de ce que j'ai fait ?_

_-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'en veut. Comme je t'ai dit, tous le monde a fais des erreurs ! Même ton père qui était shérif !_

Je grimaçais à l'idée que la situation ce retourne, et que ce soit Charlie le criminel.

_-Une autre question…_ Je le regardais_. Juste avant que tu te…nourrisses…_ Je grimaçais une _nouvelle fois, On a entendus un énorme bruit, c'était toi ?_

Je passais ma main sur mon visage pour me cacher… Comment expliquer qu'un vampire maladroit telle que moi c'était pris un arbre en courant ?

_-Oui,_chuchotais je timidement_… Je…_ Je riais de moi honteuse_. Je me suis pris un arbre…_

Il me regardait surpris, puis il se levait et allais à la cuisine. Il riait ! J'étais vraiment vexée…

Il se calma puis revint vers moi. Je boudais :

_-Désolée… Je savais qu'étant humaine tu étais maladroite, mais je ne savais pas que sa te poursuivrais en étant vampire !_Il riait une nouvelle fois. _Pardonne moi, mais tu es vraiment une fille étrange ! Il va falloir que je te surveille !_

_-Tes venus pour te moquer de moi ?_ Je souriais malgré moi, comme on dit le rire est contagieux…

_-Non, je suis venue pour m'assurer que tu vas bien…Et que tu ne m'en veux pas…_ Il était redevenu sérieux, même très sérieux.

_-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? On a eu un accident, tu m'as sauvée, je devrais même te remercier, grâce à toi je retrouve mon père…_ Je m'arrêtais, repensant qu'il fallait que je le voie.

_-Tu veux retourner chez moi ?_ On aurait dit qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées…

J'acquiesçais, mais j'hésitais, il me regardait d'un regard protecteur, j'avais confiance, mais il ne fallait pas. Entre ce que Jessica ma raconter et Mike tout à l'heure, mieux valait se méfier. Il prit la parole :

_-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété, même si ton instinct de chasseur prend le dessus je t'en empêcherais…_

_-Merci._

On sortait de ma maison. J'avais envie de prendre son bras, j'avais peur de flancher, mais il était la, et tant qu'il sera la tout ira bien pour moi…

On se dirigeait à vitesse humaine vers les bois, quand je vis Edward se raidir. Je sentais une odeur désagréable, qui me mettait en colère, une rage en moi faisait surface. Contre qui ? Je bloquais ma respiration, ne pouvant plus supporter cette horrible odeur.

Edward lui, restait calme, je ne sais pas comment il faisait :

_-Retourne chez toi et attend moi._

_-Pourquoi ?_ Ma colère que je ne comprenais pas, était partagée avec de l'incompréhension.

_-Dépêche toi !_ Il essayait de ce contenir, mais son visage ne montrait que de l'inquiétude.

Je les sentais avant même de les voir, quand ils apparaissaient…

* * *

Voilaa ce chapitre est clos! encore et toujours j'arrête au moment ou il faut pas... lol c'est fait exprés! j'espere qu'il vous a plus!

J'ai un peu galéré avec ce chapitre... En tout cas lui est long, enfin jcrois... l'histoire a la base n'allait pas tourné comme sa... donc si vous l'aimer pas je le referé avec l'autre idée que j'avais... Comme vous voulez... En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et merci pour les reviews! sa fait toujours plaisir!

**Prochain Chapitre:** _Un conflit... Les cullen arrivent, et des il y aura de vrai retrouvaille, mais pas seulement entre Charlie et Bella... Et encore plus de rapprochement..._


	7. Chapter 7

Une Bella orpheline, mais pas vraiment... Un Edward volage mais ce n'est qu'une image... On reprend tout!

Première fic' mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

_Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

**REPONSES AUW REVIEWS!**

**_Mimi :_**_ A chaque fois que je lis tes review je rigole! Merci encore une fois c'est vraiment gentil! Et pour deviner la suite, tes forte! sisi c'est vrai!! Pour la relation d'Edward et Bella, je pense que sur ce chapitre je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, mais j'en dit pas plus hihi!! Ensuite pour le pouvoir de Bella je sais pas si tu trouvera dans ce chapitre, mais si tu le trouve pas le prochain chapitre l'expliquera... je te donne trop d'info c'est pas ce que je fais lool... Et pour finir, je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour ta maman, j'éspere qu'elle ira bien, et que toi aussi, je vais pas m'étendre ici, parce que c'est pas un endroit pour parler.. mais bon mes pensées tu sais pour qui elles sont! jte laisse à la lecture désolé du roman lol bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**EetB :** Merciii c'est gentil sa fait plaisir!! Pour ce chapitre, je pense que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, lol mais sa va m'amuser mdr et oui t'as raison, les premiers signe aparaissent...Et pour Charlie, si il n'était pas prés de Bella, c'est parce qu'il était en Alaska chez les Denali.. Donc le temps de trajet... mais j'avoue j'aurais pu le faire venir au moins le dernier jours... En tout cas merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Daph' :** la suite et pour maintenant!! lol désolé je pouvais pas te répondre avant... En tout cas merci sa fait vraiment plaisir!!! Et aussi, je pense que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts à la fin du chapitre!! lol. Bon je te laisse lire!! Merci encore, bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15 :** Lol tu es forte pour deviner la suite, du moins les personnages à venir! Merci pour ta review c'est gentil!! Et non, Jacob et Bella ne se conaisse pas, comme dans lelivre ils étaient trop petit pour avoir des souvenirs... je te laisse lire la suite!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!!_

_**So'Sow :** Hihi une nouvelle lectrice!! Bon déja Mercii pour prendre le temps de lire cette fic' sa fait vraiment plaisir, et même si 6chapitre ce n'est pas beaucoup, les lires tout d'un coup,sa veut dire (pour moi) que cette fic' n'est pas ennuyante.. Du moins j'éspére! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, sa encourage, désolée pour les fautes d'aurtographe, honte sur moi pourtant je me relis! mdr. Pour ce qui de savoir ce que je vais écrire dans le prochain chapitre, je réfléchie sur le moment à une éventualité, j'écris juste des mots clés comme sa je perd pas l'idée... En tout cas ta du courage de tout réecrir mdr parce que sa moi je pourrais pas lool. En tout cas merci c 'est vraiment gentil bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Carly :** WOUAW lol sa fait plaisir!! tu peux même pas imaginer! quand tu m'as dis "c'est quand j'ai relu ton histoire..." mon sourire il voulait plus partir lol... sa fait plaisir que tu relise encore cette histoire... Mercii pour tes compliment, pour ta review, sa encourage! Donc voila la suite je te laisse lire biee bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Irishgirl16501 :_** _Hihi une nouvelle lectrice!! sa fait trop plaisir!! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments! sa fait vraiment plaisir! Et MDR toi tu y va pas par 4 chemins mdr, "dommage que mike soit pas mort" Cette phrase elle ma tuer mdrrr bon peut être que je vais racourcir unpeu sa vie... je vais y réfléchir mdr en tout cas merci vraiment!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: **__Conflit._

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça!?

Edward se mettait devant moi, me protégeant. Qui était ce? Des loups? Impossible, les loups de ma connaissance sont trois fois plus petits! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward leur parlait:

_-Je ne l'ai pas transformée! Et de toute façon, elle serait morte si il ne l'avait pas fait!_

Silence… Je savais qu'il parlait de moi, mais pourquoi? Il reprit:

_-Non! Elle n'a rien a voir avec notre traiter! Vous auriez voulu que je la regarde mourir?_

De nouveau le silence… Puis un grondement de la part d'Edward, et ensuite de la part de la plupart des «loups».

Je me souvenais maintenant qu'Edward lisait dans les pensées, mais comment faisait il pour parler avec des loup gigantesque?

Tout d'un coup, tout s'accélérait, un des loups frappa rageusement Edward de sa patte, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arbre, griffant mon ventre au passage. Je regardais à tour de rôle, les loups, qui braquaient leurs regards sur moi, et l'endroit où Edward s'était écrasé…

Je ne le voyais nulle part… La peur s'emparait de moi, je ne pouvais pas bouger, pendant que la meute se dispersait en deux groupes.

**PDV ALICE:**

Nous étions tous réunis au salon, et Carlisle nous exposait sa théorie à propos de Bella:

_-Tout à l'heure, Alice a eu une vision un peu troublante… J'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai rassemblé le peu d'informations dont j'ai été témoin. J'en ai conclu que ta vision ne venait pas de toi, mais de Bella._

_-Elle aurait un pouvoir elle aussi?_ Demandais je, un peu déçu de moi pour avoir penser que mon pourvoir avait évoluer.

_-Ce n'est qu'une théorie…_ Précisait Carlisle.

A ce moment la, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'avais une autre vision, identique à la précédente, je me mettait debout, dans la même position que Bella.

Elle était effrayée, je l'étais aussi, elle était angoissée pour quelqu'un, et je voyais des énormes loups… Les loups garou, se rapprochaient dangereusement de Bella. Pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas? Quand ceux-ci fonçaient droit sur elle!

Ma vision se stoppait, et je me rasseyais, puis tombais à la renverse, mais Rosalie fût assez rapide pour me rattraper avant que je ne heurte le sol.

Au même moment, Jasper revint à lui, sa respiration était à la fois forte et rapide. Il prit la parole:

_-J'ai ressentis les émotions de Bella…_

-_Et moi,_ commençais je, _j'ai vu ce qu'elle voyait, comme tout à l'heure. Elle avait peur pour quelqu'un…_

_-Pour Edward,_ affirmait Jasper. _Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui faisait encore plus peur..._

_-Les loups garou, ils sont là-bas, et ils ont attaqués Bella, et sûrement Edward._ Je ne me rendais pas compte de la graviter des choses jusqu'à ce que ces mots sorte de ma bouche.

_-Où est elle?_ Demandait Charlie, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

_-Je ne sais pas, je ne voyais que la route, et un peu plus loin les bois, rien d'autre à part une boite à la lettre beige…_

_-Est-ce que tu as vu un nid d'oiseau en bois près de la boîte aux lettres?_

_-Oui…_

_-Elle est devant notre maison,_ éludait Charlie.

Tout le monde courrait dans les bois. On suivait Charlie…

**PDV BELLA:**

Un des loups fonçait droit sur moi, me faisant valser jusqu'à ce que ma camionnette arrête ma chute. Plus loin j'entendais des grondements, des claquements de dents.

Je m'étais pas aperçue que des éclats de verre, provenant des vitres de ma voiture, avaient transpercés ma peau, trop occupée à essayer de repérer Edward à travers les feuillages des bois, mais je n'apercevais ni lui ni ces loups.

Une voiture arrivait. C'est en faisant crisper ses pneus qu'elle s'arrêtait. Un homme descendait avec difficulté de la voiture en chaise roulante. C'était Billy… Il me dévisageait, surpris, puis grondait à tous les loups de revenir sans faire de dégât! Ma tétanie ne partait pas pour autant.

Etait ce ses chiens de compagnie? Un des loups qui était près de moi, gronda, et Billy reprit comme si il comprenait ce qu'il disait:

_-Elle ne me fera pas de mal, regarde la elle a peur, je suis sur qu'elle ne sait même pas qui vous êtes! Jacob, sil te plait laisse la, elle est peut être comme eux maintenant, mais il doit y avoir une raison, et puis… C'est la fille de Charlie…_

Le chien dénommé Jacob se recula. Les autres suivaient. Je regardais Billy, le remerciant du regard. Mais comment pouvait il penser que je n'étais pas dangereuse? Je l'étais! Même si sont odeur ne me disait rien du tout… Temps mieux!

Billy rappelait ensuite un dénommé Sam, qui revenait peu de temps après. Ils boitait, un autre loup, sur ses talons, saignait des babines, et un autre, soulevait sa patte blessée.

Une odeur familière me parvenait, ainsi qu'au loups, qui eux se plaçait devant Billy, tête baisser retroussant leurs babines, montrant une belle ligner de dents pointue.

Je les voyais de loin. Ils arrivaient rapidement à mon niveau, Charlie me serrait dans ses bras:

-_Bella, est ce que sa va? Tu n'as rien?_ Dans se bras, ma tension et mes angoisses disparaissaient, j'avais eu peur de ne plus le voir…

_-Oui papa tout va bien!_

Il s'éloignait un peu de moi pour me dévisager:

_-Non, tu ne vas pas bien du tout! Regarde ces griffures, et toutes ces égratignures…_

_-Je ne sens presque rien…_

Je me retournais vers le reste de la famille Cullen, qui eux, étaient sur leur défensive, quand Billy reprenait difficilement parole:

_-Char...Charlie?_

Billy roulait jusqu'à Charlie, non sans que le dénommer Jacob le retienne en se plaçant devant lui, mais une petite tape sur le museau -qui ne lui a sûrement pas fait mal- suffise pour qu'il le laisse passer.

_-Billy_, articulait difficilement Charlie_, je crois que je dois des excuses a tout le monde, vous m'avez cru mort pendant deux ans, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, aujourd'hui je me contrôle, mais au début…_

_-Où est Edward? _Demandait Emmett, tandis que je sentais l'angoisse revenir.

_-Ici!_ La voix était à peine audible, mais je reconnaissais sa voix, malgré qu'elle soit faible, je me sentais soulager…

Alice accourrait vers lui avec Esmée, pour le soutenir, je voyais le reste de la famille Cullen en position de défense, au cas où les évènements dégénèreraient…

Mon corps se brisait en mille morceaux quand je vis dans l'état ou Edward était, il n'avait pratiquement plus de haut, il avait des traces de sang partout sur le corps, et il marchait avec difficulté.

Tout ceci était de ma faute… Quand Jasper vit Edward celui-ci gronda bruyamment, faisant agiter toute la meute. Il ne fallait pas que sa recommence:

_-Je sais que tout ceci est de ma faute, pardonne moi Edward, à cause de moi tu es…_Commençais je sans pouvoir finir la fin de ma phrase, _mais sil vous plait, ne vous battez pas…_

Je me sentais vraiment ridicule, tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Je n'aurais pas due parler, leurs regards persistaient, ce qui eu le don de m'énerver:

_-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!!_ Je fronçais les sourcils.

Tout le monde secouait leurs tête, tandis qu'Esmée et Alice déposait Edward sur le sol:

_-Emmené le chez moi, il sera mieux qu'ici._ Intervenait Charlie. Le «chez moi» me faisait un drôle d'effet, un courant chaud me traversait de l'intérieur. J'avais retrouvée mon père, à lui seul, il faisait ma famille. J'en oubliais presque les chiens géants.

Billy leur ordonnaient de rentrer à la réserve, et qu'il les rejoindrait dans peu de temps…

On arrivait en fin de journée, les retrouvailles entre mon père et Billy avait été très touchante, on aurait presque dit un petit couple… Cette pensée me faisait rire, mais ils étaient si proche avant, que je comprenais c'est retrouvaille.

Carlisle été rester un peu plus longtemps que les autres pour voir si tout allait bien chez Edward, et qu'il n'avait rien de casser, pour ensuite rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Billy était repartit peu de temps après Carlisle, il l'avait promis aux loups garou. Il m'avait expliquée leur légende, et le pacte fait avec les Cullen. Je comprenais tout à présent.

J'étais en train de faire le peu de vaisselle que Billy avait fait quand Charlie arrivait prés de moi:

_-Ca va aller Bella? Tu m'en veux toujours?_

_-Non Charlie,_ Je lui faisais face, _tu m'as manquée_, je le pris dans mes bras, en ressentant encore se courant d'air chaud à travers moi, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit la.

_-Je dois rejoindre les Cullen, ils voulaient me parler… De quelque chose…_

_-De quoi?_

_-… De… Mon retour…_

Il cherchait une excuse. Il était encore pire que moi pour mentir, mais je savais qu'un complot se faisait derrière mon dos, tout à l'heure Carlisle me disait qu'il devait parler à son fils, qui celui-ci souriait toujours étendu son mon canapé, et maintenant mon père…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Charlie disparaissait, en me déposant un baiser sur ma joue, avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Je soupirais et je rejoignais Edward toujours étendu, les yeux fermer:

_-On ne t'a pas précisé que les vampires ne dorment jamais ?_

Il ouvrait un œil, en faisant un sourire éclatant, je continuais:

_-Tu n'est plus vraiment blesser à ce que je vois…_

_-On va dire que je guéri vite_. Il s'asseyait tapotant la place à coter de lui, je m'asseyais à l'extrémité du canapé, ce qu'il remarqua:

_-Tu crois à ces rumeurs?!_

_-Après le discourt de Jessica, puis de Mike…_ Je n'osais même pas le regarder. Pourtant des tas de questions me travaillaient, j'ouvris la bouche en lui faisant face mais il parla en premier:

-_Tout est faux! J'ai entendu tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire, ce qui ma énervé, mais je ne lui ai jamais fait d'avance, c'est elle qui venait vers moi… _J'allais ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche mais il reparla en premier:

-_Si je lui ai toucher le bras, c'est parce qu'elle a des pensées qui me font mal au crâne, même quand j'essai de faire taire toutes les voix, sa voix résonne encore tellement elle pense fort, je n'aime pas vraiment cette personne, elle est mauvaise… Et pour Mike, il est jaloux tout simplement!_

_-Hé! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées! Mais au passage, tu es méchant de faire espérer Jessica…_

_-Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, juste tu es facile à cerner… Et elle a dit que tu étais ringarde…_

_-Bon d'accord tu as carte blanche!_ Je souriais, son regard me transperçait quand celui-ci me rendait mon sourire, je détournais mon regard, en essayant de comprendre les émotions qui me chamboulaient…

_-Tu sais tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi,_ je le regardais de nouveau… _D'habitude, je ne parle à personne d'autre qu'au membre de ma famille, mais avec toi je dis tout ce que je pense, comme maintenant, je te dis sa alors que j'aurais préférer le garder pour moi…_ Son visage montrait de l'étonnement; il fonçait les sourcils…

Je ne relevais pas, j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées, je voyais une autre facette d'Edward, celui qu'il était en ma présence.

_-Je t'ais gênée, pardonne moi._ S'excusait il.

_-Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance, mais une petite voix me dit de faire attention…_

_-Fais la taire!_ Il était devenu très sérieux, petit à petit il s'était rapproché de moi, mais étrangement sa ne me dérangeait pas, il replaçait un mèche de me cheveux, sans toucher ma peau, mais j'aurais voulus qu'il me touche, juste pour sentir son contact…

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je secouais la tête, et je me levais précipitamment. Il me retint par le poignet. Il me relâchait aussi vite, mais je ne voulais qu'il me lâche…

Il se levait a son tour, se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, ma respiration se coupais, et j'avais légèrement envie de tombée à la renverse. J'aurais été humaine, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, commençais à rapprocher sa main de mon visage pour ensuite caresser ma joue. Son contact tiède, me faisait du bien, j'en frissonnais presque. Puis, il se rasseyait:

_-Tu avais un cil sur ta joue._

IMBECILE! Je suis une imbécile! À quoi est ce que j'avais pensé? Qu'il m'embrasserait? J'avais honte, horriblement honte!

_-Bella?_ Je le regardais cachant mon sourire_, respire!_

_-Je reviens,_ disais je, toujours honteuse, lui arborait un éblouissant sourire…

Je lui tournais le dos en fermant très fort les yeux, et je m'insultais par pensées. Je marchais toujours les yeux fermés, pour effacer les pensées débile que j'avais eu.

_-Attention…_ Trop tard je m'étais pris le mur. _Tu marchais les yeux fermer ou quoi?_ Il cachait son rire, plus honteuse que moi c'était impossible. Je montais rapidement pour me rafraîchir.

**PDV EDWARD:**

J'étais mort de rire, une fois qu'elle était au premier, je ne me retenais plus pour rigoler, l'effet que je voulais faire avait marché!

J'aurais pu l'embrasser, et je le voulais, je savais qu'elle se serait laisser faire, mais chaque chose en son temps… Je voulais d'abord qu'elle me voie comme je la vois, qu'elle ressent ce que j'éprouvais, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, j'y arriverais...

* * *

Voilà!! Pour une fois je n'ai pas coupé méchamment!! Ou la là je suis gentille lol…

Bon j'espère que cette suite vous auras plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter, sa fait toujours plaisir! Désolé pour le résumé du prochain chapitre, mais c'est un peu difficile…

_Juste j'ai vu sur le sit de Stephenie Meyer, Une personne parler du tome 4. Il a dit sa: "**Stephenie Meyer à écrit un grand final éblouissant à une histoire d'amour épique..."** Donc voila je le partage avec vous, même si sa vous interresse pas lol on sait jamais!! _

**Prochain chapitre:** _Un mois on passé… Des rapprochements toujours des rapprochements… Peut être d'autres dérapages… Pour Bella, sa vie va changer. Un petit voyage est prévu…_


	8. Chapter 8

Ils se rencontre, ils s'apprécient, mais il se tourne autour sans se dire ce qu'il ressente... le résumé à changer je sais... mais l'histoire change aussi donc... Bonne lecture!

Première fic', mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

_Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Mimi :**_ _Comme toujours je te dis MERCI!! vraiment tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, et toujours sourrire lol. Donc pour le pouvoir de Bella pour une fois tu as tord mdrr enfin ya un petit peu de sa, mais je l'explique dans ce chapitre...Pour Edward, c'est vrai il veut qu'elle tombe accro à lui, ce qui va biensur arrivé lol mais dans mon chapitre, ils von un peu galéré lol Pour les déclaration et le premier baiser...Sa yé presque, tu comprendra toi même lool et t'inquiète pas je suis aussi fler bleue, sisi c'est vrai!! Tu n'est pas toute seule! Et puis merci pour tout tes compliments!! Tu vois je n'allais pas posté ce chapitre ce week end j'allais attendre, mais comme tu m'as demander, alors je le post Rolala j'suis croo gentille mdr donc voila!! Bon allez je te laisse lire en tout cas merci d'être toujours au rdv! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:** Merciiiii sa fait vrament plaisir!! une nouvelle revieweuse en plus!! hihi! MERCI de tes compliment et je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise!! Pour le faux bisous, c'était l'effet rechercher mdr je suis contente que sa ai marché! Donc voila la suite, je te laisse lire! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!!_

_**Julie:** Merci pour ta review, tes compliments, sa fait plaisir que tu aime!! donc merci! jte laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:** MERCIII!! sa fait super plaisir, que sa te plaise, que tu aime, donc merci pour ta review c'est gentil!! Ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'es pas fidéle, je comprendrais, lol pour moi tant que tu aime, que tu lise, et ktu me dise de temps en temps ce que tu en pense, surtout quand ya des choses que tu n'aime pas, (parce que c'est sa qui fait progresser) moi sa me va!! En tout cas merci sa fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**EetB:** MDRRRR!! tu me fais trop rire!! En tout cas MERCI! et je suis désolé que tu n'as pas pu critiquer... Autant pour moi lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review, tu peux pas savoir comment elle m'as fait plaisir et rire!! Et merci de reviewer chaque fois... Sa encourage! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** Voila la suite!! j'espere que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres.. Merci de reviewer a chaque fois sa boost pour ecrir la suite donc merci!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_J'explique... Ce qui est en gras, ce sont des souvenirs... et ce qui est écrit normalement, ba c'est ce qui ce passe en temps normale... Donc voila bizz bye et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**_: A cœur ouvert._

**Un mois c'était écoulé depuis mon… Meurtre. Depuis, je n'avais pas rechutée, c'était dur, certes, mais j'avais une famille pour me soutenir. Il y avait des jours, ou mon corps réclamait du sang humain, même en étant loin d'eux. **

**Je m'aventurais rarement en ville, on ne sait jamais… Quand ces crises arrivaient, Edward m'emmenait dans les bois, dans une réserve naturel, ou je pouvais me défouler…**

**Je n'étais pas retourné au lycée, trop dangereux pour moi. Carlisle m'avais couvert, étant docteur, et le meilleur de Forks, qui croirait qu'il faisait des faux papiers?**

**Et maintenant c'était les grandes vacances. Plus de visite surprise de Mike, ou de Jessica. La plupart du temps Alice me prévenait, et j'avais le temps de partir, mais il y a eu d'autre fois où je n'avais pas le choix, même si je ne répondais pas, Jessica se permettait de rentrer… Charlie devait se cacher à la maison, mais la plupart du temps il restait avec Carlisle…**

**A chaque visite, la tentation était forte, mais peu de temps après, Edward arrivait, il m'était d'une grande aide…**

**Après avoir parler longuement avec Carlisle, et fait des test: Qui consistait à ce que je me place loin, et essayer de faire passer des images à quelqu'un d'entre eux, il m'avait dit que j'avais un pouvoir, celui de communiquer avec seulement un vampire qui a un pouvoirs aussi. Selon son pouvoir, comme par exemple celui d'Edward, je lui parle et lui envoi des images qui reste flou dans ses pensées, Alice elle, voie et entend tous ce que je veux lui dire, et Jasper ressens ce que je veux lui faire ressentir. Bref pour moi c'était inutile, sauf en cas de danger.**

**Jessica, au fur et à mesure, ne venait plus, Edward me disait qu'elle m'en voulais de lui avoir voler **_**«son Edward».**_** Il s'amusait à me dire chaque pensée de celle-ci, comme si il voulait me rendre jalouse. **_**«Elle a dit que j'étais horriblement beau»**_** ou encore **_**«Elle ma toucher les fesses»**_**, mais je ne faisais pas attention, et heureusement qu'il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées, le pauvre, je m'en prenais a lui au lieu de m'en prendre à Jessica.**

**Je savais pertinemment que les pensées, et gestes de Jessica énervait plus Edward que moi-même, ce qui m'amusait, je ne me laissais pas prendre à son jeu. Et le pire c'était quand je demandais ce qu'avait pensé Mike pour qu'il ait l'envie subite qu'il parte. Je cachais souvent mon sourire face à ses réactions, car il me répondait toujours doucement et rapidement, sûrement en espérant que je n'entende pas:**

_**-Il a dit que tu étais jolie, que si je n'étais pas dans tes pattes tout le temps, il aurait essayé de te draguer, il a même pensée à une tentative d'évasion avec toi… **_**Avait il dit d'une traite. Après ses paroles, je me retournais souvent pour ne pas sourire devant lui. Ses expressions ne montraient que de la jalousie. Il niait, pourtant c'était flagrant. Et je m'en suis amusé une fois, en disant:**

_**-C'est vrai que si il n'avait pas été une menace pour moi…**_** Mais je n'étais pas aller loin, parce que je voyais que je l'avais blesser…**

**Depuis la dernière fois, où, j'avais malencontreusement cru que monsieur allait m'embrasser, je ne montrais pas mes émotions en sa présence. Surtout après m'être rendue compte le soir, que si tout le monde était partit, c'était fait exprès pour qu'on reste ensemble tout les deux seul.**

**Mais, sous mon air faussement vexer, j'avais été contente. Le plus bizarre, c'était les messes basses entre Edward et Alice. Je savais qu'elle lui parlait à travers ses pensées en le disputant voyant les expressions de son visage, mais jamais Edward n'a voulu m'en parler.**

**J'étais proche de lui, mais je savais qu'il me considérait comme une petite sœur qu'il protège, il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais ses gestes parlaient d'eux même. Après ce fameux soir, je ne voulais plus le considérer comme "plus qu'un ami".**

_-Bella, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour divaguer comme ça dans tes pensées en te coupant du monde?_

Je secouais la tête, m'interrompant dans ma rêverie. Rosalie se tenait devant moi, croisant les bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres:

_-Tu était encore en train de pensée à mon frère, avoue!?_ Demandait elle.

_-Non! Je ne pensais à rien du tout!_ Me défendais je souriante.

Elle partait dans des petits éclats de rire, puis elle reprenait:

_-Quand tu étais humaine, tu parlais en dormant? Parce que crois moi quand je te dis que j'ai suivie tes rêveries…Du moins, la dernière partie._

Elle me regardait en haussant un de ses sourcils. Je capitulais, mais je lui fis promettre de ne rien dire, surtout à Edward, et de cacher ses pensées, du moins de ne pas pensée à cela en sa présence.

Elle acceptait en m'aidant à me relever. Avec Rosalie et Alice, je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance**. Elles avaient insister pour m'acheter une nouvelle voiture, il y a une semaine, après que j'ai, ou plutôt qu'on m'ais projeter sur ma voiture, mais je ne voulais pas une voiture trop rapide comme celle de Rosalie. Au final je me suis retrouvée avec une Audi A4, noir, très classe…**

Alice nous rejoignait en sautillant un grand sourire sur son magnifique visage:

_-Rosalie, j'ai besoin de toi pour que je me décide des tenues que je vais mettre pour demain, tu viens?_

Alice regardait avec inssistance Rosalie quand je pris la parole:

_-Tu ne veux pas de mon avis? … Vous me préparez un complot, je commence a être habituer maintenant, c'est quoi?_ Je regardais mes deux sœurs l'une après les autres, Rosalie haussait les épaules, et Alice me regardait perplexe:

_-Aliiiice?_Avant que je ne puisse formuler une phrase, les deux filles étaient parties en courant vers leur maison, me laissant seule dans leur jardin.

Je grommelais dans ma barbe, en me rallongeant dans l'herbe, regardant dans le ciel. Je replongeais dans mes pensées:

**Je faisais souvent des bras de fer avec Emmett, qui savait pertinemment que j'allais gagner, j'étais une nouvelle née, mais pour lui, il ne pouvait pas perdre contre une fille, alors on recommençais, et recommençais… J'étais un défi. Jusqu'à ce que je me laisse faire, juste pour lui faire plaisir.**

**Mais étant mauvaise actrice, Edward et Jasper n'échappaient pas à mon petit jeu, et ils s'étaient jetés sur Emmett. Esmée avait pris la parole, pour que ses garçons arrêtent ces chamailleries. Vraiment, tous des mauvais perdant!!**

**Un autre soir, j'étais dans ma chambre, et Edward m'avais rejoins, il s'était assis sur mon lit, et j'avais posée ma tête sur ses genoux. Il me caressait les cheveux, et il m'avait posé une question qui m'avait troublée:**

**-**_**Bella?**_** J'ouvrais mes yeux et le regardait, **_**est tu heureuse?**_** Je m'étais redressée pour lui faire face.**

_**-Oui, pourquoi cette question?**_** Mais jamais je n'ais eu de réponse.**

_-Tu repenses encore à cette question? Elle ta autant perturbé que sa? _Je sursautais Edward se tenait allongé à coter de moi, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, même vampire, je me laissais encore me faire surprendre.

_-Non, pourquoi cette question? _Je savait déjà ce qu'il allait me dire, mais comme toujours je niais, en me maudissant pour encore parler, sans même dormir…

_-Tu parles, comme toujours…_

_-Je ne suis pas normale… _C'était vrai, j'étais un vampire bizarre.

_-Pourquoi?_Il avait tourné sa tête vers moi avec un petit sourire, il savait très bien pourquoi je disais cela, il reprit pour me le rappeler,oh! _à part le fait que quand tu cours tu te prends des arbres, que t'arrive à te couper du monde comme lorsque tu dors, et tu parle sans t'en rendre compte…Je crois que j'ai fais le tour…Ah Non, j'allais oublier le plus important, quand tu chasse, et que tu cours après ta proie, elle meurt avant que tes dents ne se plante dans sa chaire, car tu la percute sans le faire exprès…_ Il rigolait franchement face à la dernière constatation qu'il venait dire, juste pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas normal.

_-C'est pas drôle, boire le sang d'un animal mort, bien que sa me facilite la tâche, n'est pas vraiment excellent…_

_-Oui, surtout qu'après ça, tes de mauvaise humeur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, sa amuse Emmett, et c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Et puis, je te servirais à quoi moi, si tu n'avais pas toutes ces maladresses?_

Je n'aimais pas quand il me disait cela, j'avais l'impression qu'il restait avec moi plus par obligation, que parce qu'il le voulait:

_-Tu n'est pas obliger de rester avec moi si tu ne le veux pas!_ Rétorquais je un peu vexer.

Il m'attrapa, pour me placer à moitié sur lui.

_-Si je reste avec toi, c'est parce que je le désir!_ Une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux, je me sentais apaisée mais aussi stressé.

**PDV EDWARD:**

Elle me regardait, et une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux, j'aurais aimé que son cœur bat pour qu'il me renseigne sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais avec elle je ne pouvait vraiment rien savoir, son cœur ne battait plus, donc je ne savais pas si elle était stressée, et son esprit me restait fermer, donc je ne pouvais pas la mettre à l'aise et savoir ce qu'elle pensait, je savais seulement quand elle avait peur, car elle-même sans s'en rendre compte, elle me transmettait des images.

Elle rapprochait son visage du mien.

Tous ce que j'avais espéré pendant un mois, arrivait enfin. Je voulait, qu'elle se rende compte de quel sentiment j'avais pour elle, et qu'elle les ressente aussi à son tour, je voulais que ce soit elle qui m'embrasse, ce qu'Alice et Emmett ne comprenaient pas. Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était ne pas la bousculer.

Elle fixait pendant un court instant mes lèvres, un sourire se dessinait sur les siennes, elle était tellement jolie. Elle était le cœur que je n'avais plus. Elle me faisait avancer, et les jours avec elle défilait trop vite à mon goût.

Elle se rapprochait encore, et souffla… Pourquoi elle s'était reculée?

_-Tu avais une petite araignée sur ta joue…_

**PDV BELLA:**

VENGEANCE!!! Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps. Etant rancunière, il fallait que je me venge de la dernière fois.

Mais ce qui arrêtait mon envie de rire bruyamment, c'est quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne m'avait pas repoussé… Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas repoussé?

Il plaçait sa tête sur sa main, de façon à ce qu'elle soit surélevée, et moi je regardais les nuages, il me souriait:

_-Je l'aurais senti si une araignée était sur moi…_

_-Et moi j'ai appris récemment que les vampires ne perdent ni leur cheveux ni leur cils…_ Oups! C'était sortit tout seule, maintenant il va savoir que c'était par vengeance…

Il soupirait, secouant sa tête d'un air réprobateur, et ce replaçait dans la même position que moi.

_-Si je suis venu te voir ce soir, c'était pour te dire que dans la nuit on va partir…_

_-Ou ça?_ Demandais je.

_-Sur une île privée, dans le Pacifique. Carlisle l'avait acheté pour Esmée, non seulement parce qu'elle aimait la mer, mais aussi parce que c'était la période de sa transformation, donc Carlisle voulait faciliter les choses pour Esmée, et il a pensé à cette île, elle appartenait au Volturi avant, mais Carlisle leur a racheté._

Mes yeux brillaient, je regardais Edward comme une enfant toute excitée. Le soleil auquel je n'avais plus le droit, allait enfin réapparaître dans ma vie…

_-Mais il n'y aura pas des gens?_ Question stupide…

_-Bella, ça ne serait pas une île privée si il y avait des gens!_

_-Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une idiote, je sais, je le suis, mais arrête._

_-Tu n'es pas une idiote, et si je te regarde, c'est parce je ne pensais pas que ton visage puisse être encore plus jolie que…_ Il s'arrêtait de parler, surpris par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche_. Je recommence, tu détint sur moi parfois tu sais?_

Les phrases dans ce genre, je les entendais de plus en plus souvent, il me disait que ce n'était pas fait exprès, même si je soupçonnais l'inverse, mais ces phrases me faisaient plaisir.

Il se relevait et me tendait ses mains pour me relever aussi. Nous marchions en direction de sa maison, maintenant que je ne dormais plus, et que Charlie passait presque tous son temps avec Carlisle et Esmée, je n'avais plus trop besoin de rentrer à la maison, sauf pour prendre des affaires, et quand mon père voulait rester un peu avec moi.

A peine arriver à l'intérieur, Rosalie m'enlevait et m'emmenait dans la chambre d'Alice. Edward protesta quelque chose de pas très compréhensible, mais cela n'arrêta pas la lancer de Rosalie.

Arriver dans la chambre, des sacs étaient disposer un peu partout regrouper en trois partie. Voyant mon regard perplexe, Alice m'expliquait:

-_Tous ces sacs sont pour Rosalie, ceux la pour moi, et ceux la sont pour toi!_

_-Mais Alice quand est ce que tu es aller acheter tout ça?_

_-Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on est rentré!_ Me dit fièrement Rosalie.

_-Mais pourquoi m'avoir acheter tous ces vêtements?_

_-Tu n'as plus aucun vêtement de plage! On a remédier à tous ça, surtout que maintenant Edward ta dit où on partait… _Répondait Alice

_-C'était sa! Je savais que vous complotiez quelque chose!_

Elles rigolaient toutes les deux en se regardant l'air de rien. Après cette minute de bavardage, on passait toutes les trois au essayage. Elles avaient acheté des vêtements légers, mais surtout des maillots de bain… Très sexy, et qui devait coûter très cher! Mais Alice et Rosalie m'engueulaient à chaque fois que je protestais, deux contre une, je préférais me résoudre à accepter leurs cadeaux, et je les remerciais.

A la fin de nos défiler entre filles, car selon Alice, sa devait rester un secret pour nos hommes jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sur place, Edward m'appela pour que je le rejoigne dans sa chambre.

En sortant de la chambre, je croisais Emmett, qui été surexcité par ce voyage:

_-Dis moi Bella, j'ai un défi à te lancer!_

_-Encore! Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un bras de fer?!_

_-Non, non! Mais ici, on ne chasse que des animaux de la forêt,_ il se frottait les mains_, ici j'aime les ours, mais là bas, il y a des requins! Des requins blancs! C'est sa mon défi!_

Il bougeait dans tous les sens, tandis que moi, je devenais de plus en plus blanche:

-_Et oh! Bella? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des requins?_

Je le regardais:

_-Désolé Emmett, je ne relève pas se défi!_ Disais je d'une voix à peine audible, et pas très rassurer.

_-Ok! T'inquiète petite sœur, il ne t'approcherons pas, il seront à moi! Bon je vais aller voir Jasper pour voir si il accepte…_ Il me donna une tape dans le dos qui me fis bondir en avant, en rigolant, il rejoignait Jasper, qui celui-ci était retourné voir Alice dans sa chambre.

Edward se retrouvait à mes côtés, et il me guidait vers sa chambre:

_-Alors comme ça, tu as peur des requins?_

_-Oui, ils sont gros, avec des dents pointues, et ils sont moches…_ Commençais je à énumérée.

Il rigolait encore une fois de moi, je fronçais les sourcils:

_-Moque toi de moi, mais quand un d'eux viendra te manger, je viendrais pas te secourir!_

_-Désolée, mais tu es presque invincible, et les requins te font encore peur… Bon j'arrête!_ Il reprenais son sérieux_, Emmett aurait bien demander à Carlisle, car je sui sur qu'il aurait accepter, mais comme ils ne viennent pas…_

_-Pardon? Aucun d'entre eux ne viennent avec nous?_

_-Tu sais, Carlisle travail, Esmée reste avec Carlisle, et ton père retourne le temps de notre voyage chez les Denali, je soupçonne même qu'il est trouver une compagne! Et puis on a presque tous plus de cinquante ans… Au moins, pendant notre voyage, il n'y aura aucun humain, donc tu n'auras pas à te faire du souci et tu pourras vivre tranquillement. Seul les arbres seront ton ennemie!_

Premièrement tout le monde sera en couple, sauf moi et Edward vu que se n'est pas "officiel".

Deuxièmement mon père à une compagne!???? Passons…

Troisièmement, il y aura pleins d'arbre! C'est déjà sur, je ne m'aventurerais pas dans la jungle!

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais aucun arbre t'attaquer!_

_-Je te fais confiance, mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de "mais"…_

Il caressait ma joue, et passait son autre main sur ma nuque. Cette fois il n'était pas passez par quatre chemins, notre relation allait peut-être être officiel… Ses lèvres n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, j'eu à peine le temps de sentir sa lèvre inférieur sur la mienne que:

_-Eh Edward, Jasper a accepté mon défi tu… Ne… Voudrais… Pas… Oups! Je m'en vais…_ Emmett nous avait interrompu en rentrant dans la chambre comme une furies.

Je pinçais mes lèvres pour qu'elle ne forme plus qu'une ligne droite en baissant la tête, tandis qu'Edward collait son front au mien en tournant la tête vers son frère avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Emmett repartit aussitôt, nous laissant seul, avec un silence pesant. Edward s'écartait de moi me relevant le menton, haussant ses sourcils, vraiment trop mignon comme ça!

_-Sa va?_ Demandait il, j'étais gênée, très gênée, mais son regard m'apaisait.

_-Oui sa va…_

Une voix familière m'appelait:

-_Bella! Viens me dire au revoir!_

C'était Charlie. Edward embrassait mon front, résigné, avec un soupir de nous deux, il me conduisait à l'extérieur en me tenant la taille, j'aperçue Rosalie donnant une tape sur la tête d'Emmett qui lui avait décrite la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre, celle-ci n'attendait que ça, et son mari venait de tout couper.

Alice, elle, sautillais sur place regardant Jasper qui lui, souriait à Edward, Esmée, nous regardait à tour de rôle tenant fort la main de Carlisle…

Tout le monde était au courant de ce que Emmett avait vu, et le destin avait fait que moi et Edward n'avions pas pu nous embrasser.

**PDV EDWARD & BELLA.**

Pour une fois que c'était vraiment nos intention…

* * *

Voila fin de ce chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous auras plus!! Il ne sont toujours pas officielement ensemble, mais l'intention y était mdr je suis méchante!! hihi et j'aime sa!!

Lol bon en tout cas merci à toutes les lectrices! à celle qui reviewe lol et celle aussi qui ne reviewe pas... c'est gentil de lire donc merci!

**Prochain Chapitre :** _Le prochain chapitre, il n'y aura pas d'action particulière, juste il y aura pour Bella le voyage, la plage, les arbres et Edward!_

_Ils vont partir tous les six (Edward bella, Emmett Rosalie, Jasper Alice) Sur leur île... Je n'en dit pas plus... _


	9. Chapter 9

Ils se rencontres, ils s'apprécient, mais ils se tourne autour sans se dire ce qu'ils ressentes. Le résumé a changer je sais, mais l'histoire change donc...

Première fic' mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Mimi:**_ _Ptdrr a non vraiment jte kiff la vie de moi tu déchire! mdrr tu ma achever avec ta review! j'ai cru j'allais mourir! lol Bon redevenons serieuse.. hrm hrm... Déja je veux pas que tu me boude! snif sa me rend triste même si j'étais morte de rire lol je veux pas tu me boude! et je me suis rattraper sur ce chapitre! juré! Les fleurs bleues reviens en force lol. Merci de tes compliments sa ma booster pour la suite. Aprés avoir lu ta review... les idées on fusé dans mon esprit! alors dit toi que si tu aime ce chapitre... c'est en grde partie grace à toi! Bon pour la compagne de Charlie elle viendra pas ti suite.. d'abord les petites vacance lol. Pour Edward et Bella je pense vraiment pas que tu sera décu pour ce chapitre y'a beaucoup de petite fleurs ds celui la! juste pour me rattraper...si tu me boude encore aprés la c'est moi ki te boudera mdr... Bon jte raconte pas tout je te laisse lire! juste une ptite chose... Pourquoi tu ne fait pas une histoire? Moi aussi je pourrais bouder comme sa lol bon aller bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:** Une nouvelle lectrice hihi sa fait plaisir! Donc tout d'abord, je te remerciiie vraiment pour tes compliments... sa fat chaud au coeur et sa motive! Donc voila le nouveau chapitre tous frais écrit! j'éspere que tu l'aimeras... Mais comme je l'ai dit, y'a pas vraiment d'action forte... juste des rapprochement... enfin je te laisse lire parce sinon c'est pas drol bizz bye merci et bonne lecture!_

_**Magalieee:** Ba tout simplement un grand MERCI! des petit mots qui touche directement le coeur sa fait vraiment plaisir donc merci! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Carly:** MDR! comme je l'ai dit j'aime être méchante parce que aprés vous me faite rire! ta review m'as VRAIMENT fait rire tu déchire lol Donc oui... comme j'ai eu beaucoup de plainte, de les avoir coupé... Je me suis rattrapé aprés je ne raconte pas sinon c'est pas drole! Merci pour ta review, et tes compliment c'est vraiment gentil bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:** MDR! tu mfais trop rire mdr t'inquiète tu n'es pas la seule a te plaindre mdr mais OUI c'est fait expré loool et au moment même ou j'écris ces mots jss encore mdr... Lol mais promis je me rattrape dans ce chapitre! Comme sa plus personne ne me boudera! merci pour ta review c gentil! bon jten dit pas plus jte laisse lire! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** Lol tu es la premiere qui ne se plin pas et qui ne boude pas mdr Alors merci c'est gentil de tes compliments et de ta review... j'espere que la suite te plaira aussi! merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Julie:** Wouaw merci c'est gentil des petits mot qui me vont droit au coeur, et qui encourage! donc je te dit un GRAND merci! je te laisse lire la suite..bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Theriel:** Lol Emmett je pense que tout le monde le vois comme le grand enfant, le grand frére gaffeur... Donc yavé que lui qui pouvait avoir ce role mdr en tout cas de mon point de vue! Merci pour ta review! je te laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**EetB:** Ta chanson elle ma tuééé mdrr le pire c'est que je la chantais dans ma tête aussi, et que j'étais mdr t'inquiète ta rien raté du tt! MERCI! vraiment toujours tes review me font plaisir, m'encourage et me donne pleins d'idée..sisi c'est vrai des mots gentils et hop j'ai plein d'idées! lol. Par rapport à ton point de vue lol je croie vraiment alors qu'alice va peter un cable mdrr a moins que... je dis rien mais sa yé tu m'as donner des idées mdr tu vois! tes trop forte! Merci encore je te laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture! _

Bon je sais je suis pipelette! sisi je le sais! Mais juste pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui j'ai appris un nouveau mot! **FATIFIQUE! **from **"Mimi"** ptdrr désolé mais j'étais obliger looool bizous à toutes les lectrices et toutes les revieweuses! Merci du soutient bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9: **_Paradise island._

_-Au revoir papa!_ Je prenais rapidement Charlie dans mes bras.

_-Fais attention à toi ma fille. Edward, prend soin d'elle…_

_-Je peux prendre soin de moi tu sais! _J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être encore un bébé.

_-Ah! Vraiment? _Charlie et Edward me regardaient en haussant les sourcils, moi je les fronçais.

Avec un râle, je me retournais vers Rosalie et Alice pour qu'elles me portent secours. A chaque fois c'était pareil, tout le monde se mettait contre moi!

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie, elle sera en sécurité, aucuns requins ne viendront l'attaquer!_ Commençais Emmett

_-Et aucuns arbres ne la frapperont!_ Rigolais Jasper.

_-Ok! C'est bon, si vous avez terminé d'énumérer les dangers que seul un vampire comme moi peut avoir, et je sais qu'ils sont nombreux, on pourrait y aller? _Maintenant que tout le monde était de mon coter, ce n'étais pas vraiment mieux!

Ils rigolaient, pendant qu'Alice et Jasper faisaient un aller retour rapide pour descendre les nombreux bagages, et les chargés dans les voitures.

Je remerciais Carlisle, car sans lui, jamais nous aurions pu aller sur cette île. Puis tout les "enfants" se dirigèrent vers les deux voitures qui nous conduiraient à l'aéroport.

_-Edward? L'avion, ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi?_ Demandais je stresser de peur de ne pas résister aux humains.

_-Douterais tu de moi?_ Il s'était arrêter, l'air faussement déçu.

_-Non…_ Mais je n'étais toujours pas rassurer.

Pour les partages de voitures, Alice et Rosalie avaient dit «filles, garçons séparer». Donc il y avait Edward, Jasper et Emmett dans la Volvo d'Edward, et Rosalie Alice et moi dans la BMW rouge de Rosalie.

Les garçons faisaient la tête, mais mes sœurs étaient contentes, encore une fois je soupçonnais un petit complot juste pour moi, auquel j'allais avoir droit dans peu de temps, vu qu'Edward rigolait. Ce qui ne loupait pas… A peine les voitures avaient démarré, je fus assailli par leurs questions:

_-Alors comme sa Edward ta embrassé?_ Me demandait Alice le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

_-Non, Emmett les a interrompu!_ Répondait Rosalie en se regardant dans la glace de la voiture situé derrière le par soleil.

_-Quoi? J'ai eu une vision, et je l'ai est vu s'embrassé!_ Alice perdait son sourire, et fronçais les sourcils_, tu aurais pu empêcher Emmett!_

_-Je terminais ma valise, et je n'étais pas au courant moi! Toute façon, quand on sera sur l'île, ils auront tout le temps! Deux mois, sous le soleil, et en plus quand Edward verra Bella en maillot de bain…_

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, heureuse d'avoir voulue me mettre à l'arrière… Alice reprenait:

_-Dis moi Bella? Tu l'aime comment Edward?_

_-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question!_ Malgré qu'elle soit comme des sœurs pour moi, j'étais gênée de ses questions.

Elles se retournaient toutes les deux en même temps vers moi, et moi, je m'enfonçais encore plus dans mon siège.

_-La route Alice!_ Je ne doutais pas de ses réflexes, mais je voulais juste qu'elles arrêtent de me fixer comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Alice se retournait face à la route en secouant sa tête. Je reprenais:

_-J'ai peur en faite… Je me méfie parce que j'ai peur que du jour au lendemain il ne soit plus la, du moins qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. J'ai peur de m'accrocher et de tombée de haut par la suite…_ Je me confessais à elles, et aussi à moi-même. C'était la première fois que j'osais dire mes craintes, et de me les avouées… Rosalie continuait:

_-Je sais ce que tu ressens, c'est tout les jours comme sa avec Emmett. Je ne doute pas de ses sentiments, je sais qu'il m'aime, mais j'ai toujours cette crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou qu'il se lasse de moi…_

_-Pareil pour moi!_ Poursuivais Alice. _On se dispute, on se chamaille, mais crois moi, les réconciliations sont… Comment dire? Elles sont parfaites, après tu te rends compte que ton couple devient fort… Et puis, tu sais, si tu doutes d'Edward, de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, même si tu ne le vois pas, nous on le voit tous les jours. Ça fait le bonheur d'Esmée, il a radicalement changé depuis qu'il ta rencontré. Je pense vraiment que tu es la meilleur chose qui puisse lui arrivé! Aujourd'hui, il sourit vraiment tous les jours, quand il te regarde, ses yeux brillent… Toutes ces choses font que moi je ne doute pas de ses sentiments envers toi…_

Après la déclaration d'Alice, Rosalie me fit un sourire rassurant, et je me répétais les dernières phrases que je venais d'entendre. Tout le reste du chemin ce faisait en silence. Cinq minutes de silence avec ces deux pipelettes, c'était rare, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, des bagagistes arrivèrent pour prendre nos bagages, ainsi que deux voituriers. Moi, je retenais ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent assez loin de ma vue, pour me concentrer sur d'autres odeurs, notamment celle d'Edward.

Alice se retournait vers moi et me faisait un grand sourire quand Edward avançait vers moi:

_-Le voyage c'est bien passer? Elles ne t'on pas trop harcelées? _Me demandait il en fixant Alice, puis Rosalie.

_-Non, tous c'est bien passer, on a parler de tous et de rien…_

Alice me fit un clin d'œil, et je compris qu'elle cachait ses pensées. De même pour Rosalie.

Nous marchions dans un couloir désert, pourtant les aéroports normalement constitués sont bondés de monde! Mais je ne bronchais pas, pour mon plus grand plaisir, je ne tuerais personne aujourd'hui.

Edward me souriait pour seule réponse à mes interrogations faciale.

Nous arrivions sur une petite piste, situé à l'arrière de l'aéroport. C'est la que je rompais le silence.

_-On va voyager en jet privé?_ Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, j'avais l'impression d'être une star!

_-Je t'avais dis de ne pas douter de moi!_

_-Arrête Edward, c'est Carlisle qui a tout organisé!_ Intervenait Emmett. Je souriais, tandis qu'Edward n'était pas très content que son frère avait fait cet aveu.

_-Imagine je tue le pilote?_ Demandais je en imaginant le pire.

_-Il sera dans un autre compartiment, donc tu ne sentiras pas l'odeur, et puis au pire, un de nous prendra les commandes!_ Il avait réponse vraiment à tous.

Immédiatement, Emmett affichait un sourire d'enfant.

_-Ni compte même pas!_ Intervenait Rosalie voyant son mari s'agiter.

_-On ne peut jamais s'amuser!_ Râlait Emmett.

Tout le monde souriait, et nous embarquions à bord de ce sublime avion. L'intérieur, était comme un petit salon. Il y avait sur les deux cotés des sièges quatre places, puis un mini bar et plus loin au fond, se trouvait de chaque coté deux lits.

Emmett et Jasper prenaient place derrière le mini bar, et commençaient à jouer au barman, faisant virevolter les bouteilles dans tous les sens, comme des professionnels.

Moi, Rosalie, Alice et Edward prenaient places dans les sièges à quatre. J'étais prés du hublot, Alice à mes coté, Rosalie en face de moi et Edward à ses cotés.

L'avion décollait pour cette île qu'ils avaient surnommé «Paradise Island».

Pendant le trajet, Alice et Rosalie parlait de mode, moi, j'écoutais, essayant de me concentrée sur ce qu'elles racontaient, parce que je sentais le regard d'Edward me transpercé.

Je finis par tournée mon regard vers lui. Il inclinait la tête, et me souriait. Sa me mettais vraiment mal à l'aise, et je détournais mon regard vers le hublot, regardant les nuages en cachant mon sourire.

Emmett et Jasper appelaient leurs femmes, qui ne se faisaient pas prier pour les rejoindre, me laissant seul avec Edward. Des papillons me parcouraient le ventre, et le stresse me gagnait.

Il se leva à son tour, et vint s'asseoir à mes cotés. Mais il gardait le silence. Si il voulait me rendre folle, c'était bien parti!

Je regardais toujours dehors, à travers le hublot, quand Edward pris ma main:

_-Pourquoi tu ne parles pas?_ Me demandait il.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Et pourquoi tu ne parles pas toi?_

_-Parce que j'aime te regarder._

Je détournais mes yeux des siens, c'était sur, il me rendait folle, je souriais bêtement, il reprit en entrelaçant nos doigts:

_-Regarde moi!_ Il jouait avec mon pouce et mon indexe, comme si il était nerveux. _Bella, je n'en peux plus!_

Il me faisait peur, mon visage restait de marbre, mais la panique était bien la... De quoi en avait il marre? Pourquoi il n'en pouvait plus? A cause de moi?

_-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?_ Demandais je pas très rassurer.

_-Oui, je voulais que ce soit toi qui..._ Il me regardait, et moi j'étais contente de ne plus avoir de larmes, sinon elles envahiraient mes joues! Et puis il continuait en s'énervant. _Oh et puis zut!_

Il s'avança pour m'embrasser, au dernier moment il hésitait regardant ma réaction. Ces secondes passaient trop lentement à mon goût, il me regardait toujours, pourquoi il s'était arrêté? Et ce fut moi qui fis le dernier mouvement pour que nos bouches se rencontre.

Au début il paraissait surpris, mais très vite il répondait à mon baiser. J'avais l'impression de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Je me rendais compte, que depuis un long moment je n'attendais que sa.

**PDV EDWARD.**

Elle le voulait! Tout disparaissait autour de moi, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Celle qui a emprisonner mon cœur mort, celle que je voulais vraiment!

Ses lèvres si douces caressaient les miennes, je n'osais pas fermer les yeux de peur que quand je les rouvre, elle ne soit pas la.

Je profitais de ce moment. J'avais peur qu'elle le regrette par la suite. Alice m'avais dit par pensées cinq minutes avant que si je ne faisais pas le premier pas, Bella ne le ferait pas étant trop timide, mais elle voulait juste accélérée les choses, car même si je montrais que c'était ce que j'attendais, c'est bien elle qui a fini le chemin séparant nos lèvre.

Elle était enfin mienne!

**PDV BELLA.**

Il s'éloignait un peu de moi, un sourire énorme traversait son visage, puis il me prit dans ses bras, me câlinant. J'étais aux anges, tout simplement heureuse. Il me manquait quelque chose dans ma vie, et je l'avais trouvé.

_-GAGNE!_ S'écria Alice en sautant sur sa sœur. Je relevais un peu la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait_. Je savais! Ta perdu Rosalie, tes chaussures turquoise, avec ta robe sont à moi!_ Alice sautait dans tout les sens, et moi je ne comprenais toujours pas. Edward m'expliqua:

_-Alice avait parié que ce serait toi qui m'embrasserais, et Rosalie a parié que c'est moi qui craquerais en premier._

Je me cachais dans l'épaule d'Edward pour étouffer un petit rire.

Notre relation était maintenant officielle. Après notre premier baiser, mon sourire ne voulait plus partir, il était paralysé sur mon visage.

Alice et Rosalie me jetaient souvent des regards espiègles, auquel je répondais en tirant la langue, ou je cachais la tête dans le coup d'Edward, qui lui resserrait son étreinte.

Au final, ces dix heures de vol était passé rapidement, je pensais que j'aurais été plus souvent avec Emmett, mais à ce que j'ai pu entendre, Rosalie avait interdit à Emmett de s'occuper de nous, et de venir nous parler seulement si c'était vraiment important.

L'avion allait atterrir, et j'apercevais juste un petit bout de terre, très petit, mais qui grossissait a vue d'œil. Deux minutes après le pilote nous informais de mettre nos ceintures, ce que seule moi j'avais fait, et qui avait fait rire tout le monde.

A peine descendu de l'avion, celui-ci repartit.

Mes yeux ne savais pas ou se posés. Tout était bleue, vert… C'était magnifique. Je comprenais pourquoi ils l'avaient surnommé Paradise Island.

Edward m'emmenait directement vers les maisons, pour déposer les affaires. J'étais sur une île paradisiaque, cette île avait du être faites pour les touristes au départ, vu le nombres de logement qu'il y avait. Toutes aussi belle les unes que les autres, et très grande aussi.

En rentrant à l'intérieur, je ne cessais d'être surprise par ce que je voyais. De l'extérieur elles paraissaient grandes, mais de l'intérieur c'était encore mieux!

L'entrée était chaleureuse, grande, et donné accès directement sur le salon. Un grand canapé était installé avec une grande télé, un grande table basse… Tout était en grand ici!

Sur la gauche se trouvait une cuisine Américaine, qui ne servirait pas mais qui était très jolie. Sur la droite, se trouvait la terrasse, avec une petite table, des hamacs, et une balancelle.

Près de la cuisine, se trouvait des escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Sans prononcer un mot, Edward et moi poursuivions notre visite.

Nous marchions dans le couloir, une première porte… Les toilettes, une deuxième porte… La salle de bain. Elle était vraiment grande! Il y avait une baignoire et une douche. Même un jacuzzi! J'étais dans un rêve, tout était parfait!

Plus loin une dernière porte… La chambre. Immense! Et plus que magnifique…

Des petites commodes longeaient le long du mur droit, et sur la droite, se trouvait le lit. Une autre porte menait à la salle de bain de l'intérrieur de la chambre. Le lit était bas, et suspendu par des fils de fer… Sûrement bien résistant… Et juste derrière le lit, la plus magnifique des vues, une grande baie vitrée ou je pouvais voir sur la partie gauche, la jungle, et tout droit l'océan.

_-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te pincer?_ Edward se tenait juste derrière moi, m'enlaçant devant se beau spectacle.

_-Je vérifie que je ne rêve pas!_ Disais je. Edward prenait mes mains pour arrêter celle-ci de me pincer.

_-Arrête de te torturer. Et je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas!_

_-D'accord je te crois! _Je me retournais pour lui faire face. _On ne va quand même pas dormir dans un lit suspendu par des fils?_

_-Techniquement, non, on ne dormira pas… Mais pourquoi pas! _Il me soulevait en m'embrassant, et me déposait sur le lit. Il s'étendait à coter de moi. _Tu vois, c'est résistant!_

_-Hmm, hmm, mais j'ai pas très confiance…_Je posais ma tête sur son torse, et ses bras vint me recouvrir.

Une voix nous appelait, c'était Jasper et Alice. Ils nous rejoignaient dans la chambre, et je reprenais une position correcte, Alice s'écria:

_-Pourquoi on a pas ce lit nous aussi?_ Elle commençait à sauter dessus, moi, je me relevais.

_-Je te le laisse volontiers! _Déclarais je.

_-Hors de question!_ Répliquait Edward.

Alice fit une moue déçue, et nous prévenait qu'ils allaient chasser et explorer les environs:

_-Nous aussi, on devrait y aller!_ Edward me pris la main et me reconduisait dehors. _Tu crois qu'il y a des pumas? _Me disait il tout excité.

_-Je ne sais pas. On verra bien!_

Alice et Jasper prenaient un chemin, Rosalie et Emmett un autre, et Edward et moi de même.

Je sentais le sable sous mes pieds nus, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait me faisait du bien. Le soleil qui reflétait ma peau, et la faisait scintillée me réchauffait même si je n'avais pas froid, cela faisait longtemps…

Puis on entrait dans cette forêt. Je sentais une toute autre odeur, ici il n'y avait pas de pollution, l'air était pur.

Edward ne m'était pas longtemps à repérer l'odeur d'un puma, je le suivais.

Après une petite course, je voyais de loin un puma reposé sur un arbre mort. J'eu dans mes pensées un rire qui aurait voulue sortir, mais je m'étais abstenue.

Edward commençait à prendre sa position d'attaque, mais je le pris de cour. Je courrais déjà vers ce puma. Je lui sautais dessus, sans le percuter –Pour une fois!- Et enfonçais mes petites dents dans sa chaire. Après cinq seconde de résistance, le puma ce laissait aller, sentant sûrement la mort venir.

Je relâchais ma proie, et je me retournais vers Edward morte de rire, car il était bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui vole sa proie.

_-Qu'est ce que t'as fait? Je rêve ou tu viens de me voler mon dîner? … Et tu l'as fais exprès en plus!_

Je ne m'arrêtais pas de rire, sa tête me faisait rire, et l'action en elle-même était hilarante. Soudain, un sourire de dessinait sur son visage. Un grognement remontait de sa gorge. Reprenant mon éclat de rire, je commençais à courir à travers les arbres.Il me pourchassait sur plusieurs mètres, voir même kilomètre avant de réussir à m'attraper.

Il m'attrapa, et nous faisions un vol plané avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, lui au dessus de moi. Réussissant à nous calmer par cette crise de rire, il reprit:

_-Alors comme ça, tu piques le repas des autres?_

_-Non, mais je voulais juste voir ta réaction si je le faisait… Et crois moi, c'était vraiment drôle!_

_-D'accord…_ Me répondait il réfléchissant. _Vu que je n'ai pas mangé… Je vais te manger!_

Il commençait alors une série de chatouille, me faisant rire aux éclats. Puis ses chatouilles devinrent caresses. Il devenait tendre, il m'embrassait le coup, mon visage, mes lèvres… Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés comme ça.

_-Depuis le temps que je voulais que sa arrive! Et maintenant, tu es dans mes bras… J'ai du mal à réaliser…_

_-Et moi! Tu étais un coureur de jupons, mais je me suis rendue compte que tu étais une toute autre personne avec moi, et puis il y a eu nos petits jeu de séduction, et ensuite on s'est embrasser, et la, je me suis vraiment rendue compte que c'est ce que je voulais depuis le début…_

Il me souriait, et je fondais sous son regard indécent.

La nuit tombait sur l'île. Avant de quitter cette jungle, Edward trouva un autre puma, et me guettait souvent pour voir si je n'allais pas recommencer. Mais j'avais promis, et je m'étais abstenue!

On rejoignait les autres, qui avaient fait un petit feu de camp, Alice dans les bras de Jasper, Rosalie dans les bras d'Emmett, et moi je m'installais dans les bras d'Edward.

Emmett racontait des blagues, et tout le monde riait.

Je les regardais à tour de rôle. J'étais heureuse. Ils étaient ma famille!

* * *

Encore et toujours j'annonce la fin de ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci d'avance si tu va ecrire une review... JE NAI PAS COUPER MECHAMENT! Personne n'a le droit de bouder! lol Donc voila! j'spere que ce chapitre vous a plus! 

**Prochain chapitre: **_Toujours ces petites vacance bien mériter... Dans le même genre que celui la avec d'autres activité surtout dans la mer, enfin rien n'est sur encore..._

_Je voulais jsute savoir si vous voulez que je continue un peu leur vacance trankil... ou que je reprenne a partir du moment ou il revienne à Forks? Comme vous voulez... Bizz._

Naïky


	10. Chapter 10

Ils se rencontrent, ils s'apprécient, mais ils se tournent autour sans se dire ce qu'ils ressentent. Le résumé a changer je sais, mais l'histoire change donc...

Première fic' mais ne soyez pas indulgent, bon ou mauvais, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Mimi:**_ _Comme toujours la première à écrire une review, et je te remercirais jamais assez, pck non seulement tes compliments me font plaisir, mais me fond mourire de rire lol donc MERCI! Et oui le "from mimi" c'était bien pr toi..mdr ta du vouloir écrire Fatidique, mais bon je voulais l'afficher! lol! Et c'est pas juste! Le chapitre 9 j'ai fais aussi long que possible.. snif :'( En plus tu me boude encore! Bon sinon j'étais vraiment morte de rire avec ta danse de la chaise mdrrr toujours aussi comique! et oui je te l'avais dit... Un bon coup de fleur bleue! Et dans celui la je t'explique même pas! J'ai remarquer sa que t'aimer bien m'embeter lol mais cherche pas tu n'y arive PAS! mdrr pck jkiff trop tes réactions! Je sais même pas quoi dire tellement tes trop gentille avec moi! ten mieu pr moi! Ne change pas! mdr.En tout cas merci, merci et encore merci! et je te laisse à ce nouveaux chapitre un pitit peu... Je te dis pas lol tu verras par toi même, je veux pas tout gacher, tu me dira ce que tu en pense! lol bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Isabelle:** Merci pour ta review c'est gentil! Donc oui j'ai continuer les vacances... J'espere que sa te plaira! Et mdrr... Ba on va dire que je te l'ai donner cette île, à travers cette fic! Merci pour tes encouragements tu sais pas comme sa fait plaisir! Je te laisse lire la sutie! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Magalieee:** MERCIIIII ! sa fait vraiment plaisir! Donc oui j'ai continuer ce chapitre sur les vacances... J'espere vraiment qu'il te plaira!Merci encore je te laisse lire la suite.. Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Beexxx:** Wouaw! Vraiment merci! rien que ta premiere pgrase ma énormément fait plaisir! Donc oui j'ai continuer ce chapitre sur l'île, et jspr qu'il te plaira... Surtout qu'il est... Non jdis rien sa gacherais tout lol en tout cas merci! je te laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Secret34:_** _Ptdrrrr tu m'as trop fait rire! vraiment j'étais morte de rire! Merci, parce que sa me fait passer des bons moments, et sa m'encourage, sa me donne des idées vite, et je poste plus rapidement... Lol donc voila la suite jspr elle te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** Merci! c'est gentil... Et oui j'ai continuer totalement sur l'île, je reprendrais comme tu m'as dit au prochin chapitre... En tout cas vraiment merci pour tes encouragement! c'est gentil! je te laisse lire la suite! Bizz bye bonne lecture!_

_**EetB:** MDR tu m'as tuer encore une fois lool... Tu m'as critiquer certes, mais y'avait rien de méchant! En faite tu m'as fait une petite frayeur, mais tu m'as bien fait rire aussi! Réponses à tes questions: Je sais pas si t'as remarquer mais on a commencer a vraiment me dire que mes chapitre était bien quand j'avais des reviews de toi et d'une autre qui éte toujours fidél depuis le début... Donc je dirais grace a toi:-). Pour mes chapitre long, je sais pas si c'est bien ou mal, mais j'écris jusqu'a ce que j'ai plus d'imagination lol... Sinon oui je confirme on est deux pippelette, bavarde, comme tu veux lol. Sinon oui j'ai continuer ce chapitre sur l'île, et le prochain chapitre sera à moitier encore sur l'île, donc tu vera dans ce chapitre qui est...comment dire... chaud (un peu) Tu es la seule a qui je l'ai dit mais chut c'est un secret! j'espere que personne va lire ce commentaire pck je pense qu'on va m'engueuler sinon lol. Et t'inquiète je te suporte trés bien pck tu mfai rire! je te laisse lire la suite en tout cas merci, merci et encore merci! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Bella and Edward forever:_**_ MDR, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veu pas du tout! et crois moi ta review ma fait vraiment plaisir! Donc oui je continue sur l'île... jspr sa te plaira! Et merci encore pour ta reviews t trop gentille! je te laisse lire... Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Tat:** Tu vois ta review m'as fait énormément plaisir, parce que jm'apercois qu'il y a des gens comme toi ki lise et qui reste ds le silence, mais qui aprécient... Alors je te di merci tu sais pas comment sa fait plaisir! En plus tout ce que tu dis me touche directement au coeur et me pousse vraiment a ecrire.. Je suis bizard pck plus on m'encourage plus g des idées, et donc je poste vite! MERCI je te jure je sais même pas quoi dire! et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu la premiere partie! Tes deux commentaire mon vraiment fait plaisir! je me répéte... dsl! lol. Et oui je continue sur l'île... jspr ke sa te plaira! pff je sais plus quoi dire mais j'ai envie de continuer mdrr Non je te laisse lire... Merci...bon j'arrête bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:** MERCIIIIIII! MDR tu ma trop fait rire! Et oui je continue sur l'île histoire de faire durer... Ensuite viendrons les chose serieuse... Mais vraiment tes réactions mon fait vraiment plaisir et comme je dis a chaque fois quand je vois des review com sa sa mdonne des idée et apré je poste vite! Bon en tout cas merci encore! Je te laisse lire la suite jspr elle te plaira! bizz bye bonne lecture!_

_**Didine:** MERCII! sa fait vraiment plaisir! Sa me touche! Donc oui je continue les petites vacances... Histoire de faire duré... Mais vraiment merci je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre ta review ma fait vraiment plaisir, jspr que ce chapitre l'aimera autant... Je te laisse lire la suite! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Julie:** OUIII mdr je continue les vacances! histoire de faire durer les chose et d'installer la relation Edward/Bella bien comme il faut lol jspr ke se chapitre plaira merci de ta review elle ma fait vraiment plaisir! Je te laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:** Mdr tu m'as beaucoup fait rire! vraiment ta reviews ma fait trés plaisir! c'est gentil MERCI! Et oui j'ai contuner les ptites vacances, et j'ai renforcer leur amour... Je t'en dis pas plus aprés sa va tout gacher! lol en tout cas vraiment merci je te laisse lire la suite... Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** Wouaaaaaaaaaaaw 9 review d'un coup! MDR mais tes folles! lol Alala tu peux pas savoir comment sa ma fait plaisir un truk de fou! Un petit commentaire sur chaque chapitre... Ba la je pe te dire que tu tes ratraper mdr En tout cas vraiment MERCI tes trop gentille! Je te laisse lire la suite en espérent qu'elle te plaise toujours sur l'île! ps: Tu ma dit qu'un chapitre te faisait penser a un manga? lol kel manga? kel passage? lol jss curieuse! bon je te laisse...Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_C'est le premier chapitre ou j'ai autant de review... MERCI! vous savez pas comment sa fait plaisir, mais le seul probléme c'est que maintenant je stresse en écrivant ces mots, que ce chapitre soit moin bien, et que les autres ne soit pas aussi bien... Bon j'arrête de vous parlez, bonne lecture à tous et MERCI! bye_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10:** _Paradise Island (part 2)_

Il faisait nuit, j'étais dans ce lit qui m'inquiétait tant, dans les bras d'Edward. Le silence régnait. Il me caressait mon bras gauche, de haut en bas, dessinant parfois des cercles. J'entendais l'air qu'il inspirait et expirait, remplaçant le battement de son cœur.

Alice arrivait, accompagner de Jasper. Elle vêtue d'un maillot de bain blanc, dos nue. Un bikini qu'elle s'était achetée avant de partir. Jasper lui, portait un short de bain, et un tee-shirt.

_-Allez, venez, on va se baigner!_ Commençais Alice avec impatience.

Je me rendais compte que depuis nos une semaine passer sur l'île, je n'avais pas encore été me baigner, je me levais enthousiaste, puis me rasseyais comprenant qu'il fallait que je me mette en maillot de bain.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu changes souvent d'humeur comme ça?_ Continuait Alice.

_-Non, mais… Ok, on y va?_ Je me retournais vers Edward, qui lui filait à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain et revint aussi vite changer. Il avait mis un short de bain, avec un tee-shirt. Comme Jasper.

Alice m'interrogeait du regard me voyant hésiter:

_-Mais, il fait nuit… Il et 23h30! _Alice fronçait les sourcils face à ma réaction_. D'accord! Je vais me changer!_ Je souriais, pendant qu'Alice sautait de joie d'avoir gagnée, puis entraînait Jasper vers la sortie.

Je m'asseyais par terre, cherchant dans mon sac. J'étais gênée de me montrer en maillot de bain devant Edward.

Après avoir jeter sur le lit une dizaines de bouts de tissus, j'en trouvais un assez simple.

Je me retournais vers Edward et je cachais celui que j'avais choisie. Je rigolais quand je vis que celui-ci tenait un des maillots de bain dans ses mains, le regardant avec une tête inquiète:

_-Alice t'as acheter sa?_ Me demandait il toujours l'air inquiet.

_-Oui, tu la connais…_

_-Tu ne va pas mettre sa devant tout le monde quand même?_

_-Euh… Pourquoi?_

_-Bâ… Parce que si tu le mets, c'est juste pour moi! _Il commençait à me sourire, un sourire plein de malice.

Je souriais encore plus face à cette déclaration.

Je me relevais et entrais dans la salle de bain jetant un dernier regard vers Edward, qui celui-ci s'était étendu sur le lit, les mains derrière sa tête, me regardant avec ce même sourire.

J'enfilais le maillot noir, deux pièces, le haut était en dos nu. Je devais faire deux fois le tour de ma poitrine pour l'attacher derrière mon dos, et le bas était un shorty.

Je mettais par-dessus, une mini robe rouge serrer, elle aussi en dos nu me tombant juste en dessous des fesses.

Je ressortais de la salle de bain. Quand Edward me vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il se pressait de se lever.

_-Il est où ton maillot de bain? Tu ne vas pas te baigner?_ Il avait l'air un peu déçu…

_-Il est en dessous!_ Disais je avec un sourire essayent de le charmer.

_-Hmm, d'accord!_ Il s'approchait et m'embrassait tout doucement. _On y va? J'ai hâte!_

Je ne savais pas si il avait hâte de se baigner, ou de me voir en maillot, mais j'ai préférée ne pas posée la question, j'étais déjà assez tendue, pour en rajouter.

Nous descendions sur la plage, tout était magnifique, comme dans un rêve!

Des petites lumières bleues brillaient au sol, nous guidant dans notre chemin. A chaque maison, il y avait ces lumières, mais toutes de différentes couleurs, nous avions les bleues, Alice avait les roses, Rosalie avait les vertes… Même les maisons inoccupées avaient le droit à ces lumières.

On continuait notre chemin, j'étais comme une enfant qui se retrouve à Disney pour la première fois. Plus loin je voyais le reste de ma famille jouer, et la encore tout était magnifique: Le bord de mer était elle aussi illuminé, jusqu'à quelques mètres sous l'eau dans la mer.

-_Ça te plaît?_ Me susurrait Edward comme si il avait peur de briser la magie qui agissait sur moi.

_-Oui c'est magnifique!_ Je le regardais, comme si toute cette magie me faisait l'aimer encore plus…

Oui, je l'aimais, je ne sais pas quand est ce que sa m'étais tombé dessus, mais il m'avait frappé fort. Pas besoin de mot, je voyais simplement dans ses yeux qu'il ressentait pareil, je ne savais pas si c'était aussi fort, mais sa se voyait!

_-Hey! Les amoureux, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?_ Emmett s'impatientait.

Je me rendais compte que nous nous étions arrêté, en nous regardant. On esquissait chacun un petit rire puis on rejoignait le groupe.

_-Bella… Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas te baigner?_ Me demandait Rosalie. Elle portait un maillot de bain rose – rouge, simple mais très jolie sur elle. Emmett lui, ne portait que son short.

_-Si c'est en dessous!_ Répondait Edward à ma place en s'agitant.

D'un seul coup, Emmett se jeta sur Rosalie et la portait en sac à patate, puis courrait dans l'eau. Rosalie criait, mais cela n'arrêta pas la course d'Emmett. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice, mais les rôles avait changé, c'était elle qui se jeta sur Jasper et l'entraînait dans l'eau.

Edward et moi étions morts de rire, face à cette scène. Puis il se plaça derrière moi, avec sa main, il dégageait mes cheveux de ma nuque. Il commençais à embrasser mon coup, et tirait sur la ficelle de ma robe.

J'arrêtais instantanément de respirer. Il faisait glisser les ficelles devant, et le haut de ma robe tombait sur mes hanches. Il continuait ses bisous, en me caressant mes bras de haut en bas. Je frissonais de plaisir. Je voyais dans cet acte un petit peu d'érotisme.

_-Bella, respire!_ Puis il embrassait de nouveau mon coup. Je me retournais face à lui, et il commençait à me contempler de haut en bas ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. _Tu es très belle, ne soit pas gênée, j'aime ce que je vois!_

Prise d'un coup de chaud, je lui enlevais à mon tour son haut. Je n'en revenais pas que c'était moi qui faisait sa! Il me tournait vraiment la tête.

Puis hésitante, je posais mes yeux sur son torse magnifiquement bien sculpter. Ses bras étaient durs et musclés, et son ventre laissait voir des petites tablettes de chocolat. J'avais devant moi l'homme parfait, et il était à moi!

Je l'entendais soudainement grogner fortement, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je l'interrogeais du regard:

_-Emmett a eu des pensées pas très catholiques en nous voyant!_ Il foudroyait son frère du regard, tandis que Rosalie lui donna une tape sur la tête et le coula sous l'eau. Je rigolais tandis qu'Edward me redonnais son attention.

J'enlevais de moi-même le reste de ma robe, et encore une fois son regard me troubla. Il rapprochait son visage du mien pour m'embrasser, mais au dernier moment je tournais la tête.

_-Hein?_ Etait le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Je rigolais franchement face à son expression. Puis il fronçait les sourcils, et me pris en chasse. Quand il m'attrapa, il ne me jeta pas à l'eau ce qui me surpris, essayant de m'arrêter de rire, il commençait:

-_Je veux mon bizou!_

Je lui offris, et il l'accepta bien mieux que ce que je n'espérais. Il me souleva, et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

J'entendais l'eau, mais à part sa, plus rien n'existait. Puis il reculait sa tête, et me jeta violemment dans l'eau. Pendant que nous nous embrassions, il avait profité pour marcher jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à mi-cuisse, pour me jeter ensuite.

Revenant à la surface, il rigolait:

_-Vengeance!_Et il rigolait de plus belle. Il nageait pour rejoindre les autres sans me tourner le dos. Je le rejoignais, et je n'avais presque plus pied.

Soudain, toutes les lumières du bord de la plage s'éteignaient. Il ne restait plus que les petites lumières prés des maisons. Même si on se voyait très bien, la vue de nos corps à travers l'eau était imperceptible.

_-Il est minuit!_ S'écria Emmett.

_-J'ai réglée les lumières de façon à ce que quand il est minuit elles s'éteignent! _Déclarait Alice contente d'elle.

_-Et pourquoi? _Demandais je.

_-Bâ… Pour le bain de minuit!_ Répondait Rosalie gigotant dans l'eau.

Et tout le monde à part moi commençait à gigoter, quand je vis que Rosalie tenait dans ses mains, son propre maillot de bain. J'ouvrais grand les yeux, Alice la deuxième, qui elle rigolait sans retenue, le troisième était Emmett puis Jasper.

Je me retournais vers Edward.

_-Ne me dit pas que… Oh non!_

Il venait lui aussi de retirer son short, et le levais en l'air. Il ne restait plus que moi. Je me retournais vers tout le monde qui rigolait face à ma réaction.

Alice et Rosalie commençaient à nager dans ma direction, moi, je reculais car leur sourire ne me disait rien de bon. Elles me sautèrent dessus, en me noyant presque et elles tiraient sur chaque ficelle qui dépassait.

Fières d'elles même, elles levèrent les deux parties de mon maillot de bain, me laissant toute nue dans l'eau. Moi qui étais déjà complexée, la, c'était pire que tout! Si j'aurais pue rougir, je serais comme écrevisse!

Ils me contaminaient de leurs rires, et rigolant moi-même, je me détendais un peu. Je les rejoignais en gardant une certaine distance, et laissant mes bras croiser sur ma poitrine.

Edward commençait à s'avancer vers moi, et je reculais:

_-Reste là-bas! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies!_ La, j'étais encore plus gênée qu'au début.

_-Quoi? Mais Bella, je ne te voie pas à travers l'eau! Et je te promets que je ne te toucherais pas… _Me voyant hésiter, il poursuivait. _Je garderais mes mains derrière mon dos, et je te promets de ne te regarder que dans les yeux!_

J'avançais vers lui, gardant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Arriver à son niveau, je n'osais pas le regarder. Il me levait le menton de sa main:

_-Comment tu vas faire pour voir si je tiens ma promesse si tu ne me regardes même pas?_

_-J'ai confiance en toi!_

-_Tu ne devrais pas!_ Il rigolait, pendant que moi je lui faisais les gros yeux.

Je commençais à me reculer un petit peu, mais il me retint. Il se rapprocha et effleura mes lèvres. J'étais tendue comme du fer, et je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je ne lui avais pas rendue son baiser.

_-Rosalie! Tu pourrais rendre le maillot de bain de Bella s'il te plaît?_ Demandait Edward voyant que je n'arrivais pas à me détendre.

_-Déjà? Détends toi Bella, personne ne va te manger!_ Mais Rosalie envoyait quand même le petit bout de tissu.

_-Elle est où Alice? C'est elle qui a l'autre moitié non?_ Edward se retourna vers moi le regard compatissant.

J'enfilais le shorty, cherchant Alice du regard. Elle n'était nulle part.

_-Ce n'est pas grave, sa va aller…_ Je me sentais déjà mieux d'avoir retrouver une partie de mon maillot.

_-Tu es sur?_ Il n'était pas convainque de mes paroles…

_-Sure!_ Je me rapprochais de lui, voulant me rattraper de ne pas lui avoir rendu son baiser précédent.

Il se baissait de façon à ce que je puisse l'embrasser. Il me rendait mon baiser, et je me détendais totalement. Ne faisant plus attention à rien, j'enlevais mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour les placés autour du coup de mon amoureux.

Je me plaquais contre son torse, oubliant tout le reste, et glissais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Surpris, il m'enlaçait, caressant tout mon dos.

**PDV EDWARD.**

Elle était trop pudique. Voyant qu'elle ne s'amusait pas, je lui tendais son shorty. Elle le remettait puis, elle s'avançais et m'embrassait.

Tout ce qu'il ce passait à coter… Oublier! Plus rien n'existait quand elle se trouvait dans mes bras.

Elle se détendait complètement, ses mains se détachaient de sa poitrine pour les enroulés autour de mon coup, et passa ses jambes autour de moi.

Elle qui était si pudique quelques secondes avant, plaquait maintenant sa poitrine nue sur mon torse. Je sentais chaque partie de sa peau sur moi et je fut obliger de la repousser lentement, car je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps…

**PDV BELLA.**

Il me repoussait légèrement, et ses yeux étaient comme de la lave en fusion.

_-Sa ne va pas?_ Demandais je surprise.

_-Si, sa va, mais il faudrait peut être arrêter quelques secondes…_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Euh…_ Il rigolait légèrement, et c'était la première fois que je le voyais autant gênée. Je rigolais face à ses yeux qui grandissaient à vue d'œil. Quand je compris… Puis, je baissais mes yeux, et je m'aperçue que ma poitrine était à moitié hors de l'eau. Je me détachais rapidement de lui, replaçant mes bras sur celle-ci.

_-Oh!_ Etait le seul mot face à mes deux conclusions…

Ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas lâché son regard du mien, alors qu'il aurait pu regarder un peu plus bas…

_-On rentre°?_ Demandais je malgré que je n'avait toujours pas de haut, mais mes mains suffisaient à cacher la plus grande partie de ma poitrine.

_-Je te rejoins, je vais continuer à nager pendant un petit moment, histoire de me calmer._

Je rigolais, face à sa déduction, et sortit de l'eau, mes bras toujours plaquer contre ma poitrine. Rosalie et Emmett avaient aussi disparus…

Une fois à l'intérieur, je mettais un débardeur simple, le temps de me faire couler un bon bain chaud.

Edward rentrait cinq minutes après, et me souriait. Son sourire était partagé entre la joie et la gêne. Il commençait:

_-Tu vas prendre un bain?_

_-Oui, ça fait du bien de temps en temps!_

_-Je peux venir avec toi?_ Il avait un petit sourire timide, mais aussi charmeur.

_-D'accord, si t'arrive à te retenir!_ Pour une fois que c'était moi qui rigolais de lui!

_-Promis!_

_-Garde ton short, va dans la salle de bain, j'arrive dans une minute!_

Il ne se faisait pas prier, et allait rapidement dans la salle de bain. Je prenais le maillot de bain qu'il avait tenu dans ses mains auparavant, voulant que je le mette juste pour lui…

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, lui était déjà dans le bain, se retournant vers moi, il fermait ses yeux très fort, puis le rouvrait:

_-Dis moi que tu es réelle?_

_-Oui, je suis réelle!_ Je lui souriais timidement. Jamais je n'aurais pensée pouvoir porter cela en sa présence.

_-Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup tu sais?_ Il arborait maintenant le même sourire que tout à l'heure…

_-Désolé, je n'est plus le haut de l'autre maillot, et j'ai juste repensée à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure!..._

_-Et tu as eu raison… Viens!_

Il me tendait les bras, et je le rejoignais m'asseyant entre ses jambes, et m'appuyant sur son torse dur. L'eau chaude me faisait du bien, mais me retrouver dans cette eau chaude avec mon homme était encore mieux! Il reprit:

_-Bella?_

_-Hmm?_

_-Tu es heureuse?_

Je me retournais, et je fronçais les sourcils:

_-Je ne te répondrais pas cette fois tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu me poses à chaque fois cette question!_

_-Parce que, à cause de moi, tu as eu un accident, tu es devenue vampire… Je sais tu m'as dit que grâce à cela tu à pue revoir ton père, mais j'étais la au moment de ta transformation, physiquement tu ne bougeais pas, mais je suis rester avec toi tout le dernier jour. Ton esprit m'était ouvert, et je ressentais tout ce que tu ressentais… Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir comme sa!_

_-Tu as ressentit ma douleur et tu es resté avec moi? _Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds_. Tu as souffert avec moi? Mais tu es fou! Imbécile! Tu te fais souffrir tous seul, cette douleur je l'ai oubliée, du moins je n'y pense jamais… Et je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça! Compris?_ Qu'est ce que je venais de dire la?

Il acquiesçait et m'embrassait légèrement. Je me replaçais dans ma position confortable, et je n'en revenait toujours pas des mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche lui resserrant son étreinte et me chuchota:

_-Je t'aime aussi, bien plus que tu ne le crois!_

* * *

_Voilaa Encore et toujours une nouvelle fin de chapitre! J'espere de tout mon coeur qu'il vous auras plus! Merci comme toujours de lire cette fic', merci d'avance si tu va la commenter... J'ai voulu mettre un liens pour vous montrer les maillot de bain des filles, mais il ne s'afiche pas...dsl_

**j'ai encore une question...lol: ca va trop vite ou pas? **

_**Prochain chapitre:** Emmett et le requin blanc.. Puis retour à Forks.. Ou peut être pas..._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à Stephenie Meyer..._**

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

**A_urore:_**_ Voila la première des suite... Oui je l'ai fait en deux partie! mais l'autre est fini donc elle sera mise demain ou aprés demain sa dépand des review lol en tout cas vraiment merci pour ta review c'est gentil! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Beexxx:** Hihi! c'est trop gentil! Mercii! t'es trop gentille sa me touche! Sa me plait que sa te plaise! Et oui, malheureusement il faut qu'il retourne un jour à Forks... Mais t'inquiète ce ne sera pas dans celui la! Et oui tu as deviner! Si tu ne te rapel plus de ce que tu m'as dit sur ta suposition je ne te le dirais pas! lol comme sa je garderais "la surpriz"... Mais tout le monde devine la suite...c'est si logique que sa? Lol bon je te laisse lire, merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:** Mdrrr! tu m'as tué.. lool Merci pour ta review! t'es trop gentille! T'inquiète je ne fou pas de ta gueul! promis, même si tu m'as fait rire je ne me suis pas moquer! Pour ce qui es de "franchir le pas"... Je le ferais... Mais pas dans celui la, En tout cas pas dans la premiere partie! Oui ce chapitre et en deux parties, parce que l'autre sera interdit au moin de 16ans mdrr je pense que tu as compris... Il sera poster demain ou aprés demain, selon les review.. et oui, je l'ai terminer! En fin en tout cas tu me fait trop rire, et jss contente que sa te plaise toujours! Je ten dis pas plus je te laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** MERCI! encore une fois tes trop gentille! sa me fais plaisir que sa te plaise toujours...en esperant que sa continue! vraiment encore merci... je sais pas quoi te dire... mais j'ai envie encore de te parler mdrr bon j'arrete! je te laisse lire biee bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Phanis:** Merci, et désolé! Merci pour tes compliments, sa fait plaisir! et désolé pour ses fautes d'ortographe.. Ta du t'en douter la langue francaise et moi on est pas copine... Maintenant pour ce qui est du bain de minuit, c'est ce que je voulais faire au début, mais je me suis dit aprés qu'il ne fallait pas tout, tout vite.. Et puis si ta remarquer, Il se retrouve seul quand ils s'embrassent... enfin bref en tout cas vraiment je te remercie pour ta review et ton msg perso, parce sinon je continurais à faire ces faute... Mais je savais pas que sa se disais pas "disais je" lol je m'endormirais moins conne lol En tout cas merci je te laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Lollie.fleur:** LOL merci! vraiment sa me fait plaisir! Donc je poste ce chapitre en esseyant de le faire au plus vit...Tes désir sont des ordre lol et a peine fini..et hop il et laa! lol j'espere qu'il te plaira en tout cas merci! j'aime que tu aime! je te laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Didine:** Oulala, encore une fois je te dis merci! et je pourais le dire tout le temps tellement sa me fait plaisir! t trop gentille! j'espere que la suite tu l'aimera aussi... j'aime que tu aime! Merci de ta review.. je te laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:** Mdrrr! c'est fait un peu exprés! MERCI! t trop gentille encore une fois! sa me fait plaisir! pour ce chapitre ils sera en deux partie.. c'est pour sa qu'il et court... J'espere que tu l'aimera, merci encore, je te laisse lire la suite. bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**EdwardETbella:** PTDRRR! Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai cru j'allais tombé de ma chaise! Je tes répondu mais je c pas si ta u mes msg... J'ai pa pu atendre de publier ce chapitre pour te repondr lol... Déja MERCI! crois moi j'ai passer un béte de moment en lisant ta review! Et oui pourquoi pas en allemend, remarque je crois qu'on gouténtag... je c pas coment sa s'ecris mdrrrr. Bon revenon au serieu: Merci pour tout tes compliment jte jure sa fait tro plaisir tes TROP gentille! j'aime que tu aime en plus t'aime mon humour.. Même si jle fait pas exprés lol. (je ne me jette pas des fleur! lol) Pour tes surnom mdrr la j'avasi mal au ventre! lol je crois ke je ne regarderais plus les miel pops' de la même facon mtn mdrr. Et ton auteur préférer? Pour sa j'étais ému, je me suis dit "cette fille je l'aime" ptdrr Ensuite quand tu m'as di "pornographe à l'action" (mdr) je me suis dit cette fille et folle, lol mais tu vois ce chapitre et court parce qu'il et en deux partie... et la deuxième partie je me suis dit "tata miel pops' va me dire que c'est moi celle qui a des pensées obséne" mdr mais pour l'autre chapitre (qui est terminé) je le mettrais en fonction des reviews... Et ta touche pourcentage pour le final.. Sa ma achever! alala en tout cas merci jspr que ce chapitre te plaira... je te laisse lire.bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Carly:** Oulala c'est trop minion! tes trop gentille je sais pas quoi te dire a part MERCI! je te jure sa fait trop plaiz crois moi même quand tu sais plus quoi dire.. ba ta réussi a trouver quelque chose qui fait que sa me touche encore plus! donc merci jspr que ce chapitre te fra plaisir jte laisse lire encore merci bizz bye bonne lecture!_

_**Jess:** MERCII! Sa me touche c'est trop gentil! Voila la suite jspr el te plaira! je te laisse lire et encore merci! vraiment sa me touche! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Julie:** MERCIII! C'est trop minion! et sa me touche vraiment! j'aime ke tu aime! et jspr sa continura! Vraiment merci! je c plus koi dire mtn lol je te laiss lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Tat:** Tu veux m'achever c sa? lol tellement c'est trop gentil, j'ai cru jalé agrandir mes levre telement je souriai! MERCI t TROP gentille! Et wouaw! tu te ren compte ke tu ma comparer a S.M? a non mais la c le plus bo compliment kon mé fait! combien de fois je doi te dire merci? Dis moi ske jdoi faire et je le ferais! lol mais vraiment tu ma toucher au fin fon de mon coeur la! Et crois moi tu ne ma pas souler du tout! plus les gen ecrive plus j'écris aussi lol et comme je suis pipelette.. mdr En tout cas je te jure... Jss grave contente! je sais mm plus koi dire! lol bon je te laisse lire bizz bye merci et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:** Mdr encore une fois... MERCI pour ta review! tes vraiment trop gentille sa fait plaisir! tu déchire lol Encore merci, je te laisse lire la suite! bizz bye merci et bonne lecture!_

_**Mimi:** Snif! pour la première fois depuis le début tu n'es pas la!... Mais même quand t pas la... Je pense a toi! hihi! Mais bon jvais vraiment finir par croir que tu me boude! lol bon bonne lecture! bisou la miss! _

**_Le chapitre et court, et c'est normal il et en deux partie, car la deuxieme partie (qui est terminer) et interdit aux moins de 16 ans lol c'est une blague je la metrai demin ou apré demin selon les reviews..._**

**_Et j'ai apris un nouveau mot encore lol "extime" from "tat" mdrr désolé j'étais obliger de le mettre! Merci a toute! (je ne crois pas qu'il y es la gente masculine ici) et bonne lecture à toutes! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**_ : Le requin blanc._

Cela faisait un mois et demi que nous étions arrivé sur cette île paradisiaque. On ne dormait jamais – Sauf les fois ou je rêvassais – pourtant jamais on ne s'ennuyait.

Il y avait trop de chose à faire, trop de choses à voir… Et même quand je les faisais plusieurs fois, je m'amusais toujours.

Mes activités principales avec mes sœurs, étaient la bronzette, même si on savait que nous ne prendrions jamais un teint halé. Les garçons eux ne comprenaient pas, mais nous laissaient quand même faire.

Les activités tous ensembles variais: On faisait du scooter des mers, on se baignait, il y avait souvent des petits feu de camp, des soirées «horreur», bien sur seule moi avait peur, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett, et d'Edward qui en profitais pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Et enfin, les activités avec Edward, étaient les petites randonnées dans la jungle, ou sur la plage, on se rendait seul tous les deux dans une crypte que personne n'avait vu… C'était notre crypte à tout les deux, où on se baignait. Ses moments la étaient unique, je n'avais pas peur que les autres entendent notre conversation, ou nos gestes… On était libre de nos mouvements, nos moments d'intimité totale.

Il y avait aussi, ranger dans un hangar prés de la crypte un petit bateaux, très jolie. Edward m'avait dit que Carlisle lui avait dit qu'il avait acheter ce bateaux, et lui avait donner les clés. Seul Edward était au courant…

Emmett s'énervait de jours en jours, sachant que les jours étaient comptés sur l'île, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas déniché un seul requin blanc, -Pour mon plus grand bonheur! - il s'avait que son défi avec Jasper n'allait pouvoir ce faire.

Jusqu'à ce jour…

_-Au lieu de râler Emmett, aide nous à chercher la clef!_Commençais Jasper.

_-Mais tu te rends compte qu'il nous reste à peine deux semaines ici, et je n'ai toujours pas vu un seul requin?_

_-En même temps, tu restes toujours prés des côtes, c'est normal!_

Comme si une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, Emmett affichait un grand sourire. Edward rigolait, et je compris qu'il avait fait un plan pour trouver son fameux requin…

On était tous à la recherche d'une clef d'un des scooters de mer, qu'Emmett avait malencontreusement égarer… Dans le sable. Il ne savait pas exactement où il l'avait égarer. Donc on cherchait…

Alice partit à toute vitesse, puis on l'entendait:

-_Arrêter de chercher! Je l'ai trouvée!_ Elle revint aussi vite, avec une petite clef à la main. _Emmett, tu es sur que l'avait prise cette clef? Parce que bizarrement, elle était toujours accrochée aux portes clefs!_

Emmett réfléchissait, pendant que tout le monde le fusillait du regard. Il était tellement obsédé par son requin, que ces derniers jours il était tête en l'air, comme cette fois, il avait cru prendre la clef, mais en faite il l'avait laissé la où elle se trouvait. C'est-à-dire sur le porte clef.

_-Désolé!_ Emmett affichait un regard innocent, puis, avec un soupir de tout le monde, on partait en direction des scooters.

Il y avait du avoir une grosse tempête en mer, parce les vagues s'agitaient, et elles étaient immenses. Pourtant il faisait un grand soleil… Mais cela ne me rassurait en rien du tout… Edward avait du le remarquer:

_-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas?_

_-Les vagues sont trop grandes… Imagine ça fait retourner mon scooter, et je tombe à l'eau?_

_-Et bien dans ce cas, tu seras juste mouillée!_

Il me souriait, je n'avait pas peur d'être mouillée, mais mon imagination faisait qu'à chaque fois que je n'avais pas pied, j'avais peur qu'on m'attrape le pied et qu'on m'entraîne au fond de l'eau, ou encore, qu'un énorme poisson arrive à ce moment la… Comme un requin par exemple… Mais je m'étais abstenue de faire part de mes pensées à Edward.

On montait chacun sur un scooter, puis comme d'habitude, commençais les courses. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, les vagues étaient vraiment hautes, et je ne conduisais pas vraiment vite. Pourtant j'aimais la vitesse…

Tous étaient déjà loin, et je décidais qu'il fallait que j'accélère un peu. Je retournais juste une seconde pour regarder si j'étais loin de la plage, et une vague auquel je ne m'attendais pas, renversa mon scooter.

Je me retrouvais la tête sous l'eau. J'ouvrais les yeux, et je voyais les vagues faire remuer la surface de l'eau. Les rayons de soleils devenaient plus sombres à chaque vague qui passait.

Etrangement, je me sentais bien sous l'eau, aucuns bruits, aucunes odeurs…

Au loin, je voyais une petite tâche noire, je plissais des yeux pour mieux voir, un dauphin? Je souriais parce que c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un.

Puis, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas un dauphin, mais que c'était beaucoup plus gros que sa… Je faisais échapper tout l'air de mes poumons, et remontais le plus vite possible à la surface. Je ne voyais plus mon scooter, je ne voyais plus ma famille, ni même la plage car les vagues me cachaient la vue, chacune d'elles passait sur ma tête.

Je paniquais, que devais je faire?

_-Edward…_ Je répétais son prénom plusieurs fois.

Je me sentais vraiment toute seule! Je nageais vite, certes, mais la tétanie prenait le dessus.

_-Emmett! J'ai trouvée ton requin blanc!_ Je hurlais, mais je ne voyais toujours personne.

Je remettais ma tête sous l'eau, le requin était à environs un kilomètre et se rapprochait très vite de moi.

Mes jambes décidaient alors de bouger. Mais dans quel sens? Je n'étais toujours pas douée pour ce qui était du sens de l'orientation, et je ne savais pas ou se trouvaient les côtes.

_-Bella ne bouge pas j'arrive, parle pour que je te retrouve, l'eau masque ton odeur!_ Edward arrivait, il m'avait entendu. J'étais soulagée, je commençais:

_-Dépêche toi sil te plaît, j'ai peur, il arrive vers moi, et il n'est plus très loin! Je ne sais pas dans quel sens est la terre! Fait vite, je n'aime pas les gros poissons, avec leurs grandes dents, ils sont tout moche. Edward, plus je parle plus j'ai peur!_

Je ne me rassurais pas du tout! Et, à environs vingt mètre de moi, un aileron sortait de l'eau, comme dans les films… Un vrai cauchemar!

Je prenais mon courage à deux mains, et replongeais ma tête sous l'eau. J'étais un vampire, et je n'avais pas peur! Même si j'étais morte de trouille, il me fallait des paroles rassurantes.

Le requin m'arrivait droit dessus. Il ouvrait grand sa bouche, immense, impressionnante, dévoilant des milliers de dents immondes, pointues, encore pires que dans les films!

Il allait me rentrer dedans, mais au dernier moment, avec des battements de pieds et de mains, je l'évitais, je m'accrochais à lui en plantant mes ongles dans sa peau visqueuse et dure.

J'étais un vampire, un vampire se nourrit, il fallait donc le tuer! Mais le seul problème, ou est ce qu'on mort un requin? Ou se trouve ses veines?

La terreur reprenait le dessus, tandis que le requin commençait à se débattre, sentant sûrement mes ongles dans sa peau.

Non, j'étais le chasseur, lui était ma proie. Je commençais à le mordre… Rien.

Je le mordais un peu plus haut… Rien.

Je m'agrippais à son aileron, et le mordait en dessous de sa tête. Le sang coulait doucement, trop doucement… Et c'était dégoûtant!

Je voyait Jasper et Edward dans l'eau… Ils arrivèrent vite vers moi. J'avais toujours mes dents dans sa peau, je les enlevais et le remordait un peu plus en haut. Le sang coulait beaucoup plus rapidement…

Jasper l'attrapait de l'autre coter, et le mordait aussi… Je me détachais, et Edward m'aidait à remonter à la surface.

Je voulais sortir de l'eau, je m'agrippais à lui de toute mes forces, repliant mes jambes sur moi-même.

Emmett arrivait ensuite et sauta à l'eau, alors que Jasper remontait…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arriver sur la plage, je m'effondrais au sol, labourant le sable, heureuse de mettre de nouveau les pieds sur terre.

Emmett lui, était... Très énerver. Il avait encore une fois perdu son défi contre Jasper.

_-Bella! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais peur des requins!_ Commençais Emmett.

_-Mais j'avais peur! Et je tes appelé!_

_-J'ai entendu…_ Emmett m'avait entendu? Alors pourquoi n'était il pas arriver le premier?

_-Emmett était tellement pris dans sa course, que il était beaucoup plus loin que nous…_ M'expliquais Edward. _Il a gagné la course mais pas son requin!_

_-Pff, Jasper non plus! C'est Bella qui la mordu!_ Emmett était vraiment un mauvais joueur!

_-N'empêche j'ai goûter son sang! Et j'ai beaucoup aimer, pas toi Bella?_ Me demandais Jasper fière de lui. Alice aussi apparemment, car celle-ci lui fit des bisous partout sur son visage.

_-Non, j'ai trouvée son sang horriblement dégoûtant!_

_-Bon sa va!_ Emmett fronçais les sourcils, déçus de ne pas faire partie de notre conversation. Rosalie elle, rigolait, et chuchotais à l'oreille de son mari, quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre:

_-Je te ferais oublier sa ce soir!_

Instantanément, Emmett retrouva sa bonne humeur…

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir pris une bonne douche, et enlever l'arrière goût qu'il me restait dans la bouche après avoir bu le sang du requin, en le remplaçant par celui d'un magnifique lynx, j'avais dis à Edward que je voulais rester à la maison, pour me remettre de mes émotions…

Il acceptait avec joie, il partait vers vingt trois heures, chasser.

Je m'avançais jusqu'au balcon, et je refermais mes doigts autour de la balustrade. Je me penchais, regardant le vide, je laissait le vent me fouetter le visage, plaquant mes cheveux d'un seul coter…

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment… Pensant à ma vie d'avant, et de maintenant. Je ne regrettais vraiment rien. J'avais trouver mon bonheur, ma véritable vie…

* * *

Voila la premiere partie et fini... Et comme je l'ai dit je mettrais la deuxième partie selon les review, pas que j'en veux des tonne, sa ne regarde que vous et je ne vous oblige en rien, juste si cette histoire vous fait chier.. (OUI sa peut tourner à l'ennuie!) En tout cas jspr ke ce chapitre cour vous aura plus! Merci de l'avoir lu!

**_Prochain chapitre_**: _Seconde partie de ce chapitre avec un nouveau titre.. donc c comme si c'était un nouveau chapitre lol et comme je l'ai dit... Et je crois que je n'ai encore jamais lu dans ce site ce que j'ai écrit, du moin comment je vais l'écrire... ce chapitre sera interdit au moins de 16 ans mdr c pas vrai! il est pour tous, mais ne me jugez pas! bisous a toutes!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer!_**

**_BONNE LECTURE!!_**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Jesse:**_ Merciii!! sa fait trés plaisir! Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragement! je te laisse lire la suite! merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!

_**Isabelle:**_ _Mdrrr! Merci pour ta review elle me fait vraiment plaisir!! Mais si ils resteraient sur cette île, sa deviendrais ennuyant...Non? Et puis aussi pour moi au bout d'un moment je saturerais d'idées! lol mais a la base les chapitre sur l'ile.. il aurait du y en avoir que 2.. et comme ya u beaucoup de demande, ba j'en ai fait plus mais faut arrété lol parce apré je saurais plus quoi écrire dans mes chapitre lol bon je te laisse lire la suite en tout cas merci! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** Merci... Je ne sais même plus quoi te dire a chaque fois que tu m'ecris une review... elles me font toujours plaisir!! Juste parce que tu m'as demander, a la fin g rajouter la partie ou E/B von dans leur "crypte"... Donc voila c'est comme une ptite dédicass pour toi, vu ke c'est toi qui ma donner l'idée!! en tout cas je te remercie et t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas du tout chiante!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:** Mdr oui Emmett na pas eu son requin... lol je voulais qu'il perde son défi pour une fois lol sauf que dans ma fic' c'est tout le temps! j'aimebien le faire grognon... Merci pour ta reviewsa fait toujours autant plaisir!! j'espere que t'aura pas atendu trop lonten pour la suite et qu'elle te plaira... Meric encore je te laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Thériel:** Merciii pour tes deux review! vraiment sa fait plaisir! j'aime que tu aime lol... Alice et Rosalie..comme d'hab' fidéle à elle même... Et mdr pour ta deuxiéme review... j'ai remarquer que sa faisait agiter beaucoup de monde sur ce que j'ai dit..toutes un peu perverse non.? lool jplaisante.. En tout cas jspr que tu ne seras pas déçu de ce chapitre! Et merci encore.. Je sais plus quoi te dire pour te remercier sans me répéter lol donc jvé arrété la..jte laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Julie:** Mdr tu ma tuer! lol t'inquiète peu importe l'age que ta... toute facon jveu savoir aussi ta réaction... Jspr que ce chapitre te plaira, jspr tu sra pas déçu... Remarque toutes les revieweuse on l'air d'étre un peu perverse, donc sa devré allé... mdr jplaisante! En tout cas merci sa fait plaisir!! Merci merci merci! je te laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Miel pop's AkA EetB:** Voila la plus bel... Un jr je vé mourir prématurément, et tu en sera la cause!!Cause de la mort?Morte de rire! encore une fois tu ma tué! ptdr ton oeuf en chocolat... Carément taten pas paque tu pique avant... ralala.. les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... Mdr jtimagine bien avec ton costume mdr (même si je c pas a koi tu ressemble... mais je te vois bien: Un peu comme Alice du livre!et folle!surtout folle mdr) Ensuite PTDR quand tu mdi t pensé et ske tu veu faire croire... Arréte tes cramé! OBSEDEE!!mdr mais bon on va dire ke ce chapitre est fé pour toi...Faudré ptêtre que jte remette sur le droit chemin... Jsuis la plus grande, (oui oui, j'ai enquété sur toi, la psycopathe n°2 passe a l'action!) lol.Malgré que j'ai enlever beaucoup de chose... comment dire... Plus qu'obséne, j'avais peur que sa dénigre.. non c'est pas le mot en plus je c pa sa ve dire koi... bon en gro que sa casse l'histoire..on va dire que jlé alléger. Bref, En tt cas tu ma bien fait rire!! Et puis pour le livre... "la bétise en 10lecons", Je dirais que le vu le nombre de page qu'il va te faloir pour raconter toutes tes bétises, le prix serais encore plu haut! Ptdr j'avais soupsonner chez toi un soupçon de psychopatitité! (Nouveau mot dans la langue francaise inventer par moi!) Et encore une foi t trop gentille avec moi! Merci...Si j'ai coupé en 2le chapitre, c'est aussi pck pr la première fois j'ai fait un chapitre special E/B sans personne d'autre! Et mdr pour Bella c'est seulement kan je me suis relu que j'ai vu ke sa faisai un peu gogol... et bizaremen g pensé a toi apré... exdr! Naïky... le "Na" c le début de mon prénom "Nadége" le reste, ve dire éspérance... on me surnome kom sa depui petite.. Enfin voila tu conai ma vie!Mais en tout cas vraiment merci pour ta review encore une fois je c pas komen te remercier t tro gentille et je me répéte lol MERCI!! je te laisse lire la suite.. bisouus la plus belle! bye et bonne lecture!_

_**XxjustineBlainxX:** Lerci pour tes deux review d'un coup!! c'est super gentil sa fait plaisir!! sa fait aussi plaisir que cette istoire tamuz.. Merci aussi pour tes compliments... Et lol moi aussi j'aime bien les shojo, mais je l'ai pas vu lovely devil... jirais ptetr faire un pti tour pour voir si jle trouv sur daily..Merci! Bon je pense ke tora pa atendu tro lonten pr la suite lol et jspr kel te plaira! Merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**siobhan-twilight:** Lol merci pour ta review sa me fait vraiment plaisir!! Donc MERCI! Voila la suite jspr kel te plaira... et je pense ke tu nora pas atendu tro lonten pour avoir la suite lol merci encor je te laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:** MDRRR tu ma tué... jusqu'a t'imagine le gout du sang de requin! lool! non mais d'un coté g fait la même! sentir la peau visqueuse, et ensuite un gout de sel...Beuurk lol déja c'est pas agréable quand ta l'eau de la mer sur les levre et ktu pass la langue desu.. alor jimagine mm pas lol... Merci encore pour ta review! t tjs aussi gentille sa fait plaisir jspr la suite te plaira! je te laisse lire encore merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!  
_

_**Mimi:** La je m'inquiète... En faite je repensais à tout se que tu ma dit.. et notament sur ta maman.. et la... jme pose la question si ya pas un rapport avec sa.. Bon c'est pas que je te force a me dir skil y a... mais d'habitude, tu mdone tjs des nouvelles, mais la tu reste silencieuse... Alors jm'inquiète! jspr ke sa va.. Et que tu vera sa! bisous...  
_

**_J'espere que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir... et que vous l'aprécirait... C'est un chapitre Spécial E/B... donc voila bonne lecture a toutes!! Et merci du soutiens! bizz bye!!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :** _Nuit Tropical._

Je m'avançais jusqu'au balcon, et je refermais mes doigts autour de la balustrade. Je me penchais, regardant le vide, je laissais le vent me fouetter le visage, plaquant mes cheveux d'un seul coter…

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment… Ma vie d'avant, et de maintenant, je ne regrettais vraiment rien. J'avais trouver mon bonheur, ma véritable vie…

Je regardais le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Une belle nuit tropical, il faisait très chaud cette nuit. Mais j'étais bien…

Edward était allé chasser, et je l'attendais, pensant à lui, mon corps se remplissait de désir. Je savais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, cela ne faisait pas énormément de temps que notre relation était «officiel», mais quelque chose au fond de moi, me disait que c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Si il devait me quitter aujourd'hui, je préfèrerais encore mourir…

Je n'étais plus seul sur ce balcon, les poils de mes bras se hérissaient, je tournais vivement la tête, et aperçu Edward derrière moi…

Le clair de lune qui dansait sur son torse nu dessinait des ombres sensuelles sur sa peau couleur ivoire. Malgré la pénombre, je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi, habiller juste de sa chemise qui était trop grande pour moi, mais qui gardait son odeur…

Je sentais son regard encore plus perçant, comme si il avait posé ses mains sur moi.

Il ne portait qu'un short, je glissais mon regard sur son corps. Puis on se dévisageait. Cet instant suspendu se prolongea. Il continuait à me dévisager sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que une sorte d'énergie électrique se mette à crépiter dans l'air du soir.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, remplaçant sûrement le bruit de mon cœur qui résonnait dans mes oreilles avant.

Toujours sans prononcer un mot, Edward s'avançait jusqu'à moi. Ses mains puissantes se refermèrent autour de mon visage, et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Contrainte de renverser la tête, sous la violence de son baiser, j'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux, enroulant mes doigts autour de ses boucles. S'accrochant à lui avec une énergie égale à la sienne.

Ainsi enlacé, on reculait en titubant et souriant, sans détacher nos bouches, jusque dans la chambre. Avec son pied, il referma la porte-fenêtre derrière nous, puis Edward nous fit pivoter sur nous même, et me plaqua sur le carreau froid. Je ne sais pas comment celle-ci a réussi à résister sous le choc, mais les vitres tenaient le coup. Il susurrait entre ses dents:

_-Je t'aime! Dis moi si il faut que j'arrête!_

_-Non, continue!_ Nos souffles se faisaient irréguliers. _Je t'aime Edward! _Arrivais je à articuler, avec beaucoup de peine.

Il saisissait le col de sa chemise que je portais, pour l'arracher ensuite. Surprise, je rigolais nerveusement, et il me rendit mon sourire.

_-C'est toi que je veux, rien que toi…_ Continuait il.

Il embrassait ensuite ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule, et finissait par enfouir son visage dans mes seins. Mes mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules, lui revenant à ma bouche, je lui enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau. Il était habiter du même désir que moi.

Il me mordillait, je le griffais. Coller l'un à l'autre, on se dévorait. Edward déchira ce qu'il restait de ma chemise, ensemble, on faisait glisser son short, avec des gestes désordonnés, avant de se plaquer de nouveaux l'un contre l'autre. Totalement nus.

Edward me souleva dans ses bras, s'emparant de ma bouche avec fougue. De manière impérieuse et possessive.

Je m'accrochais encore plus à lui, à ses cheveux, ses épaules, cela devenait intenable… Cette envie qui devenait de plus en plus forte…

Edward me transportait jusqu'au lit. On tombait lourdement dessus, en espérant que les fils ne lâchent pas.

Il me resserrait encore plus, m'embrassant, et embrassant chaque partie de mon visage. Notre étreinte et ses caresses devenaient plus douces. Il promenait ses mains sur mon corps, et les miens sur le sien.

Edward explorait mon corps de la tête au pied, avec ses mains et sa bouche. Je ne tenais plus.

Il admirait mon corps, ce qui ne me gênait pas, il déployait une tendresse dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable.

J'étais parcourue de frissons de plus en plus violents, je le serrais contre moi, murmurant son prénom, le bassin presque décollé du lit, tellement j'étais impatiente. Mais Edward reculait toujours cet instant magique.

Je profitais de ce moment, je le regardais un instant en me calmant, lui, était vraiment sérieux. Au fond de ses yeux, je voyais une pointe d'hésitation, il commençait:

_-C'est la première fois tu sais pour moi…_

_-Pour moi aussi!_

_-J'ai peur de te faire du mal… Et de ne pas m'y prendre comme il faut…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, vu comme c'est partie, je sais que tout se passera bien._

Il continuait ses caresses, me faisant encore patienter, m'entraînant à chaque fois au bord de l'extase… Jusqu'à ce que lui aussi, soit victime du désir.

Il plongea en moi, et nos corps s'épousaient à la perfection. Il bougeait et je le suivais… On respirait maladroitement.

Il me regardait, vérifiant qu'il ne me faisait pas mal, et je l'embrassais pour toutes réponses. Puis il se détendait vraiment en s'abandonnant à moi. Des vagues de chaleurs plus ou moins fortes me parcouraient tout le corps, il me prenait dans ses bras, sans s'arrêter, il prenait soin de moi, comme si j'étais une poupée en porcelaine…

Ma respiration se coupait, laissant à la place des gémissements. Et plus mes gémissements devenaient forts, plus il se laissait aller…

C'était magique…

Puis, il se passait quelque chose…comme un feu d'artifice pour moi, et lui explosa en moi.

Il se laissa aller sur moi, reposant de tout son long, et de tout son poids. Je caressais son magnifique dos, en faisant des cercles, de haut en bas, de droite à gauche… Lui recommençait à embrasser mon cou…

Sans se détacher et s'enlever de moi, il se plaçait sur ses coudes, me regardant profondément. J'arrêtais mes caresses sans m'en rendre compte, pour le contempler aussi.

Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, puis il me prit fort dans ses bras, comme un garçon de cinq ans… Cela me fit rire. Et il m'embrassait.

Il roulait sur le coter, m'emportant avec lui. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse.

Pendant un long moment, on demeurait dans cette position, sans parler. A mesure que les secondes où minutes s'écoulaient, nos respirations se calmaient, nos corps surchauffés s'apaisaient. Mais on restait muet.

Je l'aimais, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur…

**PDV EDWARD:**

Comment une fille aussi parfaite, gentille, belle, maladroite, pouvait m'être destiné? Je l'aimais, même le mot aimer n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

Mais tout de suite, j'appréhendais. Est-ce qu'elle avait appréciée? Est-ce que je lui ai fait mal? Rien, elle gardait le silence…

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva sa tête souriante, et me demanda en reprenant son sérieux:

_-Dis moi… est ce que… c'était bien pour toi? Enfin… tu as…aimé?_

C'était elle qui posait la question! Je n'en revenais pas, je l'aimais encore plus!

_-Oui, j'attendais le bon moment pour te poser la question. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, pour moi c'était parfait, même ce mot n'est pas assez fort… Je te retourne la question…_ Un sourire timide traversait son beau visage:

_-C'étais magnifique… Magique est le mot. Je ne vois vraiment aucune matière où tu ne serais pas parfait!_ Elle me souriait et se cachait la tête dans mon cou.

Après ce compliment, mon sourire ne partait plus, j'étais soulagé… Une nouvelle vague de désir m'envahit.

**PDV BELLA:**

Je le serrais fort dans mes bras, quand je le ressentis durcir.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder haussant les sourcils et souriant. Lui me fit une moue d'innocent, et pour la deuxième fois dans la nuit, nous faisions l'amour.

Edward avait pris de l'assurance, car cette fois ci, non seulement il était doux, mais en même temps sauvage… Totalement différent de la première fois… Mais encore plus magnifique!

Quelques heures après, le soleil commençait à se lever. Je ne me lassais jamais de ce spectacle. Il brisa le silence:

_-Tu te rends compte que j'ai attendu presque un siècle pour enfin trouver mon âme sœur? Et tu vois, c'est aujourd'hui que je me rends compte que je me sentais vraiment seul avant de te connaître. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans toi!_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire… J'étais émue, mais heureusement pour moi, je n'avais plus de larmes!

On décidait de se lever, j'avais la couverture autour de moi.

Lui, se leva, sans gêne, et traversait toute la maison dénuder. Je le regardais faire, souriante.

Il s'arrêtait devant la porte de la salle de bain et se retourna:

_-Tu viens avec moi?_

_-J'arrive!_ Répondais je en sautant du lit.

Je le rejoignais, tandis qu'il commençait à faire couler l'eau dans la douche. Il se retourna vers moi, et fronçais les sourcils:

_-Tu ne vas pas prendre une douche avec moi?_ Demandait il

_-Si!_

Il s'approcha de moi, et tirait un coup sec sur le drap qui m'enveloppait.

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de l'arracher comme ça!_ Je rigolais étonner.

Pour seule réponse, il m'embrassait longuement, doucement, rempli de passion. Le temps n'avait pas d'importance, du moment que j'étais dans ses bras…

Après cette douche, qui avait duré plus d'une heure… On s'habillait, j'avais mis un short, avec un haut de maillot de bain, lui, portait un short de bain avec un tee shirt...et on descendait sur la plage.

On commençait à marcher, parlant de tout et de rien… Ce matin la, quelque chose avait changer, nos liens c'était encore plus resserrer.

On se rendait dans notre crypte à nous. A chaque fois que nous nous y rendions, j'étais toujours autant émerveillée par la beauter de cette endroit. On descendait la pente qui menait à la plage : Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit bout de plage, et l'eau était turquoise, bleu foncé à certains endroit, quand on regardait tout droit, on voyait deux énorme rocher, deux falaises l'une en face de l'autre, et au milieu, ce trouvait l'océan à perte de vue. 

Des petits poissons colorés nageaient prés du bord (Malgré que je n'aime pas les poissons, c'était jolie)... Et tout autour de nous, ce trouvait des arbres, la forêt s'étendait elle aussi à des kilomètres...

Je m'asseyais dans le sable, Edward se plaça derrière moi, et on admirait le paysage qui s'offrait à nous... Dans ses bras j'étais bien, j'étais heureuse. Combien de temps étions nous restés ainsi...? Je ne savais pas, mais avec lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance tant qu'il était avec moi.

De loin on voyait l'ouverture d'une petite grotte sur la falaise de gauche.

_-Bella? Tu veux qu'on prenne le bateau et qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a dedans?_

_-Oui, si tu veux... _

On se dirigeait vers le hangar, puis on montait sur le bateau à moteur... J'avais insistée pour conduire. Edward n'était pas trés confiant, mais il m'avait laissé les commandes, pour une fois! Aprés avoir faillit faire coulé le bateau une dizaine de fois en percutant des rochers... Edward repris les commandes. C'était la première fois que je le voyait aussi stressé! Moi je rigolais sans retenue! 

Mais au final, je m'étais allonger sur la partie avant du bateau, sous les yeux d'Edward, pour me venger. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi, alors que je les avais éviter ces rochers! Je ne restais pas prés de lui, comme sa il ne pouvais pas me toucher, et je savais que sa l'enervait.

Il arrêta le moteur en plein milieu des deux falaises, jeta la petite ancre à l'eau, et me rejoignait. 

_-Ne cherche pas! Où que tu iras, je te suiverais!_ Me chuchotait il pour ensuite m'embrasser.

A présent je savais ce que voulait dire le mot aimer… Je savais que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui… Je savais qu'il était _ma_ vie. 

* * *

_Voila ce chapitre est clos...encore une fois!! Bon jspr ke vous n'avez pas été choké ou koi... Et au début sa ne ressemblai pas du tout a sa.. Je les arranger pour que sa soi un peu... Plus lisible et moin cru! lol Bon ba voila un chapitre special E/B... sans personne d'autre.. Comme à la demande d'Arya, j'ai rajouter dans ce chapitre le passage dans la crypte.. j'espere qu'il vous aura plus! Merci d'avoir lu.. Et merci si tu compte mettre une review! bizz bye_

**_Prochain chapitre:_**_** La c'est sur! Il retourne a Foks... Fini les petites vacances! :-( ... lol, et retour à la vie réel... et début des nouvel nouvelles... (vous avez compris?** lol)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à Stephenie Meyer... Sauf la petite nouvelle!_

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Jesse:** Merci pour ta review! sa fait toujours aussi plaisir... Et sa fait encore plus plaisir que tu sois fan de cette fic', c'est un énorme compliment pour moi alors vraiment merci! j'éspere que la suite te plaira! je te laisse lire la suite... Et merci pour ton soutiens! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Thériel:_** _Lol tant mieu si sa ne ta pas choké... Mais javais peur que sa casse l'histoire et tt... Merci pour ta remarque! j'ai failli la faire dans ce chapitre encore, mais j'ai pensé a toi et ske tu ma écrit, et j'ai réctifié! Donc merci! et merci pour ta review! sa fait plaisir! jspr la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:** MDR tu m'as beaucoup fait rire! lol j'ai passer un bon moment en lisant ta review! MERCI!! Et merci pour tes compliments, encore une fois tes TROP gentille! et sa fait vraiment plaisir! Pour ta questions... (savoir si tout va etre chambouler, qu'il va leur arriver des maleur) Tu auras ta réponse à la fin de se chapitre mdr bon je pense que tu as ta réponse! en tout cas merci encore! je te laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Tata miel pop's:**_ _Mdrr et ton hébreux!! loool tu ma tué! j'ai bien rigoler encore une fois! lol en plus tes review son de plus en plus longue! sa déchire! MERCI! Avec tes ch... crr... Tu ma achever aussi... Bon aussi pour mon pseudo...sa va aller! je ne suis pas chinoise et sa fait pas penser aux chinois! t malade!! lol nonon pas chinois! mdr. Et jss pas pornographe! ;-p, NA! t'as pas réussi à faire ton enquéte sur moi pour savoir mon age? Petit indice: "profil",il et tro facile mon indice! Et j'étais perdue avec toutes tes glaces! mdr au début jcomrpenais apré g t perdue! g du relir ce passsage 5fois avant de comprendre.. lol mais j'ai toujours du mal a comprendre pourquoi t parti en vrille comme sa.. Mais je me pose plus de question, je le sais mtn tu ma confirmé que tété atin! T FOLLE! sisi c'est vrai! Et puis c'est une bonne idée d'engager chupa chup's mais je te dis d'avance, les bonbon et les glaces ne feront pas lonten avec moi! une vrai meurtriére! Ptdr comment tu t décrite! Un mélange de sociopathe, psycopath de vampire déranger aussi... lol tu ma bien amuser! Et prk les glaces au chocolat son dangeureuse? Moi jlé aime bien! presque bien! Alors hein? Pourquoi?... Et puis pour le chapitre 12, il n'y a que toi qui pense comme une pornographe! mdr je te dis! tes folle! la preuve: J'écris quelque chose sans arriére pensé, et toi sa te fait pensé au préservatifs! La j'ai failli tombé de ma chaise quand j'ai lu sa! mdr Et t'inquiète pas je li t roman du début a la fin! Pour finir... MERCI!! jte jure a chaque fois tu m'achéve tellement je ris mais aussi tu me fait trop plaisir!! t trop gentille comme dab'! Donc merci! je te laisse lire la suite! jspr el te plaira... bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Bellaedwardsm:**_ _Wouaw! ta lu tout d'un cou... tu ma complimenter et ta rajouter un lien sur ton blog... Te remercier ne sufi pas! vraiment sa fait trop plaisir! Je t dis aussi plein de chose sur ton blog et jspr ke je ne me répéte pas! Jspr en tout cas que la suite te plaira! je te laisse lire la suite et encore vraiment merci pour ta review t compliment...pour tout! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Secret34:_**_ Merci pour ta review! t tro gentille encore une fois! Tu ma fait rire "Ce chap et trés hot" lol en tout cas merci pour tes compliments sa me fait toujours plaisir, et sa mencourage! je c pas quoi te dire d'autre mais j'ai limpression "merci" ne sufi pas... Bon jte laisse lire la suite merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture_!

_**Phanis:**_ _Ce n'est pa grave.. Tant que tu as aimer moi sa me va! LOL, je sais que beaucoup non pas été choké, mais je sais aussi qu'il yen a qui ne conaisse pas encore c chose la.. et je savais ce que sa voulais dire les rated... Pour moi c t la mm lol donc merci encore pour cette remark. C'est gentil! et merci aussi pour tes compliments sa fait plaisir! Lol tu ma fait rire "elle est fiché mtn" sisi c'est ta raison! Merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Ddine:**_ _Franchement u ma fait fliper!! ta comencer ta review par "Je vais etre franche..." j'ai cru talé me dire que tavé pa aimer!! mais apré j'ai été agréablement surpriz! Donc merci! sa fait vraiment plaisir! En plus deux review d'un cou?! merci!!Merci pour tes compliments! sa ma toucher!! MERCIII!! bon je te laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Mimi:**_ _Je t'escuz, mais tavé pas a tescuzer! Je comprend, et ta maman et beaucoup plus important que cette fic' juste je m'inquiètais... Et oui je m'inquiètais vraiment pour toi! jspr ke sa va mieu mtn.. ou ke sa va allé mieu! Merci pour tes compliments! sa me fait vraiment plaisir comme dabitude tes trop gentille avec moi! MERCI! et Mdr t'aime bien esseyer de deviner la suite! Mais celle la c pas possible... Je croi pas tu peu deviner, enfin si, peut etre a la fin de celui la... t'inquiète tora tes réponses, mé pas tout de suite! et aussi, comme je t dis tu na pas a tescuzer! je te comprend! et si j'ai réussi à te faire esquisser un sourire quand tu as lu sa... Alors je suis contente! Je te laisse lire la suite et encore une fois merci! t TROP gentille!! Bisous et jspr vraiment que sa ira mieu! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Julie:** MERCII!! ta review ma fait vraiment plaisir comme dab'! c'est trop gentil...T TROP gentille tout simplement! jspr ke la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**XxJustineblainxX:**__ Mercii!! encore une fois t tro gentille avec moi! tes compliments me fon grave plaisir! et mencourage! jspr ke tora pa atendu lonten pour lire la suite... Je fais le plus vite possible! alors dsl si c lon! Mais vraiment merci! tu déchire! Quand tu publira ton chapitre, ou que tu continue ta fic' je serais au rdv promis! merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:**__ Aie aie aie! comment tu me fait trop plaisir!! c'est abuzer! tu déchire! MERCI!! tu deviens accro? sa fait encore plus plaisir! désolé par contre de te décevoir, mais les choses avec charlie ne vont pas se passer comme tu ma dit... yora des chose qui fon que... Je ne vais pas te dire, pck apré c plus drole! en tout cas merci, je c pas combien de foi je dois te le dire tellemen sa ma fait plaizir! Jspr kan mm ke la suite te plaira! et jspr ta pa atendu tro lonten! jte laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Carly:**__ Sisi, t review me font tjs plaisir comme cel la encore une fois! tes trop gentille ac moi! tu déchir! MERCI! combien de fois jdoi te le dire?? je te laisse lire la suite.. merci encore et jspr ke cette suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen**_:_ Oulalala tu déchire!! tu ma bien fait rire! et t trop gentille...encore une fois! Pour "franchir le pas" c'est toi qui m'en a donner l'idé de faire sa sur l'ile, pck tu la suposer, alor je lé inclu, pour pas briser le conte de fée on va dire... Donc c grace a toi!!Merci et sa fait plaisr que tu as aimer! jspr ke tu va aimer la suite!! et jspr ke ta pas trop atendu lonten pour la lire! En tout cas encore une foi MERCI! c'est trop gentil! je te laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Desolé si il y a des fautes d'ortographes, je me suis relu kune fois, et il est tar! J'arrive pas non plus à souligner les pseudo, le titre et les PDV... beug bizar.. donc voila bonne lecture a toutes! et merci encore! bizz bye**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13: **_Retour à la réalité._

C'était le jour J.

Nos bagages étaient prêts, l'avion venait d'atterrir sur le petit aéroport. Et une vague de nostalgie m'envahissait, ce qu'Edward remarqua :

_-Tu es triste de partir ?_

_-Oui… On reviendra ?_

_-Quand tu voudras_. Me promettait il, en embrassant mon front puis légèrement mes lèvres.

On montait tous dans le jet privé, tous silencieux. Comme on dit toute bonne chose on une fin ! Je comprenais ce dicton…

L'avion décollait, et nous étions tous en train de regarder le sol s'éloigner, et cette île devenir de plus en plus petite… Je soupirais, détachant enfin mes yeux du hublot. J'avais l'impression que si Alice aurait pue pleurer, elle l'aurait fait, mais Jasper agissait vite sur elle, et elle se détendait.

Je m'étendais sur le lit du fond, me calant dans les bras de mon homme. Je rêvassais, repensant au bon moment qu'on avait passé tous ensemble.

**Mon premier baiser dans l'avion avec Edward… Mon premier jour arriver sur l'île, volant la proie d'Edward… Quelque chose que je referais sûrement un jour… J'avais découvert mon repas favoris… Le lynx.**

**Mon premier bain de minuit. Mes ballades de jour comme de nuit avec mon amoureux, cette crypte magnifique, et quand on faisait des tours en bateau…**

**Le requin qui, comme par hasard s'attaque à moi. Le goût de son sang… horrible souvenir… Et Emmett qui faisait la tête, mais trois jours avant le départ, il en avait dénicher un -je ne sais pas comment- et il était fière de lui, au moins on ne l'entendait plus râler…**

**Enfin ma première fois avec Edward… Qui restera à tout jamais graver dans ma mémoire… C'était parfait !**

**PDV EDWARD.**

Bella commençait à rêvasser… Elle énumérait à voix haute, les moments fort qu'elle avait vécu. Commençant par notre premier baiser. J'avais l'impression de revivre ces instants avec elle, me remémorant les images.

Puis, elle racontait qu'elle voulait me revoler ma proie… Il faudra que je fasse attention à elle… Le lynx était sa proie préférer, je trouvais que sa se rapprochait beaucoup du puma…

Le bain de minuit, ou elle n'avait pu se détendre, malgré mes efforts, mais ou elle s'était lâcher par la suite… Vint le moment fâcheux…

Elle parlait de la crypte, Alice protestait :

_-Quelle crypte ?_ _On ne l'a jamais vu ?!_ Puis Bella parlait du bateau… Comment la faire taire alors qu'elle était ailleurs ? Cette fois ci c'est Emmett qui commentait :

_-Quel bateau ? Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait un bateau !_ Bella continuait sur les réactions d'Emmett… _Oui, c'est vrai, je n'es pas réussi à l'avoir tout de suite, mais j'en es eu un, et pour moi tout seul !_ Continuait Emmett fière de lui.

Puis elle finissait sur notre première fois. J'étais à la fois curieux, mais aussi gêné que tout le monde partage ce moment.

Emmett rigolait, Alice regardait Rosalie les yeux grand ouverts… Apparemment, celle-ci n'avait pas du voir cette soirée la en vision ! Et Jasper me souriait.

Elle avait dit que c'était magnifique, j'étais heureux, car elle ne m'avait pas menti, pas que je doute d'elle au contraire, mais elle aurait pue me dire cela juste pour me rassurer…

Je resserrais mon étreinte.

**PDV BELLA.**

Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi, ce qui me sortait de ma rêverie. Tout le monde me dévisageait.

_-J'ai parlée ?_

Tout le monde acquiesçait de la tête. Je regardais Edward qui me confirmait que j'avais parler aussi de la crypte et du bateau…

Durant tout le reste du voyage, personne ne firent de remarque sur tout ce que j'avais dit. Mais le regard d'Alice, m'indiquait qu'elle avait des tas de questions à me poser, ce qui fit rire Edward.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient. Esmée eu un grand sourire quand elle aperçut ses enfants, les enlaçant un part un y compris moi.

Alice et Rosalie commençaient à réciter nos deux mois de vacances, sans rien oublier, c'est-à-dire en incluant ma relation avec Edward. Esmée eu un sourire éblouissant en entendant la dernière nouvelle…

Charlie n'était pas la, il n'était pas venu, ce qui m'attristait un peu :

_-Désolé ma chérie, _commençait Esmée, _Charlie n'a pas pu avoir un avion pour venir à ton arriver, mais il arrivera dans la soirée…_

Je souriais, comme remerciement, et j'étais pressé tout d'un coup d'être ce soir.

Dans la voiture, j'entendais encore Rosalie et Alice reparler de ces merveilleuses vacances :

_-J'ai fait tout un tas de photos !_ Commençais Alice, _je vais aller les faire développer en arrivant !_

_-Je viens avec toi ! _S'exclamait Rosalie.

Alice se retourna vers moi et elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Edward grogna légèrement, et elle se retourna en parlant dans sa barbe.

_-Je viens aussi !_ Je voulais faire passer le temps, alors pourquoi pas aller avec elles ?

Edward fronçait les sourcils, pas très content, alors qu'Alice me sortait son plus grand sourire avant de tirer la langue à Edward. Une fois de plus, elle avait gagnée.

_-Il faut arrêter de lui donner toujours raison, elle devient capricieuse !_ Edward essayait de me dissuader de partir avec elle.

_-Mais…_ J'essayais de parler mais il me coupait.

_-Imagine elle te font faire du shopping ?_

_-Et…_

_-Tout plein d'essayage ?_

_-Je…_

_-Imagine que tu succombes à la tentation ?_

Je gardais le silence sur la dernière supposition, car je savais de quoi il parlait. Les humains étaient encore une grande tentation pour moi, mais les deux mois sur l'île m'avaient fait tout oublier… Je voulais retourner sur l'île ! Je baissais la tête.

_-Pardonne moi Bella, je voulais juste que tu reste avec moi tout à l'heure !_

_-Ce n'est rien… Toute façon, tu as raison, il est plus raisonnable de rester à la maison, que de m'aventurer en ville et me tenter…_

Alice me regardait d'un air désolé… Edward embrassait mon front, et je me replaçais dans ses bras.

Arriver à la villa, les bagages déchargés à vitesse inhumaine, j'étais la dernière à entrer dans la maison, en traînant les pieds. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, quand quelqu'un me sauta dessus et me serrait fort dans ses bras.

_-Tu m'as manqué Bella !_ Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre mille.

_-Papa ! _Je le serrais aussi fort que possible dans mes bras… Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas arriver avant ce soir ? Comme si il avait entendu mes pensées, il me répondait :

_-Je n'ai pas pu venir à l'aéroport, mais j'ai dit à Esmée de te cacher que je serais quand même la avant vous…_

Je donnais un coup de coude à Edward qui le savait sûrement. Voila une des raisons, qui fait que je voulais revenir ici. Charlie m'avait manquée.

Il y avait une personne que je ne connaissais pas… Elle s'approcha de moi, et me serra fort dans ses bras. Surprise, j'ouvrais grand les yeux en ne répondant pas à son étreinte, et en tenant fort la main d'Edward. Elle s'écartait de moi, et se présentait :

_-Bonjour Bella, je suis Cassy, la fiancée de ton père !_

Je hoquetais, puis fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension je demandais :

_-La quoi de qui ??_

Charlie se plaçait devant la nouvelle, et me tenait les épaules.

_-On s'est fiancé… Je voulais te l'apprendre autrement, mais au moins c'est dit !_

Tout ce mélangeait dans ma tête. Je regardais les « fiancés » à tour de rôle… Et je me rappelais qu'Edward avait soupçonné que mon père avait une liaison.

_-Oh !_ Tout commençais à s'éclaircir_… Vous êtes fiancé !_ Dis je comme si personne n'était au courant, ce qui fit rire tout le monde…

La dénommée Cassy, commençais à me parler de leur rencontre, de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, de leur projets… J'en pouvais plus, cette fille parlait trop ! Je regardais Alice, Esmée et Rosalie pour qu'elles me viennent en aide, mais pour toutes réponses, elles haussaient les épaules avec une moue désolée.

Je regardais ensuite Edward, qui celui-ci, se mettait à coter de moi en me tenant la main. Il me vint une idée. Mais Cassy n'arrêtait pas :

_-Et puis il a sortit la bague (elle plaçait sa main bien en face et tout prés de mes yeux), et j'ai dit oui. Ah ! Ton père c'est une bête ! Je ne t'explique même pas… Au lit c'est…_

_-Stoopp !! Chut ! Je ne veux pas le savoir !_ La j'étais, comment dire… Dégoûter _! Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle papa !… Edward et moi on sort ensemble ! C'est super non ? Je vais chasser maintenant ! _J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Cette femme me tapait sur le système… Je sortais dehors, l'air me faisait le plus grand bien. Pourquoi je suis revenue ici ?

_-Ne lui en veux pas…_ _Elle est juste exciter de rencontrer sa belle fille_. Commençait Edward. _J'ai vu dans sa tête tout les projets qu'elle a prévue pour vous deux… _Il rigolait, et moi j'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux, Parce qu'il riait à ce moment la. _Pendant une minute, j'ai pensé qu'elle cachait certaines pensées…_

_-J'aimerais bien… Comme sa, elle serait mon ennemie, et je pourrais calmer mes nerfs sur elle !_

On était assez loin de la villa, pour que personne n'entende ce que je racontais. Edward continuait :

_-Tu es très belle quand tu es énervée ! Je devrais te mettre sur les nerfs plus souvent !_

_-Tu n'as pas intérêt !_ Je souriais. Il n'y avait que lui pour me détendre à ce moment la. Il me prit dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux, et je me détendais instantanément.

_-Il n'y a pas de lynx ici… On ne pourrait pas retourner sur l'île ?_ Demandais je en relevant la tête, le suppliant du regard.

_-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Du moins pas tout de suite ! Elle a des projet pour toi, mais j'en ai aussi de mon coter !_

Je l'interrogeais du regard, mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Il ne me dirait rien ! Je soupirais :

_-Et le puma ? Sa te dis ?_ Il m'offrait son repas ? Il voulait vraiment me faire plaisir la !

_-Oui, sa ira !_ Je lui souriais, mais je gardais au fond de mes pensées, ses fameux projets qu'il complotait. Tout le monde faisait toujours des complots pour moi…

On courrait ensemble dans les bois, et chasser me faisait tout oublier. Juste pendant un petit moment. De retour à la maison, je traînais les pieds, faisant comprendre que je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer.

A l'intérieur, toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine. Alice montrait les photos de nos vacances, et Cassy ne se gênait pas pour les commenter. Alice venait de se faire une nouvelle amie, pour mon plus grand malheur !

La nuit tombait, et je l'entendais encore jacasser. Je regardais dans le vide, assise dans le salon. Cassy m'énervait, j'admet que c'était un peu parce qu'elle me volait mon père, mais j'aurais pue l'accepter si elle n'était pas aussi… Extravertie, on ne se connaissait même pas encore, qu'elle me prenait déjà dans ses bras. Et le pire ! C'est que ce n'est pas Charlie qui m'a appris la nouvelle… Et puis elle parle TROP !

Edward, je le savais en grande discussion avec mon père, Alice et Esmée parlaient avec Cassy, pour les préparatifs du mariage, Emmett et Jasper était aller chasser.

Rosalie s'asseyait à coter de moi, et me prit la main. Elle me regardait profondément, comme quand Edward essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Elle commençait :

_-Viens on va faire un tour…_

On se levait, et arriver dans un coin de la forêt que je n'avais jamais vu, elle s'arrêta. Cet endroit était très joli. Mais difficile de trouver quelque chose de jolie après les paysages que j'ai pue voir. Il y avait un grand sol pleureur, et sous le grand rideau qu'imposait cet arbre, il y avait un arbre mort.

Rosalie écartait les petites branches vertes qui tombaient, et on s'asseyait sur l'arbre mort. Une atmosphère reposante planait, et je décompressais doucement.

_-Je viens ici quand ça ne va pas bien… _Commençait elle.

_-C'est très jolie, et c'est reposant !_

_-Hmm… Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, ta belle mère ? _Je grimaçais quand elle prononçait ces mots.

_-Non pas vraiment… Elle est, bizarre, quand elle m'a vue, on aurait dit qu'elle me connaissait depuis une éternité…_

_-Alice est peut être tombé sous son charme, mais moi, pas du tout. Rassure toi, je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment !_

Cela me soulageait qu'une personne était de mon coter. Puis on restait dans le silence un long moment. Et je le brisais :

_-Et si on la tuait ?_ Je regardais Rosalie sérieusement. Cette "Cassy" me donnais des envies de meurtre. Ce fit rire Rosalie.

_-C'est tentant, mais tu te mettrais ton père à dos, c'est pour lui qu'elle est la !_

_-Mais… Elle a prévue tout un tas de projets avec moi, Edward ma dit ce qu'elle pensait !_

_-Il pouvait pas tenir sa langue pour une fois, celui la ! Et t'inquiète pas, cette fois je te promet que je te viendrais en aide ! Et au moindre faux pas… On se charge d'elle !_

Je retrouvais mon sourire. Elle finissait par me dire qu'il fallait qu'on rentre, il fallait pensé aux autres !

Toujours en traînant des pieds, je rentrais une nouvelle fois dans la villa. Bizarrement, tout était calme, il n'y avait aucun bruit que mon ouie développer ne percevait, pas un murmure. Je regardais Rosalie perplexe, qui elle aussi ne comprenait rien.

Je montais rapidement voir dans la chambre d'Edward, rien… Personne n'était à la maison. Le téléphone de Rosalie sonna, c'était Emmett. Elle décrocha, et je n'écoutais pas la conversation, essayant de lui laisser le peu d'intimité qu'un vampire pouvait avoir.

Au bout de deux minutes, Rosalie revenait prés de moi :

_-Ce soir, on va se faire une soirée entre sœur ! Juste toi et moi ! _Me disait elle.

_-Pourquoi ? Pas que sa me déplaise, tu le sais très bien, mais ils sont où ?_

_-Ils sont partis au cinéma ! C'est bien sur, Cassy qui a fait la proposition, et comme je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques, je reste avec toi !_

_-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas la tuée ? _Je lâchais un râle d'exaspération_. Edward voulait que l'on passe la soirée ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi il et partit !? Et Cassy sait sûrement que je ne tiens pas encore à l'odeur du sang humain! S'il te plaît, dis moi qu'on peut la tuée !!_

-_Comme je te l'ai dis… C'est tentant, mais non, du moins pas maintenant !_ Mon visage s'illuminait._ Et puis moi non plus je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote, mais elle m'énerve tout autant que toi ! Elle ma enlever Emmett !_

Avec un soupir de chacune, on planifiait notre petite soirée. On commençait avec un film, puis s'ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés après, Rosalie avait prévue de faire un défiler.

La soirée passait rapidement, à la fin du film, on montait à l'étage, dans la chambre de Rosalie, où tout un tas de photos étaient disposé dans la pièce. Il avait en grand nombre Emmett, parfois Rosalie y figurait, et plein de photos de sa famille… Même moi j'y figurais !

Après qu'elle me décrivait chacune des photos, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, et Emmett arrivait rapidement dans la chambre en sautant sur Rosalie. Je me sentais en trop. Je sortais rapidement de la chambre, et vis Rosalie me faire un clin d'œil. Fermant la porte derrière moi, des bras m'accueillaient.

Je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon homme. Je respirais à plein poumon son odeur, et j'étais instantanément dans un autre monde. Il était partit seulement depuis quelques heures, mais il m'avait manqué :

_-Tu m'as manquée !_ Me disait il en embrassant mes cheveux.

_-Je me disais justement la même chose ! Où est Charlie ?_

_-Ils sont allés chez toi, ils reviendront demain._ J'étais soulagée !

Tout le reste de la nuit, on la passait dans sa chambre. Il venait d'acheter un lit, très confortable. On parlait de tout et de rien, mais c'était surtout moi qui me plaignais. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour me supporter, mes je vidais un peu mon sac sur lui.

Pour me faire taire, sans montrer une once d'agacement, il m'allongeais sur le ventre, et me massait le dos… Longtemps, très longtemps ! J'oubliais tout ! Parfois, ses mains dérapaient ailleurs, mais c'était toujours aussi agréable.

Le jour ce levait, et la matinée passait rapidement. Vers quatorze heures, Charlie et ma "future belle maman" arrivaient. Je ne disais bonjours à aucun des deux.

Alice me proposait d'aller chercher toutes mes affaires pour m'installer totalement ici, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau couple reparte en Alaska. Edward et Esmée étaient enchantés de la proposition d'Alice.

Arrivé à ma maison, Rosalie demandait à Alice :

-_Comment sa se fait que tu as eu cette idée ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. _Elle réfléchissait.

_-Tu en as parlée à Charlie ? _

_-Oui, et il n'était pas contre, et puis je sais que Bella n'aime pas vraiment Cassy…_

Alice avait une absence, due à une vision. Elle revenait à elle quelques seconde après, elle fronçait les sourcils. Je le questionnais :

_-Qu'est ce que tu as vue ?_

_-Rien, j'ai due me tromper._ Mais son visage ne me rassurait pas.

Le retour à la villa se faisait en silence. Rosalie me jetait souvent des regards inquiets, se qui renforçait le nœud dans mon estomac.

Je rentrais la première dans la grande maison. Encore une fois, personne. J'entendais Alice chuchoter pour elle :

_-Comme dans ma vision !_

Haussant les épaules, je montais à l'étage pour déposer mes affaires dans la chambre d'Edward. J'ouvrais la porte.

_-Bella, non !_ Criais Alice, mais c'était trop tard.

Je lâchais le carton de vêtement que je portais au seuil de la porte, choqué par ce que je voyais.

Edward et Cassy était la. Edward allonger sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide, Cassy sur lui, embrassant son coup. Les mains d'Edward étaient posées à moitié sur ses fesses…

Ils s'enlaçaient…

* * *

_Voila mdrr ce chapitre est clos! Et oui je suis méchante! et sadique! je vais mettre un peu le bazar! c'était trop calme! lol jspr kan mm ke se chapitre vou aura plus et qu'il na pas été enuiyeu! Merci de l'avoir lu! et merci si tu va lire ce chapitre...  
_

_**Prochain chapitre:** Les ennuies commence, Edward à été détourner de Bella, mais qui sait si il n'y a que lui? Haha! jss trop sadique! _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Rien en m'appartiens tout est à Stephenie Meyer... Sauf la petite dérnière!**_

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEW!**

_**Magalieee:**_ _Mdr!! Merci tout d'abord de ta review! c'est gentil! et ensuite... Tu as raison! Mais je ten di pas plus, je te laisse lire la suite encore merci, et jspr ta pa atendu trop lonten! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Jesse:** MERCI!! ta review me fait vraiment plaisir! Donc voila la suite jspr kel te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**DeviliSh:**_ _Mdrr ta review ma fait beaucoup rire! Tu ma fait aussi une petite frayeur, mais non en faite c t tro gentil! MERCI! Mdr je pense ke ce chapitre encore tu ne l'aimera pas... Mdr mais je ten di pa plus pck apré sa gach tt! Donc voila la suite et encore merci!bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Didine:**_ _Merci pour ta review! c'est gentil! Mais oui je sais ke le début et chaint, mé il fallait bien qu'il rentre! mais bon je te compren moi mm en relisant jen avait marre lol jspr kan mm ke celui la sera moin chian et q'il te plaira! Jss contente de te surprendre! sa fait plaisir! Et merci encore pour tt tes compliment sa fait super plaisir! Donc je te laisse lire la suite et merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Tata miel pop's':**__ Hmmm jdirais ke ton bjr c'est en latin? vu ktu fait du latin mdr ou en grek? mdr je c pas! En tout comme d'hab' tu ma bien fait rire! j'aime tro lire t review pck tjs je ri! Je me répéte c pa rav hein? Et tu voi mtn je regarderais plus une glace italienne de le même facon! Merci moi qui aimait bien snif mdr. Ta cour lundi? Ta pas oublier que c'est lundi de pak? On a pas cour normalement ce jr la! Bon tfacon toi t bizar alor sa métonré mm pas mdrr. Et oui je l'ai di je ss sadik mdrr et j'aime sa! Merci encore une fois de tt tes compliments! ou tes critik positive (vu ke tu na pas de critik, appel les comme sa, au moin tu poura dire ke c une critik lol! Et pour le pouvoir, ta raison! mis j'en di pas plus...sinon sa gach tout!Moi? Poétic? nooon lol.Bon jte laisse lire la suite et encore merci (je c jme répéte!) bisous à la plus belle (au féte ta rouver mon age?) bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Siobhan-Twilight:_** MDRRR! tu ma tué avec ta review! merci sa fait plaisir! j'ai bien rigoler ossi! Lol voila la suite! jspr ke ta pa attendu tro lonten! (une jrné...j'ai fait vite hein?) bon jspr ke ce chapitre te plaira et merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!

_**Beexxx:**__ MDR tu ma tué avec ta review! j'ai passer un bon momen crois moi! lol tu déchire! Et TON Edward?__ lol je savais pas kil t'apartenais!? lol Ba je crois alor ke ce chapitre tu va pas l'aimer mdr (mm si jspr le contrére!)Et pour "bella ki se jette sur la moche..." déja j'ai grave rigoler, et ce passage est dans l'histoire! tu sra contente! (je pense) Et MERCIII pour tes compliments! sa fait trop plaisir! Comme tjs tes trop gentille! Merci! je te laisse lire la suite! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Julie:_**_ Mdrrr! crois moi ta pas attendre pour ne pas l'aimer! lol! Jspr ke ce chapitre te plaira! Merci pour ta review c'est trop gentil! Et je pense ke la tu va la haïr cette "cassy" mdr je ten di pas plus je te laisse lire merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Nora33470:**_ MDRRR tu ma tué lol! Je l'avait dis! Je peux être gentille sur les fins, mais la sa faisait lonten ke je navé pas coupé sadikement lol et tu ma bien fait rire! En tout cas merci pour ta review tes compliment sa fait trop plaisir... tjs aussi gentille! merci! je te laisse lire la suite! jspr el te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!

**_Alicecullen:_** _MDR encore une fois tu mfé tro rire! je l'écri a chaque fois pour toi... Je me répéte désolé mais c vrai! Je te jure je rigol encore a lire ta review tu déchire mdr t tro marente! Non..c pas de son plein gré! mais je vais pas te raconter, sinon sa casseré tt! Donc voila la suite j'ai fait le plus vite possible! (un jour c'était pas trop long hein?) jss sadique mais gentille! hihi! lol en tout cas jte dis encore merci sa m'encourage et tt et MERCIII! lol jte laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Elora:_** _PTDR!! tu ma tué! "on tue les deux" carément!! lol mais t'inquiète ta raison! mais je ne te raconterais pas la suite! je te laisse la lire sinon c pa drole! MERCI pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil! jte laisse bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_BellaEdwardsm:_** _Ouh! merci! sa ma fait plaisir de te laisser plein de com jte di merci ossi pour ske tu ma ecri sur le mien! Merci pour tout! c trop gentil! Voila la suite jspr el te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Secret34:_** _Tu me deteste? snif jss triste! mais tu me fait kan mm troop rire! jte jure tu dechire! je me répéte je c mais t trop gentille! Voila la suite jpense ta pa atendu tro lonten?! un jour...c pas bocoup! En tout cas merci pr ta review, tes compliment sa fai cho o coeur! jspr ce chap te plaira! merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Elora:_** _Mdrrr ta trouver mon indice! lol et ya ke toi et une autre ki la trouver! Merci pour ta review et tu ma bien fait rire! en tout cas jspr la suite te plaira! merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**RachelEdwardJacob**_: Mais MERCIII! un courte review qui ma fait vraiment plaisir! donc merci jspr la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!

**_Arya15:_** PTDRRR!! tu ma tuéééé lool j'ai trop rigoler! et oui je lavais di je ss sadik! sa fait lonten javé pa couper méchament! Mdr ta peur? alor moi g peur pour toi de komen tu va etr pour ce chapitre! tu déchire tu mfé trop rire je c jme répte... mais c vré! De rien pour mes review de ta premiere fic' et tinquiète pas pour ta prochéne...je serai au rdv! promi!Pour la conversation Edward/Charlie, tu le saura dans le prochan chap pas celui la lol désolé c fait expré! Jspr ta pa atendu lonten (une jrné c pa lon! mm pa une jrné en plus!) jss sadique mais aussi gentille! hein? lol en tout vraiment merci! demande moi ske tu veu et jle ferais t tro gentille avec moi! c abuzer! MERCI! jte laiss lire la suite jspr el te plaira et né pas peur mdr bizz bye et bonne lecture!

**_Rosalie:_**_ MERCII!! sa fait super plaisir et sa fait cho o coeur! vraiment MERCI!! Jspr ke la sutie continura a te plaire! Merci pour ta review, tes compliments... Je te laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:**__ Copuler?? Je conaissais pas ce mot mdrrr! tu ma tué encore une foi t tro gentille! merci sa fait trop plaisir! jspr la suite te plaira encore! Et t'inquiète pas je réserve une fin bien tragik pour cette "cassy" j'ai remarké persone ne l'aimais...pourquoi? mdr jpose le question..jss fol lol. En tout cas merci tes TROP gentille! et sa fait trop plaisir! Je te laiss lire la suite et jspr el te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Merci pour tte ses review nombreuses! Sa fait vraiment plaisir. La conversation entre edward et charlie, vous saurez ce qu'il se son di au prochain chapitre! jspr ke celui la vous plaira! Il et court je c.. Mais c'est juste pck jss sadik lool. Merci encore! bizz et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**_Elle ou moi._

Je lâchais le carton de vêtement que je portais au seuil de la porte, choqué par ce que je voyais.

Edward et Cassy était la. Edward allonger sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide, Cassy sur lui, embrassant son coup. Les mains d'Edward étaient posées à moitié sur ses fesses…

Ils s'enlaçaient…

C'était un mauvais cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller… Mon cœur mort se glaçait une nouvelle fois. Rosalie se trouvait instantanément à coter de moi, elle eu une exclamation de surprise en voyant ce que je voyait.

La rage s'emparait de moi. J'enjambais le carton que j'avais lâché, et me ruait sur Cassy. Je lui sautais au visage, lui enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau. On retombait lourdement sur le sol.

Je la ruais de coups, auquel elle ne répondait pas. Je me défoulais sur elle sans retenue. Après des griffures, je fermais mes poings, pour lui lancait une série de droite. Rosalie se ruait sur Edward le secouant.

Des bras m'enlacèrent, et me souleva, m'éloignant de Cassy. C'était Edward.

Je le repoussais :

_-Bella… Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça! Pardonne moi!_ Commençait il.

_-Tu ne sais pas ? Et son cul est tombé dans tes mains par hasard ?_ _C'est elle que tu as choisi?_ Répliquais je.

_-Non, mais Bella, calme toi sil te plaît…_ Son regard était triste.

_-Non je ne me calmerais pas !_ Je hurlais_. En faite, tu as joué un jeu depuis le début ! Tu n'as pas changer, t'es toujours le même! Coureur de jupons c'est tout ce que tu es!_ Je baissais la voix_. J'ai été imbécile de pensée que tu avais changé pour moi…_

_-Non, Bella je t'assure…_ Je le coupais avant qu'il termine sa phrase :

_-C'est fini ! Toi et moi… C'est fini !_ La rage qui m'envahissais se remplaçait par de la tristesse. Tout mon corps était brisé en mille morceaux, ma respiration s'accélérait, et des sanglots s'échappaient de ma bouche.

Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, je partais à toute vitesse de cette maison. Alice était assise sur ses genoux devant l'entrée :

_-Désolée Bella !_ Chuchotait elle, mais je n'arrêtais pas ma course.

Je retournais la où Rosalie m'avait emmenée la veille. Je m'écroulais sur l'arbre mort, à plat ventre dessus. Mes sanglots s'étaient transformés en cri de rage. Il fallait encore que je me défoule. J'avais trop mal! C'était insupportable…

Rosalie arrivait quelques seconde après, et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Mes jambes se dérobèrent, et je me laissais aller contre elle, pleurant des larmes sèches.

On glissait ensemble sur le sol, elle ne prononçait pas un mot, seul ses mains parlaient pour elle, caressant mes cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter les spasmes de mes sanglots, j'avais du mal à respirer. Puis elle brisa le silence :

_-Ca va aller Bella, il doit y avoir une explication !_

Je ne répondais rien, trop concentrer à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Mais l'image d'Edward et de Cassy s'enlaçant, me revenait comme une bombe dans ma mémoire, et mes sanglots reprenaient de plus belle.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, mes pleures s'arrêtèrent. Le silence régnait, et je savais que Rosalie n'osait parler de peur que je recommence à pleurer. Je regardais le rideau vert, sans même le regarder. J'étais ailleurs.

Rosalie se dégageait de moi, me regardant l'air inquiet. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue pour que je la regarde :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas re-pleurer, je suis lasser…_ Voyant qu'elle haussait les sourcils je reprenait, _je t'assure, sa va aller ! _Je m'efforçais de lui faire un sourire.

_-D'accord ! Mais ne sourit pas alors ! Sa me fait encore plus peur ! Tu n'as pas à te cacher, pleur si tu en as encore besoin !_

Cette fois ci je lui fis un mince sourire, mais qui était franc. On se releva, et j'essuyais mes larmes inexistantes, oubliant que je n'en avais plus.

_-Tu veux retourner au manoir ?_ Demandait elle.

_-Non ! Je vais aller chez moi…_

_-Ok ! Moi je vais retourner chez moi, voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Je passe te voir chez toi dans vingt minutes à peu prés. Tu es sûre que sa va aller ?_

J'acquiesçais de la tête, et la remerciait. Je commençais à courir… La haine revenait doucement, ce qui me faisait courir encore plus vite, comme si je voulais échapper à ma peine…

Arriver devant la maison, j'avançais péniblement, comment annoncer à Charlie ce qu'il venait de ce passer ? Comment lui dire que sa future épouse avait dérapée avec mon amoureux ? Mon ex amoureux…

Je rentrais à l'intérieur… Il n'y avait personne. En ce moment, on dirait que tout le monde me fuyais. A chaque fois que j'entre quelque part, il n'y a personne ! Mais j'étais soulagé, je n'aurais pas à l'affronter maintenant.

Je m'installais sur mon canapé, et je me remémorais chaque instants avec Edward. Je secouais la tête respirant profondément pour chasser la nouvelle vague de souffrance qui m'envahissait.

Au bout de trente minutes, toujours personne… Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je tournais en rond.

Quelques minutes après, Rosalie entrait dans la maison, presque en faisant éclater la porte. Je sursautais, je ne m'attendais pas à cette entrée.

Quand je la regardait, j'accourais vite à coter d'elle, elle était triste, énerver.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? _Demandais je affolée.

_-Emmett… Il s'est énerver contre moi, il… Il a dit… Qu'il ne m'aimait plus !_ Rosalie partait à son tour dans des petits sanglots_. Il a dit que c'était fini…Et qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ! Quand j'ai regarder Carlisle… Il ma regarder en me disant « tu n'as plus qu'à partir maintenant » et Charlie ne veut plus te revoir non plus, il a dit que tu n'étais plus sa fille _Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Je comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais que même Carlisle s'en mêle, ça a du lui faire d'autant plus mal.

Je l'emmenais dans le salon, elle se calmait, beaucoup plus rapidement que moi, et elle continuait :

_-Charlie venait de revenir quand je suis arrivée, Cassy à raconter sa version de l'histoire, je te rassure, tu la bien amoché! _Elle souriait à ses mots, je fit de même fière de moi,_ Elle n'a pas mentionner le passage d'elle avec Edward, et quand j'ai voulu protester, Emmett m'as dit tout ce que je t'ai dit !_

_-Et Esmée, Alice, Jasper ? Ils sont où ?_

_-Ils n'étaient pas à la maison… Jamais Emmett ne m'avait parlé comme cela avant…_ Elle réfléchissait, et je faisais de même. _Tu crois que…_ On avait eu la même idée, celle que Cassy aurait un rôle à jouer dans tout cela.

_-Possible, tu crois qu'elle aurait pue faire un lavage de cerveau à tout le monde ?_ Demandais je.

_-Un lavage de cerveau, non ! Mais si elle possède un pouvoir, ça sera une autre affaire._

On restait un moment silencieuses, et deux autres personnes rentraient dans la maison, affolées, et tristes. Alice et même Esmée !

Alice se jetait dans mes bras en s'excusant :

_-Alice regarde moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ?_ Aucune des deux ne répondaient, je m'adressais à Esmée. _Carlisle s'est retourné contre toi ?_ Elle acquiesçait et je comprenais que pour Alice c'était la même.

_-On pense que Cassy à un pouvoir, ce n'est pas possible que tout le monde se retourne comme ça contre nous !_ Rosalie expliquait ce qu'on avait déduis, plus elle que moi, et Alice passait de la tristesse à la haine.

Esmée me faisait de la peine, elle n'avait rien demandée, et elle était au même point que nous.

On commençait un plan d'attaque, cherchant comment faire résonner tout le monde. Alice s'imaginait arrachant les yeux de Cassy, et tout un tas de truck horrible que je n'avais jamais imaginé.

Je ne me sentais plus seule, maintenant on était quatre, et on était forte ! Mais je culpabilisais, encore une fois, c'était ma faute si tout cela ce passait.

_-Ne culpabilise pas Bella ! Crois moi, on y arrivera !_ Commençait Esmée. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait lire dans mes pensées…

Tout était prés ! Notre plan d'attaque, l'endroit, l'heure… Tout ! Jusqu'au moindre détaille d'Alice et Rosalie, sur leurs coups qu'elles mettraient à, Cassy. Esmée ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais une flamme de haine, dansait dans ses yeux, et je savais qu'elle allait participer activement à ce combat, même si je ne la voyais pas se battre…

Ce qui arriva ensuite, n'était pas dans nos plans.

On sortait à l'extérieur, et on vit Cassy. Elle était entourée par nos hommes, tous prêt à attaquer. J'avais peur. Me battre avec Edward ou encore contre mon père, ne me disait rien et c'était elle que je voulais.

On avait prévue de ce battre contre Cassy, pas contre notre famille ! On était déstabilisées, on ne s'attendait pas à sa ! C'était sur elle avait un pouvoir !

Alice commençait à s'avancer vers Jasper, mais Rosalie la retenait quand celui-ci grogna méchamment. Alice était triste, mais ce recomposait un visage serein.

Cassy elle, avait un sourire malin. La tristesse, je la mettais entièrement de coter, je voulais la tuée, j'allais la tuer. Même si il faut pour cela que je me batte avec Edward, j'y arriverais !

J'étais choqué, voir mon père et Carlisle comme cela… Me faisais peur. Elle faisait un geste et tous grognaient férocement.

Le combat allait commencer…

* * *

_Ouh! Je suis ensore sadik mdr on va dire ke sa faisait longtemps! jspr ke se chapitre vous aura plus! Et merci de l'avoir lu!_

_**Prochain chapitre:** Confrontation... Je peu pas en dire plus parce que apré vous deviné tjs la suite! Alors je dit rien! juste le titre mdr bisous a toutes!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Rien ne m'appartien, tout est à Stephenie Meyer sauf la ptite derniere!_**

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEW!**

_**Emeraude477: **__Ouh!! mdr tu ma tué lol carément "c'est une pute" mdrr ba au moin on peut pas dire ke t pas franche toi!! lol sa ma bien fait rire! Mdr et jspr alor ke ce chapitre te plaira! Merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Jesse:**_ _Ba voila la suite!! jspr j'ai pas été longue! lol jpense pas...Merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir comme tjs!! trop gentille! Jspr la suite te plaira merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Magalieee:**__MDRRR voila la suite!! jspr j'ai pas été longue!! et jspr ke celui la te plaira aussi merci! ta review ma fait trop plaisir!! tro gentille merci encore!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Thériel:_** _LOOOL mm mdr! tu ma tué! ba écoute pour ce chapitre j'ai fait aussi sadikement ke possible... jspr sa te plaira mdr et merci pour ta review tu ma bien fai rire!! MERCI!! jspr g pa été longue! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Didine:**__Mdrr... "j'ai pleurer"... C'est une facon de dire? non? ta vraiment pleurer? si c le cas! Désolé! jveu pas faire pleurer les gen moi snif jpleur avec toi alor moi aussi! non vraiment jvoulé pas mais d'un coter sa mfé plaisir pck sa veu dire ke j'ai bien fait ressentir les chose! Dsl kan mm! lol Merci pour ta review sa ma fait vrm plaisir! t tro gentille (je croi ke jme répéte!) Donc voila la suite j'ai fait aussi sadikement ke possible! jspr sa te plaira! merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**DeviliSh:**__PTDRR! tu ma tuééé mdrr j'étais morte de rire! "buton la!" lol Pour ce chapitre... pour faire plaisir a tout le monde, j'ai fait aussi sadikemen ke possibl, san tro en faire nn plus lol jspr sa te plaira... mais vu ta review jepense qu'un certaiin passage te fr plaisir lol Et je croi ke t encore plus sadique que moi! j'étais choké mdrrr tu t défoulé et moi g t morte de rire! Merci pour ta review... mm si g trouver encore pire ke moi... sa fait plaisir mdr bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Tata miel pop's':**__Ba c malin je saurai jamais c t dans kel langue moi!! mdrr et ui j'ai 18 ans! Enfin majeur hihihi!! Je vais te répondre... Jss en secrétaria comptabilité commerce! La galére et la jvai aller en stage (ke je né mm pas mdr) ds deux semaine... Encore plus la galére Tu ma fait rire avec ton histoire! mdr Tu mfé pensé a une petite fille... J'ai une image de toi ki peu passer de la pire taré a la toute petite fille sage mdrr... MERCI encore une foi! tes tjs aussi gentille mm de plus en plus je vais finir par rougir bientot moi! lol Et moi VIEILLE?? mdr aréte je sais ke t"meré bien avoir mon age avoue le!! lol (si c la cas) tu as tord! crois moi a leur kil é jkiffré retourné a mes 15 16ans... le meilleur age! brf jaréte de raconter ma life! Et je te signal... ke ds le livr de SM les vampire se batte ac leur poings ausi! mdr il on pa darm a par leur dents! lol Et aussi on diré ta la mémoir courte on sais déja c koi son pouvoir! rooo bon tu ten rapelra ds cela la! Tu ma comme dabitude tjs fait rire! a chak foi jcass des barre! MERCII!! tes cro gentille!sisi c vré! Et toi tu mélange téléteubies, avec oui-oui... La tout a changer jme suis dit cette fille et folle! Et merci jss contente detr la plus sympa des auteur! lol et toi...tes ma ptite soeur de fanfiction! tu mfé tro rire! mdr et ya kaver toi ke jfé des putin de lon roman! jen revien pas lol! Bon je te laiss lire la suite! jspr el te plaira... bisous à la plus belle! bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Siobhan-Twilight: **__MDRRR!! tu ma tué lol..je l'avais di ke j'étais sadik! sa fait du bien parrfois! lol Donc voila.. je t ecri un pti msg perso en essayant de mettr la suite avant demin.. et il et 23h05 ! je tien ma promess! et jspr ne pas avoir baclé ce chapitre... je pense pas... mais jspr kil te plaira! Merci pour ta review c tro gentil! MERCI! Et pour le combat... Imagine toi avec elle mdr Bizz bye merci encore et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:**_ _MDRR encore une fois tu mfé tro rire et tro plaisir! j'aime tro t réaction elle déchire...tu déchire! Et ta vu g encore mi un jr! jss sadique mais cro gentille lol! En tout k merci pour ta review encore une fois c tro gentile MERCI! jspr la sutie te plaira! et ke ds ce chapitre joré été asser sadik! lol Jésséré de faire beaucoup de chapitre... mais elle va bientot s'arrêter... Peut etr "un second tome" mdrrr on vera en tout k merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:**_ _MDR javé prévenu ke g t sadik! mais c pour mieu faire plaisir apré!! tkt pa je me ratrape a la fin du chapitre promi! Merci t tro gentille je c jme répéte! mais il fo ke je te le diz encore et encore! ta review ma fait tro plaisir! jspr ta pa atendu tro lonten (1jr encore une foi c pa lon!..je pense!) bon jte laisse lire bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Nora33470:_**_Je connais ton département par coeur mtn a force de lécrir mdr (ds ton pseudo!) Pour ta review j'ai cru jalé tombé dma chaise! tu ma tro fait rire! J'avais prévenu jss sadik! mdr mé tkt jme ss ratraper a la fin du chapitre! promi! (ptite surpirz)...jspr ta pa atendu tro lonten en tt k MERCI! t tro gentille! jte laiss lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Rosalie: _**_MERCIII!! ta review ma fait vraiment plaisir jspr ke la suite te plaira ausi! merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Arya15: _**_MDR je lavai di!!jss sadik mdrr!! mais tkt ptite surpriz a la fin! je me ratrape promi! Ne stress pa tro lol j'ai pas envi qu'il tariv un truk! voila la suite jspr g pa été longue! Merci beaucoup pr ta review elle me fait tjs autant plaisir...Et don oui g t au rdv jpense ke tu la vu... Mais toi aussi t sadik! 2semaine san poster la suite!! mdr ta fé pire ke moi la!! mdr Merci detr tjs autant fidéle sa fait tro plaisir t tro gentille! merci encore jte laiss lir la suite! bizz bye et bonne lectue!_

**_Alison:_**_PTDRRR!! tt le monde veu achever cassy... prk? mdrrr voila la suite jspr g pa été longue! j'ai fait aussi sadik ke possibl san tro en faire nn plus g pa envi de faire peur apré on va me prendre pour une psycopate mdrr MERCI pour ta review tes tro gentille! MERCI!jte laiss lire la suite jspr el te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Bella and Edward forever:_** _Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ten veu pas! du moment ke tu apréci tjs! moi sa me va! Merci beauuccouuupp pour ta review sa ma fait trop plaisir!t tro gentille!! MERCII jspr la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Carly:_** _MDRRR tu ma tué!! mais comme tjs t tro gentille! sa fait plaisir MERCI!! jspr la suite te plaira! et oui kom je lai di jss sadik! mais je me ratrape a la fin promi (ptite surpriz! MERCI encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Julie:_** _MDRR je lavai di je ss sadik tkt jme ratrape a la fin promi! (ptite surpriz!) hihihi! MERCI pr ta review t tro gentille! sa fait plaisir! jte laiss lire la suite jspr el te plaira aussi! MERCI encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Amira: _**_MDR ba o moin on peu dire ke ti va pa par quatre chemin! "quel salope celle la" mdrr tu ma tué! Donc voila jte dit pa la suite jte laiss lire mais MERCI pour ta review sa fait plaisir! MERCIIII!! jspr kel te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Mimi: _**_Une ptite pensée pour toi... Je pense ke sa nva pa trop bien... alor Jte fai plein dbizou! et bon courage! en espérant ke tu vera sa! bizz bye!_

**_Donc voila la suite! comme je l'ai di a beaucoup de revieuweuse... Je me ratrape a la fin du chapitre pour avoir été aussi sadik mdrr ptite surpriz jspr ke ce chapitre vous plaira! Merci a toutes! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **_ Confrontation._

Je les regardais un part un, ils allaient vraiment attaqué ! Ils attendaient juste un signe de la part de Cassy.

Je transmettais des images à Alice, lui disant que je m'occupais de Charlie et Edward, ne pouvant parler qu'avec elle –de notre coter, elle était la seule à avoir un pouvoir- Je lui faisait comprendre mes intentions.

J'étais une nouvelle née… J'étais forte. Je me rassurais avec ces pensées, même si je savais au fond de moi, que deux contre moi allait être un combat difficile.

Il fallait que la haine revienne en moi. L'image d'Edward et de Cassy et les paroles blessante de Charlie faisait l'affaire.

Je commençais à me mettre en position d'attaque. Cassy rigolait :

_-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir réussir à nous battre ?_ Elle s'adressait à moi.

_-Ce n'est pas eux que je vais combattre, je vais juste les affaiblir, toi je vais te tuée !_ J'étais fière de moi, ma voix restait neutre, et ne transmettait aucune crainte, aucune émotion.

_-Ah ! Si seulement Aro pouvait voir cela !_ Elle parlait plus pour elle que pour nous. Je voyais Carlisle, Edward, Emmett et Jasper se raidir…

_-Pourquoi tu parles des Volturi ?_ Alice parlait sèchement.

_-Parce que depuis le début, il voulait Edward, Jasper et toi dans sa famille. _Elle s'adressait à Alice._ Mais jamais il n'a réussi à vous faire changer d'avis. Et comme j'ai un pouvoir d'emprise sur les hommes… C'est assez simple pour moi ! Aro m'a demandé de ramener Edward et Jasper, il ne restera plus que toi !_ Elle souriait toujours, elle me donnait la chaire de poule. _Et au faite mon prénom n'est pas Cassy, ce prénom appartient à la vraie compagne de Charlie ! Mon prénom est Maltide, mais on m'appel la succombe…_

_-Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends à Emmett Carlisle et Charlie ?_ Rosalie s'énervait de plus en plus, et moi, tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit, trop de révélation d'un coup ne me réussissait pas !

_-Je savais très bien que vous ne me laisseriez pas faire si facilement. Ils sont un peu comme une armée pour moi ! Bella… Si tu avais vue ta tête quand tu m'as surprise avec Edward ! Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus !_ Elle fronçait les sourcils, et reprit méchamment. _Tu n'aurais pas du ! Parce que maintenant, ton cher fiancé va se charger de toi !_

Elle fit un geste de la main, et Edward se retrouvait derrière moi, les mains sur mon cou. Je cessais de respirer, attendant le pire. Mais rien ne se passait.

Alice rugissait, passa derrière Edward et le projetait violement contre le mur de ma maison.

Emmett courrait vers Rosalie, qui l'esquivait. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre son mari, mais elle y serait bien forcé si elle voulait que l'on tue Cassy, où Mathilde…

Charlie et Jasper arrivaient sur moi. J'étais forte ! Je me répétais ces mots pour me donner du courage. J'esquivais leur coups, mais Jasper réussi à m'encercler de ses bras. Je me débattais, mais Charlie me ruait de coups au ventre. Je mettais la douleur de coter, et prise d'une crise de nerf, et de haine, je réussis à me dégager de Jasper.

Deux contre une… Notre combat durait longtemps, je donnais un maximum de coup, parfois à l'aveuglette… Je me retrouvais souvent dans les airs, car on me lançait comme une poupée.

Je pris des chaînes qui se trouvait vers l'entrée, et frappait Jasper avec. Je fonçais sur Charlie, et à vitesse vampirique, je réussis à l'attacher à un arbre en espérant que ça fera l'affaire.

_-Et de un !_ Criais je pour que tout le monde m'entende…

**PDV ALICE.**

Edward se relevait, et je cachais mes pensées. Sachant qu'il savait à l'avance qu'elle coups j'allais donner, je pensais que j'allais lui mettre un coup de pied, mais ce n'était qu'une esquive, m'élançant, le l'attrapait et le balançait sur la porte de l'entrée qui explosa complètement sous le choc.

Je courrais sur Edward qui n'était déjà plus la… Je regardais autour de moi, et la maison de Bella était vide. Ou était il ? Je fermais les yeux essayant d'écouter le moindre petit pas qui pourrait m'indiquer sa position.

Il était derrière moi… Il me mordait l'épaule, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je lui lançais mon poing qu'il esquiva, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui donne un coup de pied en même temps.

Il traversait le couloir sur les fesses, et je m'élançais une nouvelle fois sur lui… Je le mordais un peu partout. Il m'avait mordu, je me vengeais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, mais je savais qu'en le mordant à plusieurs reprises, et à plusieurs endroits, le venin le paralyserait un petit moment.

_-Et de deux !_ Je rejoignais Bella, qui se battait contre Jasper…

**PDV ROSALIE.**

Emmett n'arrêtait pas de foncer droit sur moi. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui !

Premièrement : Je savais qu'il me battait.

Deuxièmement : C'était mon mari et je ne voulais pas que l'on se fasse de mal.

Troisièmement : peut être qu'au bout d'un moment il s'arrêtera.

Je comptait sur mes sœurs et sur Esmée pour qu'elles arrêtent la succombe avant qu'Emmett ne réussisse à m'avoir…

Une idée me venait. Il fallait que je l'essaie pour voir si sa marcherait.

Une nouvelle fois, Emmett s'élançait en courant vers moi, au dernier moment je m'écartais légèrement tendant mon bras sur le coter, pour qu'il rentre dedans et le fasse tombé. Ce qui marcha plus que bien. Non seulement il tomba, mais il m'entraînait dans sa chute. Mon bras avait été comme si Emmett se prenait un mur, le coup a été violent.

Je me plaçais à cheval sur lui, usant toute ma force pour le stabiliser. C'était le moment de tenter.

Je l'embrassais, espérant qu'il revienne à lui. Ce qui marcha. Je gardais les yeux ouverts, et je voyais qu'il se détendait. Il m'enlaçait revenant complètement à lui.

J'entendis en grognement, et Emmett me serrait, tout d'un coup tellement fort qu'il me faisait mal. Puis il me mordit la lèvre. Il l'avait mordu tellement fort qu'elle été complètement ouverte… J'eu un petit cri de douleur, mais n'ayant plus de souffle, il n'y eu qu'un chuchotis.

Je sentais mes côtes se brisés. J'avais mal et je ne pouvais rien faire…

**PDV ESME.**

Carlisle se trouvait devant moi, et pendant un long moment, il ne bougeait pas. On aurait dit qu'il luttait contre lui-même.

Mais le pouvoir de la succombe était plus fort que lui, et notre combat commençait.

Je n'allais pas l'épargner, je savais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Plus loin j'entendais à tour de rôle Bella et Alice crier qu'elle avait pu neutraliser trois des cinq vampires. Edward, Charlie et Jasper. Le dernier avait été attaché à un autre arbre, comme Charlie avec une chaîne, qui j'espère tiendrait le coup.

J'entendais ensuite Rosalie, elle soufflait un petit cri, et cela me déstabilisa. J'avais mal pour elle, je ne supportais pas de voir mon enfant souffrir. Carlisle profitait de ma déconcentration pour m'attaquer.

Avec un seul coup, il m'envoyait valser jusque dans la forêt non loin de la. Je me relevais, et oubliant tout le reste, je fonçais droit sur mon mari, donnant un grand coup de pied dans sa rotule puis dans l'autre.

J'avais mal de le voir souffrir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais qu'il se rétablirait vite, et qu'il me pardonnerait.

_-Et de quatre !_ Dis je à haute voix.

**PDV BELLA.**

Choqué. J'étais choqué en voyant Esmée briser les deux rotules de son mari. Et j'avais mal aussi. Sa devait faire atrocement souffrir. Je chassais cette pensée, et regardais Rosalie.

Elle fermait les yeux fort, et son visage ne montrait que de la souffrance. Alice courrait sur Emmett, et ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. J'accourais vers Rosalie qui souffrait.

Edward ressortait de la maison, il se frottait le corps un peu partout. Une idée me traversait l'esprit… Et comme on dit qui ne tente rien à rien.

Je fermais les yeux, essayent de me concentrer autant que possible. Puis je fixais Edward. Je lui envoyais des images de lui et de moi allongé dans l'herbe rigolant pour rien. Puis quelques passages sur l'île… Et tout un tas d'autres images et de paroles et j'espérais qu'il les reçoit.

Je le regardais, mais il ne bougeait pas. J'avais pourtant arrêté mon petit tour… Il se plaçait devant la succombe et il me faisait un clin d'œil.

Cachant mon sourire, j'étais heureuse d'avoir réussis ! Alice me regardait complice, retenant toujours Emmett. Si cela avait marché avec Edward, ça pouvait aussi marcher avec Jasper.

Je me re-concentrais en fixant Jasper, et je lui transmettait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Alice. Bien sur je faisais seulement passer mes émotions. Mais il les captait aussi très bien…

Il ne restait plus que Charlie et Carlisle. Mais d'abord je devais m'occuper de Mathilde, où Cassy, peut importe son prénom cette succombe allait mourir.

Je me relevais, serrant la main de Rosalie, et fonçait droit sur la succombe. Elle avait du croire que j'allais m'attaquer à Edward, car il était placer juste devant elle, mais au dernier moment celui-ci se décala, et je l'attrapais. Je n'avais jamais fait de rugby, mais je pense que sa devait y ressembler.

Edward allait prendre la place d'Alice, et celle-ci venait directement m'aider.

Ce qu'elle avait prévue de faire quelques minutes auparavant, elle le mettait à l'œuvre.

Elle se mettait à cheval sur Mathilde, moi je l'empêchais de bouger. Elle était prise au piège. Alice prenait sa main droite, et caressait les petits doigts de la succombe. Celle-ci était terrorisée.

Alice attrapa son indexe, et le brisa, en le retournant vers le poignet. Le craquement de ses os me dégoûtait, mais elle l'avait bien cherché.

_-Ça ! C'est pour ce que tu as fait à ma famille !_ Commençais Alice.

Elle brisa ensuite son majeur, et un par un, tout ses doigts y passaient. Mathilde criait, et se débattait, mais c'était peine perdue. Esmée venait prés de nous et nous aidait.

_-Ca ! C'est pour avoir fait dire Jasper qu'il me quittait ! _On entendait un autre crac. _Ca ! C'est pour Rosalie et Emmett ! Ca ! C'est pour Edward et Bella ! _Alice s'attaquait à l'autre main, elle cassait tous les doigts sans rien dire, et dés qu'elle eu finis elle continuait_. Et ça ! C'est pour mon père et ma mère sale folle !_

Esmée l'arrêta de la main. Alice commençait à vraiment extérioriser sa haine, et elle commençait vraiment à me faire peur ! Elle éclata de rire en voyant ma tête, et d'un signe de la main, elle me demandait si je voulais continuer, mais j'hésitais… J'étais pas violente moi !

_-N'oublie pas ! Elle s'est permise de poser ses sales mains sur ton mec Bella ! Et va savoir ce qu'elle a fait d'autre… ?!_ Alice voulait m'énerver, et sa marchait très bien !

Je me levais, et courrais en vitesse chez moi. Je revenais avec à la main un grand couteau de cuisine. Les yeux d'Alice pétillaient, elle avait un grand sourire. Esmée elle, ouvrit grand les yeux… Edward fit de même.

Je m'approchais du visage de la succombe et glissais la lame du couteau sur ses joues en souriant. Je ne me savais pas aussi sadique !

Avant que je ne puisse lui transperçaient les joues, et Esmée m'enleva directement le couteau des mains, pendant que la victime, non, la méchante hurlait.

_-Je t'enlève ton jouer… Bella tu me fais peur !_ Esmée me regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Alice et moi, on se regardait et on éclatait de rire. On voulait juste se venger un petit peu…

Avec un soupir, on se levait, Esmée lui brisa les jambes –Et dire qu'elle ne nous avait pas laissé nous amusé ?- Edward pendant ce temps avait allumé un grand feu sur la pelouse… Heureusement que je n'avais pas de voisins !

Et Mathilde finissait démembré, avec des cris horribles, dans les flammes.

Je retournais vers Rosalie, Emmett la suppliait de lui pardonner. Rosalie rigolait, en lui caressant les cheveux. Je les laissais seul…

Carlisle était en train de se remettre les genoux en place, et je grimaçais à cette vue…

Je tournais enfin mon regard vers Edward, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! J'hésitais entre : Sauter dans ses bras, ou me battre contre lui.

Il s'avançait vers moi, et je gardais mon calme réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire. Il caressa ma joue, mais je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux… Sinon il tricherait!

_-Ne crois pas que tu es pardonné !_ Lançais je toujours le regard baisser.

_-Mais ?... Tu sais très bien que je ne le voulais pas !_

_-Et alors ! Tu aurais pu résister !_ Je rencontrais ses yeux, il était déstabilisé.

_-Tu le sais autant que moi que je ne pouvais pas !_

_-Si tu pouvais !_

_-Non je te dis que je ne pouvais pas !_

Je soupirais en fronçant les sourcils, lui me souriait… Il trichait !

_-Je te hais !_ Lui déclarais je. Il haussait les sourcils et me répondait.

_-Et moi je t'aime !_ Sa voix était douce, rempli d'amour.

Je m'enfonçais dans ses bras si protecteur. Heureuse d'avoir retrouver mon homme. Au loin on entendait une voix :

_-Et moi j'aimerais bien être détaché !_ Jasper nous regardait désespérer.

On rigolait tous pendant qu'Alice allait détacher Jasper et Charlie.

Tous les hommes s'excusaient auprès de nous, mais je crois qu'Emmett ne s'en remettrait jamais d'avoir fait autant souffrir sa femme.

Charlie était nerveux, il ne savait pas où était la vrai Cassy… Il déclarait qu'il retournerait en Alaska, pour aller la chercher…

Il s'éloigna avec Edward, pour qu'on ne puisse entendre ce qu'il se disait. J'essayais pourtant d'écouter, mais Alice criait dans mes oreilles, essayant de cacher cette conversation. Ce qui m'énervais :

_-Esmée ? Tu ne voudrais pas me rendre le couteau sil te plaît ?_

_-Non Bella ! C'est pour ton bien !_ Répondait Esmée.

Je soufflais exaspérer. Quelques minutes après Edward et Charlie revenaient, et enfin, Alice arrêtait de crier dans mes oreilles.

Edward m'emmenait un peu plus loin, et Alice nous suivait en sautillant :

_-Alice ! Sa ne te concerne pas !_ Edward lançait un regard noir à sa sœur, qui elle soupirait et rejoignait son mari.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demandais je pas très rassurer.

Il regardait le reste de sa famille, qui eux nous fixait tous… Puis, ils partirent d'un coup, nous laissant seul.

_-C'est pas comme sa que je voulais le faire mais c'est pas grave !_ Commençait il.

Il se baissait, je fis de même.

_-Mais non ! Reste debout !_ Il rigolait franchement, et je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir.

Il fouilla dans sa poche :

_-Bella ?_ Je le regardais les yeux grand ouverts…

_-Oh mon dieu !_ Répondais je alors qu'il ouvrait une petite boîte.

_-Veux tu m'épouser ?_

* * *

_Voilaa!! Jspr kil vous a plus ce chapitre! je suis pardoner?? JSPR!! lol sinon je redevien sadik mdr_

_Merci a toute davoir lu! Et merci davance si tu a commenter! sa fait tjs plaisir! _

_**Prochain chapitre:** Réponse de Bella... La vrai Cassy arrivera... Et tt un tas de truk ossi mais j'en di pas plus lol bizz a tout et merci!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rien en m'apartien, tout est à Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Jesse:**_ _Mdrr!! toi aussi t un peu sadique non? lol Merci pour ta review jss contente qu'elle te plaize toujours sa fait plaisir! MERCI! jspr la suite te plaira aussi! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Emeraude477:**_ _MDRR tu ma tué lool wé elle et morte, jvoulé le faire en plus sadikement, mais apré jme suis di nn c pa bien! rho! lol en tout cas merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir! j'ai di au gen ki lise cette fic', )et tu le vera un peu en dessou!) daler sur la tienne! pck jtrouve sa domage de pa faire profiter au gen... surtout que j'aime trop lol donc voila je c jss gentille mdrrr jlol en tout cas merci et merci!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Magalieee:** hihihihi!! mdr t trop gentiiille!! sa fait trop plaisir... je c j'ai mis plus de temps pour poster la suite dsl mais en tout cas la voila! jspr kel te plaira autant... Et je crois ke je vais la cloturer kom sa... bon tora d explication a la fin du chapitre lol ne men veu pas!! et j'aime kan tu ma di 'jss accro a ta fic'" lol mercii!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Carly:** Mdrrr... je l'avais dit..pas ke g t tordu, mais jss sadik lol et encore j'ai enlever plein de chose bien pire mdr! Tu ma tro fait rire! Merci sa fait tro plaisir! Ba voila la suite..ke j'ai envie de cloturer comme sa...tora d explication en bas! lol Merci encore! Trop gentil! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:** Ptdrrr! tu mfé tro rire encore... un jr je v mourir prématurément: coz de la mort? Morte de rire! mdr En tout cas merci t tro gentille! j'aime bien a chaque foi tu mark les ptites frase ki ta marké ou ki ta fé rire mdr sa mfé tro rire!! Put tu déchir! Et ta vu pour une foi jlé pa mise en un jr! snif! j'ai pas eu ltemps lol Mais bon en tout cas jspr ke cette suite te plaira... Et oui c le dernier pti chapitre! lol jss méchante... mais tu comprendra a la fin dla fic! Merci vraiment beaucoup gro bisouuus!! bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Nora33470:** MDRRRR t encore plus sadik ke moi!! lol au débout c t écrit le moment ou Bella lui coupe les joues... Mais j'ai enlever pck apré on va me prendre pour une vraie psycopathe mdrr dc g retirer c t un peu tro violent... Mais en tout cas tu ma tro fait rire, et sa ma fait vraiment plaisir! Donc voila le prochain chapitre et le petit dernier... Lol tu comrendra a la fin! Jte remerci pour tout! et jte laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** Mdrrr!! tu ma tué encore une fois lool t soulagé?? de koi?? mdrr kel soi morte je supoz? ou kil et fait sa demande? bon c pa rav.. lol j'ai tro ri avec ta review! et sa fait plaisir!! La c sur!! tu va savoir ce qu'ils se son dir (edward et charlie) je c sa fait de chapitre ke je te di ke tu va savoir mdr mé la c sur! lol et pour poster tout les jr c'est pck jtape super vite sur les touche et sa vien tout seul une fois ke je suis lancé dans mon histoire... Aprés j'écris juste la nuit kom sa personne me parle mdr et jss pas coupé! Bon sache ke jcroi ke c le dernier chapitre ! :-( Mais jcontinurai a te suivre! promis! jte laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**BellaEdwardSm:** MERCIII!! C tro gentil!! Lol j'ai tro aimer t réactions dans t review sa fait tro plaisir!! MERCI!jspr la suite et la fin te plaira! Mdr et je voi aussi ke tu as d coter sadik!! mdr bon ten mieu si sa ta plu sa peu me faire ke plaisir!! t tro gentille!! jte laisse lire la suite!! merci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**secret34:** Mdrrr ba ta tt faut!! enfin presk... Elle ne pa dire oui!! mdrr jte raconte pas pck c pa drol sinon! lol je c ke la ta envie dme tué mé li listoir avan dme tué jtassr (enfin jspr) tu sra pa déssu! Merci pour tt vraiment c tro gentil! Et merci aussi pour ta review sur "Rosalie's news" j'ai vu ktu mavé revieuwer! lol Merci aussi c'est vraiment gentil! jte laisse lire la suite et la fin! ptdr bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Maya l'abeille (tata) miel pops'**:Ptdrr les études ke je vais abouti a a peu pré tout lol ac un bac secrétaria tu peu faire beaucoup de chose...mais c compliké et g pa envi de parler de cour... jss en trin de faire un overdoz de cour en smomen donc... mdr! Et toi tu vise carémen les 25ans ptdrr t folle je c ktu va regreter! crois moi! Et oui, je coné bien les déssin animé en particulier (sauf ton bricoleur mdr)!! J'ai déja vu un poisson rose... Mais pas qui vole (tu te drogue?) Et la je tassure ke tu ma vraiment dégouter des glaces italienne! javé envie de te tué mdrr... Et ton chiffre préférer 69? arriére pensée dedan ou je rév? mdr t pire ke moi pornograph!! mdr A oui aussi "jss bloké SUR une avalanche" celle la g cru jalé mourir! SUR une avalanche lol t tro forte! Et ToN MeSsAgE CodE Ma FaIt TrOp RiRe!! (_

_**Alison**: PTDRR g cru encore jalé mourir!! lol! tu ma tué! ta review ma fait tro rire et tro plaisir merci c tro gentil!Et croi moi au départ javai écri des truk telemen sadik ke jme ss di les gen von prendre peur alor g tt enlever mdrrr mais imagine le pire!! lol jspr la suite et la fin te fera plaisir! Merci vriament pour tt tu mfé rire et plaisir t tro gentille! MERCI!! jte laiss lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Julie:** mdrr merciii jss contente jss pardoner mdr MERCI pour ta review sa fait tro plaisir t tro gentille! merci! jspr la suite et la sin te plaira ausi! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Didine:** MERCIII!! mdr au moin tu mpren pas pour une taré c déja sa! lol merci pour ta review sa fait tro plaisir! tro gentil! jspr la suite et la fin te plaira... merci pour tt, tes encouragement et tes compliment c tro gentil! tu déchire!! merci! jte laisse lire cet suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_J'ai découvert il y a deux, trois jours... une fic' adorable... et aparament ou il va se passer de truk de fou... mais jen suis pas sur! lol c'est la fic' **"d'émeraude"** intituler **"le conte de fée continue" **sauf que pour la lire, il faut aller voir dans les fiction **"rated M"** Enfin bref... jvous la conseille elle et vraiment bien!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **_Quoi dire?_

_-Bella ?_ Je le regardais les yeux grand ouverts…

_-Oh mon dieu !_ Répondais je alors qu'il ouvrait une petite boîte.

_-Veux tu m'épouser ?_

C'était une blague !? Quelque chose comme sa ne pouvait pas m'arriver, pas à moi ! Je le regardais, entre paniquée et heureuse. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait dire à ce moment la ?

_-Hein ?_ Rien d'autre ne sortait de ma bouche. Il me regardait surpris, apparemment ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait… Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

_-C'est sa ta réponse ? « Hein ? »._ Pourquoi il avait ce regard triste ? Pourquoi j'étais stupide ? _C'est trop tôt, je n'aurais pas du te le demander maintenant pardonne moi. _Il se relevait, pris ma main, et commençait à marcher…

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je restais muette, alors qu'il m'avait demandé en mariage. Je le voulais ! Mais ce "oui" si simple à dire en temps normal ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche. Peut être n'étais je pas encore prête… J'avais encore beaucoup de doutes, mais je l'aimais!

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à sa maison se faisait en silence…

**PDV EDWARD.**

Je ne me sentais pas bien… Comme si mon corps c'était coupé en deux… Je ne savais pas quoi pensée. Mais elle ne devait pas être prête.

Avec tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer je comprenais. Bella nous avait surpris moi et sa fausse belle mère ensemble, même si je ne le voulais pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle oubliera.

Si cette succombe n'était pas venue, j'aurais pu faire ma demande comme c'était prévu ! Mais non, elle à débarquer, et elle a tout gâcher !

Ne pas pouvoir lire les pensées de Bella me frustrais encore plus. Mais grâce à elle je ressentais toutes les émotions que j'aurais pu avoir étant humain. Notamment la peur de sa réponse.

J'étais aller parler à Charlie pour demander la main de sa fille. Il avait hésité longuement. Je savais à travers ses pensées, que ça ne le dérangeait pas que je sois son beau fils, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir sa fille comme une adulte.

Je l'avais rassuré sur de nombreuses questions qu'il se posait, et il avait fini par me dire qu'il réfléchirait, et qu'il me donnerait sa réponse plus tard.

Sa réponse a été oui, après la bagarre.

**PDV BELLA.**

Arriver à la maison, à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'Alice me sauta dessus, en prenant ma main gauche :

_-Alors ?_ En voyant qu'il n'y avait rien sur ma main, elle fronçait les sourcils. _Elle est où la bague ?_

_-Pas maintenant Alice !_ Ce fut les seuls mots qu'Edward prononça de toute la soirée.

Alice me traînait dans la chambre de Rosalie, qui elle, était étendue sur son lit, se remettant de ses blessures. Emmett était prés d'elle. J'entendais la porte claquer quand :

-_TU AS REFUSER ??_ Alice criait, pas très contente.

_-Non je…_ Je ne pouvait pas parler Rosalie me coupait.

_-Refuser quoi ? _Alice me regardait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, moi je baissais la tête. _Bella ? Comment as-tu fait pour réussir à énerver Alice, faudrait me donner tes secret, parce que…_

_-Elle a refusée la demande en mariage d'Edward…_ Alice paraissait tout d'un coup triste.

_-Mais non je…_ Cette fois ci c'est Emmett qui me coupait.

_-Ola ! Je vais descendre voir comment il va !_

_-Je n'est pas refuser !_ Je m'énervais car personne ne me laissait parler.

_-Bon, je vous laisse entre fille, je vais quand même voir Edward !_ Emmett partit aussi vite qu'un éclair, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le visage d'Alice s'adoucissait, et Rosalie demandait.

_-Alors tu as acceptée ?_

_-Pas vraiment…_

_-Comment sa pas vraiment ? _Alice s'asseyait prés de sa sœur, essayant de comprendre, et elle continuait.

_-Tu n'as pas refusée, mais tu n'as pas vraiment acceptée… Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Je vais vous expliquer. _Je m'asseyais sur le plancher, en face d'elle. _Il a fait sa demande, mais je ne m'y attendais pas, ça ma tellement surprise, que je n'est rien dit._

_-Tu n'as rien dit ?_ Alice s'asseyait ensuite à coter de moi, j'avais peur que c'était pour mieux m'étrangler par la suite.

_-Si, juste "hein"!_

_-Hein ?_ Alice ne comprenait toujours pas.

_-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit…_

_-Pourquoi ?_ Alice se détendait, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi. Rosalie nous écoutait sans dire un mot.

_-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai étais surprise !_

_-Tu ne veux pas l'épouser ?_

_-Si, bien sur que si, mais sur le moment, le « oui » n'a pas voulu sortir !_

_-Qu'est ce qui te bloque ?_

_-Aucune idée… L'image d'Edward et de l'autre folle me hante, et…_ Alice me coupait.

_-Cette idiote est morte Bella ! Tu le sais pourtant autant que nous, elle a manipulée Edward, tout comme Jasper, Emmett, Charlie et Carlisle ! Et si il y a autre chose, alors dis moi pourquoi tu tes mise dans tout tes états au moment où tu les as surpris ?_

_-Je…_ Elle me coupait.

_-Pourquoi quand tu es avec lui et seulement que quand tu es avec lui, il y a cette jolie fossette en dessous de ton œil qui apparaît ?_

_-Hein ?_ J'avais une fossette ? Moi ?

_-Pourquoi lorsqu'il te touche, ta respiration se coupe ?_

_-Et… Mais…_

_-Quand tu es en train de rêvasser, il n'y a que de lui que tu parles ! Bella, je sais que tu doutes, mais tu ne devrais pas ! Je connais Edward par cœur ! Et je sais qu'il a surmonté aujourd'hui sa plus grande peur en te demandant de l'épouser !_

_-Pourquoi ?_ Toutes ces vérités, me faisait mal, car je réalisais que j'avais fait beaucoup plus de mal à Edward que je ne le pensais…

_-Parce que avec toi, il ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ! Il ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées, et il ne savait pas ce que tu allais dire ! Crois moi… Il a fait ce que jamais il n'aurait fait si il n'était pas sur de votre couple !_

Je réfléchissais un petit moment à toutes ces informations. J'avais toujours mal, mais j'étais heureuse et je n'avais plus de doute… Je regardais à tour de rôle mes deux sœurs, avec un petit sourire. Alice haussait légèrement les sourcils en attendant ma réponse et Rosalie me regardait droit dans les yeux et commençait :

_-Vas y Bella ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !_

Elle avait raison ! Je les remerciais, et je me levais aussi rapidement que possible. En jetant un regard vers elle je me dirigeais vers la porte, oubliant qu'elle était fermée.

Je me pris cette porte en plein dans la figure, avant de retomber sur mes fesses. Marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et en entendant mes sœurs rire, je me relevais en rigolant. J'ouvrais cette porte, légèrement fissurer, et courrais, prudemment cette fois, jusque dans le salon.

Personne. Du moins lui n'était pas la. Peut être dans la cuisine ? Mais la non plus il n'y était pas. Il y avait juste Emmett et Jasper.

_-Dans sa chambre !_ Me déclaraient ils en chœur.

Je remontais les marches aussi vite que possible, presque en riant, j'ouvrais sa porte sans toquer. Il était allongé en travers de son lit, les pieds dans le vide, les mains derrière sa tête. Il souleva sa tête, me dévisageant, et ne devait pas comprendre mon irruption violente…

Je souriais comme une petite fille de cinq ans, et je courrais dans ses bras :

_-Oui ! Oui, oui, oui !_ Je l'embrassais à chaque "oui" qui sortait de ma bouche.

_-De… De quoi ?_ Il était perdu le pauvre !

_-Je veux t'épouser Edward ! Oui ! Je le veux !_

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il me serrait dans ses bras. De loin on entendait Alice et Rosalie crier de joie. Esmée cria elle aussi en entendant la nouvelle, et tout un brouhaha commençait à se faire dans le salon.

_-Attends ! _Edward se leva, et allait chercher cette petite boîte en satin dans son tiroir. Il se remettait à genoux, et cette fois-ci je restais debout._ Isabella Swan, veux tu m'épouser et devenir ma femme ?_

Je lui sautais dessus, et nous tombions à la renverse. L'embrassant une nouvelle fois je réussis à dire :

_-Oui je le veux !_

Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliquer !

**FIN! (presque!)  
**

* * *

Voila comme d'hab'... C'est fini! Bon _**je ne sais pas encore si je cloture cette fiction maintenant ou pas...Suivit de plusieurs petits OS... Ou si je raconte... **_Mais je commence à saturer niveau imagination!! Non je rigole c pa vrai! Lol mais je ne sais quand mm pas!

A vous de voir! En tout cas depuis le début j'ai eu un grand soutiens... Et **je vous remercie Du fond du coeur! Vraiment vous étes toutes adorable!**

Et merci pour celle qui lise en anonyme! Sisi je parle de toi! lol c'est gentil de prendre le temps de lire!

_**Prochain chapitre:**_ _Y'en a pluuu !! snif... Sa me fait bizar!! J'ai un peu mal au coeur pck c un peu kom si jvou disait aurevoir! lol mais **j'ai pas envie dvous kiter moi!** Enfin sa dépan pck j'ai vraiment envie de cloturer cet fic' comme sa mdr suivie de plusieur petit OS a part... Bon jarét de parler... A vous de voir! **(Mais si je fait des Os... Sa Ira plus vite, et je rentrerais directement dans le vif du sujet!) **bizz et merci pour ces nombreuses reviews! Et toutes les revieweuse qui on été adorable avec moi... Elle se reconaitrons! Mm si vous lavé toutes été! Bye (Snif)_


	17. Ce n'est pas un chapitre!

_**CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !!**_

Donc j'ai vu beaucoup de gens qui n'avait pas trop compris si c'était fini ou pas…

Donc… Je confirme… **_OUI cette histoire est finie !!_**

Mais **_je vais faire séparément, plusieurs OS qui sera comme une suite…_** Dans la vie de ce jolie couple !

_**Je suis pardonné ? **_Lol, En tout cas vous pouvez même pas savoir comment toutes vos review _**mon fait super plaisir !**_

Entre : _**celle qu'arrêtaient pas de me raconter des conneries…**_

_**Celle qui mon complimenter jusqu'à m'en faire rougir (lol)…**_

_**Celle qui mon fait rire à un point ou j'ai cru j'allais mourir !!...**_

_**Et toutes ou vous avez été adorable !**_ Ça fait chaud au cœur !

Je vous retrouve (j'espère) Dans ses petits OS qui je pense je vais appelé _**« Cœur glacée OS »**_ lol moi et les titres…

Merci a toutes ! _**J'ai passé des bêtes de moments avec vous **_donc merci !

(Désolé si je passe pour une conne avec ce message mdr)

_**Bizz bye et à bientôt !**_


End file.
